Quelle vie me sauvera
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: Poudlard, fin de 5ème année. Draco est un Veela qui tente de protéger son compagnon mais le destin s'acharne contre eux. POV Draco.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici ma toute première fic. Je suis une grande lectrice et à force de lire, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de me mettre à l'écriture. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que les reviews qui résulteront de ce chapitres ne seront pas pour me dire d'arrêter le massacre ^^

Bonne lecture !

Hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

**Quelle vie me sauvera ?**

**Prologue.**

Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue du monde sorcier. Chaque année, quelques privilégiés rejoignent cette prestigieuse école. Pourquoi privilégiés ? Parce qu'il faut être doué de pouvoirs magiques pour y être admis. Pouvoirs magiques dont je suis doué étant donné mon statut de « sang pur ».

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je viens d'avoir 16 ans et je suis en cinquième année d'étude dans cette fameuse école. Il y a peu, j'ai passé mes B.U.S.E. Ces examens sont obligatoires en fin de cinquième année mais surtout, ils sont essentiels pour la suite des études. Mais j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations que de simples épreuves.

Je suis le fils de Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy et de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort et pour être plus précis, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ça c'est un gros problème.

Je suis également un demi-Veela, une créature magique dotée d'une attraction servant à attirer sa compagne ou son compagnon. Le problème est que ça ne charme pas que cette personne mais toutes celles qui se trouvent autour du Veela ou de la Veelane quand il s'agit d'une femme, comme l'était Fleur Delacour. Voila pourquoi je ne me suis jamais servi de ce pouvoir à Poudlard, l'effet sur une bande d'adolescents en trop plein d'hormones serait désastreux …

Et puis, à part mes parents, personne n'est au courant. Ça serait bien trop dangereux.

Il existe très peu de Vélanes mâles, ou Veela si vous préférez. A la base, il ne s'agit que de femmes. Elles sont en quelques sortes la réincarnation des femmes non baptisées, qui ne peuvent monter au ciel. Mais au fils du temps, leurs pouvoirs et caractéristiques se sont transmises de générations en générations jusqu'à ce que certains hommes se voient dotés de ses gènes. C'est mon cas. Je ne connais pas encore toute l'étendue de mes capacités. Je ne tiens pas à le savoir pour le moment.

Du fait que ma mère n'est Vélane qu'en partie, je n'ai pas toutes les caractéristiques de ces créatures, grand bien m'en fasse, car ces choses peuvent être hideuses avec leur tête d'oiseau et leurs ailes couvertes d'écailles lorsqu'elles sont en colère. En revanche, mon cœur ne pourra appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Une personne qui me sera destinée, pour qui je serais prêt à tout, par amour.

Cette personne, je la connais. Je la vois tout les jours, je pense à elle constamment. Je suis le seul à savoir de qui il s'agit. Si je garde le secret, c'est parce que je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, que ce soit pour lui, comme pour moi.

Oui, j'ai bien dit lui.

Pourquoi est-ce dangereux ? Je ne me pose même plus cette question. Peut être par ce qu'il est l'ennemi direct du seigneur des ténèbres, du maître de mon père. Mon ennemi. Enfin, c'est ce que je dois leur faire croire, lui faire croire.

A cause de ça, je dois constamment porter ce masque, impassible, continuer à l'insulter quand je le croise, l'enfoncer quand je suis avec d'autres élèves.

Il en va de ma réputation de fier Serpentard, de fils de mangemort, de notre vie.

Pourtant ce soir, tout à changé. Tout.

Je savais, grâce à mon père que quelque chose allait se passer. Je savais que Face-de-Serpent voulait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait obtenir que par ton biais. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce matin.

Quand j'ai appris la mission de père, j'ai été pris de panique. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Te prévenir ? A quoi bon ? Tu me prends pour un mangemort, me confonds avec mon père. Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. Et quand bien même, tu ne m'aurais pas cru, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mon père aurait finit par l'apprendre et me l'aurait fait regretter.

Ou alors me taire. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis tus. Stupidement. J'ai eu connaissance de la mission de mon père tout simplement parce que celui-ci m'en a parlé. Ce matin. Il voulait que je l'aide, que je me fasse bien voir par le cinglé de Face-de-Serpent pour m'élever au digne rang de mangemort selon lui.

Je lui ai fait croire que je lui ai rendu ce service mais en réalité je l'ai trahi.

J'ai trahi mon père.

Et pourquoi, pour qui ? Pour tenter de sauver l'ennemi du mage noir le plus puissant depuis Merlin. L'ennemi du maître de mon père, mon ennemi. Mon ennemi depuis cinq ans à Poudlard. Toi.

Mais tu n'es pas réellement cela pour moi.

Je devais pourtant. Je devais être ton ennemi, à défaut d'avoir ton amitié. C'est ce que je croyais. C'est ce que mon père m'avait inculqué. Devenir l'ami de Harry Potter pour le rallier à la cause du lord noir.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à devenir ton ami, tu m'as repoussé, rejeté mon amitié dès le premier jour.

C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi odieux sans te connaître, ni insulter ton nouvel ami. Je n'ai fais que me conduire comme on me l'a toujours appris, avec fierté et dédain envers les êtres inférieurs.

C'est ce qu'étaient ton nouvel ami et ce stupide garde chasse, des êtres inférieurs.

J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs, je suis un bon à rien comme aime tant le dire mon père.

Alors tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était te détester, te haïr, comme le souhaitait mon paternel. Du moins en apparence.

Donc je l'ai fait. Je me suis montré infecte, monstrueux envers toi. Je t'ai injurié, humilié, frappé. Je choisissais avec soin de frapper là où ça ferait le plus mal. Tu m'as rendu coup pour coup. Je t'ai craché ma haine et mon dégout en pleine figure, tu as fait de même. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute, quand, en troisième année, je me suis déguisé en détraqueur avec d'autres Serpentards pour te faire peur, te faire tomber de ton balai. J'aurais pu te tuer … mais, tu t'es défendu. Encore. Toujours. Et tu me crache ta haine en plein visage. Tu as raison de me haïr. Moi, je me déteste. Je me déteste… Tu me détestes.

Mais moi, au plus profond de mon cœur, je ne te hais pas, au contraire. Si mon père le savait, si Voldemort le savait, ça serait dramatique.

Mais depuis quelques temps, me cacher derrière cette haine est aussi un moyen de cacher mes sentiments à ton égard. Des sentiments dont je me serais bien passé, étant donné la situation.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça ne se contrôle pas, surtout quand on est en partie Veela. Surtout lorsque l'on a trouvé, cette autre personne.

Mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Et même, même si je te l'avouais … tu me déteste. Tu me hais. Alors, malgré mon cuisant échec d'aujourd'hui, je continuerais à te protéger, dans l'ombre.

****

J'ère dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela fait des heures que tu es parti. A chaque minute qui passe, la tension monte d'un cran. Je prie pour que mon père ait échoué, je prie pour que tu t'en sois sortis. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as fais, mais tu t'es débarrassé du crapaud rose dans la forêt interdite, ça nous fera des vacances …

Je continu à parcourir les longs et sombres couloirs du château quand j'entends du bruit vers le hall. Je me précipite.

Tu es là.

Tu es revenu.

Mais pas grâce à moi. Je devais te piéger mais à la place, j'ai tenté de te protéger.

Mais j'ai échoué.

Ma piteuse tentative est restée vaine face à ta détermination sans limite.

J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si stupide par moment ? Pourquoi penses-tu uniquement avec ton cœur ?

S'il y avait bien un jour où tu aurais dû écouter ton amie la sang-de-bourbe, c'était bien aujourd'hui !

Je te croyais plus fort. Toi, le courageux Griffondor. Je pensais que tu ne te laisserais pas berner par les visions que Voldemort allait t'envoyer ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se joue de toi. Pourquoi t'être échappé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris ce que j'ai tenté de faire ?

Quand j'ai réalisé que tu cherchais un moyen d'aller à Londres, au ministère de la magie pour sauver ton parrain, j'ai tout fais pour te retenir. Tout ce que je pouvais sans que tu puisses t'en douter. Et pourtant, j'aurais aimé que tu t'aperçoives de ce que je voulais faire et surtout … surtout que tu comprennes que j'ai fais ça pour toi.

Mais c'était impossible. Tu ne devais pas le savoir. Au moins ça, je l'ai réussi.

Tu as dû te sentir trahi… ou pas… pourquoi donc te sentirais-tu trahi par moi, que tu exècres. En qui tu n'as absolument aucune confiance.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller, te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors j'ai profité de ma position dans la garde inquisitoriale que Dolorès Ombrage a créé pour t'attraper, toi et tes amis, avec l'aide des autres membres.

Quand on vous a amené au bureau de cette dernière, j'ai compris que tu demandais de l'aide au professeur Rogue. Quand tu lui as dit, paniqué, qu'il détenait Patmol là où la chose était cachée, j'étais certain qu'il avait compris ton message malgré qu'il ait feint l'ignorance afin de pouvoir faire le nécessaire sans avoir Ombrage sur le dos. Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas compris, tu ne lui as pas fait confiance. Tout comme tu ne m'aurais pas fait confiance. Toi, et tes amis non plus. Et tu as tout fait pour t'échapper.

J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que cette folle d'Ombrage avait l'intention de te jeter des doloris pour te faire parler. Pourtant, je crois que Rogue a mentit quand il a dit ne plus avoir de Veritaserum. Sans doute était-il au courant lui aussi de la mission de mon père et qu'il a essayé de te protéger à sa manière, en ne voulant pas qu'Ombrage découvre ta vision et surtout la cachette de ton parrain en cavale ainsi que l'emplacement de votre quartier général. Oui, je suis au courant pour l'Ordre du phœnix, Rogue et Dumbledore m'en ont parlés, ils savent que je ne veux pas suivre les traces de mon père.

Ton amie, la sang-de-bourbe est intervenue à temps pour t'éviter ce sortilège.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Pas que j'avais envie de te voir souffrir, bien au contraire, mais en te libérant, tu es parti. Sur un coup de tête.

Encore !

Stupide Griffondor.

Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Et quand tes amis ont réussit à se débarrasser de nous avec leurs ignobles bonbons, j'avais pourtant dit à ces deux idiots de Crabbes et Goyle de ne pas les manger, ces deux lourdauds ne m'ont pas obéit et je ne pouvais plus les retenir seul. Ils t'ont rejoint.

Et heureusement cette fois. Sinon, dans quel état aurais-tu fini ? A moins que tu ne sois blessé parce que tu as dû les protéger ?

Je l'ignore.

Mais que s'est-il passé au ministère ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Tu as l'air dévasté.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes yeux, habituellement si verts, brillent de cette lueur de détresse. Voldemort aurait réussi ?

Tu n'as pas pu sauver la prophétie ?

Je me pose trop de questions, mon esprit bouillonne ! Qu'est devenu mon père ? A-t-il échoué lui aussi dans sa mission ? Je croise les doigts. Papa, je croise les doigts pour que tu ais échoué. Car je sais, que si tu as réussi, tu vas lui faire du mal, ton maître lui fera du mal. Je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterais pas.

Harry. Qu'as-tu encore affronté ce soir ? Où est cette prophétie ? Que disait-elle ? Voldemort s'en est emparé ou bien as-tu pu l'entendre … Est-ce pour cela que tu parais si effondré ?

J'ai pourtant l'impression que le mal qui te ronge n'a rien à voir avec un problème si … futile.

Je peux voir la souffrance qui anime ton regard d'où je me tiens. Que s'est-il passé ?

QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? J'ai peur, comme jamais. Je ne te connaissais pas un tel regard, pas même lorsque, l'année dernière, tu es revenu du labyrinthe. Et pourtant tu venais d'affronter une épreuve que peu de personnes auraient surmontée. Une terrible victoire qui t'as coûtée la vie d'un ami, la renaissance de ton pire cauchemar, de l'assassin de tes parents. De notre pire cauchemar à tous.

Malgré ça, je te trouve encore plus dévasté. Que s'est-il passé ? Cette question me ronge. Quelles sont les conséquences de mon échec ? Quelles sont les conséquences de la victoire de mon père, de son maître ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je continu à m'interroger, tu me regardes. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, et c'est encore pire ! J'ai l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Tu tiens à peine debout. Ton teint est pâle, tes yeux bordés de rouge, tu as pleuré ? Je te vois trembler. Je me sens mal. Mal pour toi. Gêné, je détourne mon regard, je tombe sur Weasley, il est amoché. Ses bras sont en sang. Il a l'air triste lui aussi. Granger me lance un regard étrange, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la sang-de-bourbe ? Elle a l'air moins blessée que les autres. Elle me dévisage. Je la regarde avec défi, elle tourne la tête, l'air accablée. Lovegood, Londubat et la fille Weasley restent groupés dans un coin, regardants le sol.

Je ne comprends pas. Je crois que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

Ton regard est vide, plus vide encore qu'après une attaque de Détraqueurs. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète ; Je sais quels effets ces monstres ont sur toi, je sais ce qu'ils t'obligent à revivre. Et pourtant, tu as toujours réussi à le surmonter. Attaque après attaque, entendre le cri de ta mère, ses supplications pour que Voldemort t'épargne, ce rire froid et cruel, cette lumière verte alors que ton père est déjà mort, assassiné. Tu l'as revécu, plusieurs fois en très peu de temps, et tu y as survécu, tu as continué à vivre malgré ça. Alors que beaucoup se seraient écroulés.

Alors j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui a pu se produire pour que tu arbores un tel regard.

D'un coup, j'angoisse encore plus. Où est ton parrain ? Cet homme que tu considère comme ton père, la seule famille qu'il te reste, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? N'est-il pas venu à ton secours quand il a appris pour ta vision ? Ou bien est-il simplement retourné à votre quartier général ? Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air triste et désolé ? Et toi, tu as l'air de plus en plus dévasté, à chaque seconde qui passe. Comme si le poids du monde était sur tes épaules. Alors je me sens mal, voila l'effet que tu produis sur moi.

J'entends un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Mon père m'appelle. J'ai peur. Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il me demander d'accomplir cette fois-ci ? Pas de te faire du mal, s'il vous plait. Ou bien aurait-il découvert ma trahison ? Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de vivre mes dernières minutes de liberté. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour te protéger, t'aimer dans l'ombre et les empêcher de te faire du mal. Ne pas les laisser s'en prendre à toi.

J'y arriverais, je n'ai pas le choix, je te le dois, enfin … peut être pas. Mais je m'y attèlerais, je te le promets, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, pour réparer mon erreur de ce soir.

Car je m'en veux, je m'en veux d'avoir échoué ! De n'avoir pu te protéger!

Pourquoi m'as-tu volé mon cœur ? Rends le moi. Rends-moi mon cœur, si tu refuses de me donner le tien !

Rends-moi mon cœur si la seule chose que tu puisses me donner n'est rien d'autre que ta haine. Que ta haine.

Me hais-tu réellement ? Trop de questions. Stupides qui plus est !

Je dois me ressaisir, et vite !

Je tente de me calmer, je ne dois pas rencontrer mon père dans cet état, il ne comprendrait pas. Je me recompose un visage impassible, seule chose dont je peux remercier mon paternel et sont éducation de « sang pur ».

Je sors du château pour me rendre à Préaulard, au lieu de rendez-vous que mon père me donne lorsqu'il veut me parler de son « travail ». De mon futur travail.

Je sens que l'entrevue ne va pas être joyeuse pour moi. Faites qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ma trahison …

J'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir, trop de zones d'ombres dans ma courte vie.

Je dois m'acquitter de certaines tâches avant de disparaître, de mourir.

Je continu d'avancer dans la nuit de ce début d'été. Il fait un peu frais pour la saison. Ou bien est-ce la peur qui me fait frissonner. Je resserre ma cape contre moi pour me réchauffer et m'assurer qu'on ne peut pas voir mon visage.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en dehors du château et le lieu de rendez-vous est plutôt mal vue, mieux vaut que personne ne me reconnaisse.

Si mon père ne se doute de rien, peut être va-t-il me parler d'une autre mission, mais j'en doute. Telles que sont les choses, je risque plutôt de finir séquestré ou enrôlé dans l'armée des mangemorts.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je suis enfin arrivé à Préaulard, je me dirige d'un pas décidé en direction de « La Tête du Sanglier » où je suis censé retrouver mon père. Où mon destin pourra être scellé.

Hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

_Please, un tit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé, vos remarques pour m'aider à avancer. Ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes et c'est très motivant pour moi._

_Sinon je boude ! La ! ^_^_


	2. Rencontre avec le diable

**Paring :** Harry/Draco Donc, comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est un yaoi (Relation entre deux hommes). Les personnes que ça dérangent sont invitées à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite ou bien sur « précédent ».

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi mais sur la liste du père Noel, y a plus qu'à attendre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Voila le premier chapitre qui sera, je l'espère à la hauteur de vos espérances. L'histoire se met doucement en place…

Désolée pour le titre, c'est celui d'origine mais je n'ai pas réussie à lui faire honneur je trouve… snif 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Cette fic est un POV Draco uniquement, jusqu'au bout et sans appel.**

Bonne lecture !

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec le diable**

Je ralentis le pas un instant. Je sens mon angoisse augmenter de manière alarmante. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser comme un gosse et pourtant cet entretien pourrait être l'un des plus importants de toute ma vie. Je ne dois rien laisser paraître.

Rien.

Je suis capable de le faire, c'est ce que mon père m'a enseigné depuis mon plus jeune âge. Cacher mes émotions, me créer un masque impénétrable. C'est la meilleure des carapaces. C'est ce qui nous permet de paraître fort. Même lorsque l'on est faible.

Je dois me méfier, il est plus fort que moi à ce petit jeu. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a tout enseigné. Je ne dois pas me laisser devancer. Pas si je veux revenir de ce trou à rats !

Ai-je vraiment envi d'en revenir ? Quel choix ! Me faire tuer en passant par la case « torture » ou continuer au service de ce cinglé…

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'ont menés instinctivement dans une rue isolée, devant la porte du bar.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur cette affreuse enseigne en bois représentant une tête de sanglier tranchée, posée sur un linge blanc imbibé de son sang.

Eurk ! Cette pancarte est immonde ! Tout comme le lieu, d'ailleurs.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hésiter pourtant, mais je n'ai plus le temps de me poser de questions ou mon père va s'impatienter. Et si il y a bien une chose que je veux éviter, c'est qu'il soit énervé juste pour des broutilles… il va l'être suffisamment comme ça avec le fiasco dont Voldemort va le tenir pour responsable.

J'inspire un bon coup et pousse la vielle porte grinçante de La Tête du Sanglier.

Par Merlin, quelle odeur abominable ! Ils font un élevage de chèvres, ou quoi ?

Il fait sombre dans cette satanée pièce ! Ils ne peuvent pas nettoyer ces vitres répugnantes ? Elles sont tellement crasseuses qu'on n'y voit rien ! Question idiote… tous les gens ou presque qui se retrouvent dans ce bar mal famé n'ont pas de bonnes attentions. Il faut bien conserver leur anonymat.

Quel sens du sarcasme, je m'étonne moi-même par moment …

Je scrute la salle du regard. Plus particulièrement le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé de la pièce, en vain.

Je ne vois pas mon père. Ni personne que je connaisse par ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il m'a pourtant bien appelé ?

Mon regard se porte vers le bar, recouvert d'une impressionnante couche de crasse. Derrière celui-ci, un escalier en bois délabré mène aux chambres et au salon privé. Il y a vraiment des gens capables de dormir dans un endroit pareil ?

Je me tourne vers le vieux barman, occupé à astiquer un verre de son torchon dégoutant. Il capte mon regard et me sourit de toutes ses dents, enfin… ce qu'il en reste. Beurk ! Personne ne lui a parlé de cette toute nouvelle invention ? Celle qui consiste en du dentifrice déposé sur les poils d'une brosse à dents ? Ou alors il n'en a pas compris le fonctionnement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Eurk ! Il va me parler ? J'en frissonne d'avance. Aaaahhh ! Il se rapproche ! Il est tout près ! Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en, espèce de vieille chose décomposée !

« M. Malfoy. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« C'est moi. » Quelle réplique ! Je m'étonne moi-même !

« Suivez-moi. »

Quelle conversation ! J'en tomberais à la renverse !

Je continu mon chemin en suivant le vieux qui pue jusqu'à l'escalier branlant. C'est incroyable la quantité de poussière qui se soulève du sol lorsque l'on marche …

Cette vieille momie monte devant moi et me guide dans l'étroit couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Il approche sa main ridée de la poignée.

D'un coup, je n'ai plus du tout envie de faire de l'humour. Je me sens vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'être sourd, mes oreilles sifflent, mon ventre gargouille, j'ai la tête qui tourne et mon cœur bat à une vitesse effroyable. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à toute cette satanée histoire !

Ou bien c'est l'odeur agressant mes pauvres narines qui me rend dingue ? Sérieux, c'est des chèvres ou c'est lui qui sent comme ça ?

Je dois garder la tête sur les épaules, ne pas me planter, quoiqu'il me dise, quoiqu'il veuille me faire faire.

La porte s'ouvre lentement alors que le vieux débris a des difficultés à la pousser. Elle est si lourde que ça cette porte ? Ou alors il n'est pas doué ? Cette attente me fout les nerfs en pelote ! Je vais craquer s'il ne se grouille pas l'ancêtre !

Zen Draco. Caaaalme ! Restes toi-même et tout ira bien. Ce n'est que ton père …

Que mon père ! J'ai dis que j'arrêtais l'humour ! C'est justement le fait que ce soit mon père derrière cette saloperie de porte qui est monstrueusement catastrophique pour ma future santé mentale et physique !

Exaspéré, j'aide Quasimodo à ouvrir cette abominable porte. Autant se rendre soi- même à l'abattoir, non ?

Je découvre alors une petite pièce, aussi mal décorée que la salle principale et surtout aussi mal entretenue. Les murs sont tout aussi décrépis et l'éclairage, tout aussi inexistant. Au-dessus de la cheminée, se trouve un tableau représentant Adriana Dumbledore. Encore une cinglée, si vous voulez mon avis. Ces choses là sont de famille.

Ça devrait sans doute m'inquiéter.

Assis à la petite table, un homme vêtu d'une grande robe noire à capuche. Une robe de mangemort. Cet homme grand, blond, m'observe de son regard gris, glacial. Mon père.

« Bonsoir Draco. Assieds-toi. »

Sa voie est glaciale. Ma peur revient au galop. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle avait fuit avec mes sarcasmes… ma technique de relaxation n'est visiblement pas au point.

« Bonsoir père. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? » Ne rien laisser paraître, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, il ne doit rien savoir.

« Assis, j'ai dit ! » Je sursaute.

Il cri. Merde, il est en colère. C'est ce que je craignais. Je prends place sur la chaise répugnante en face de lui. Je préfère rester debout, mais pas la peine de l'énerver encore plus.

« Vous m'avez appelé, père. Pour quelle raison ? » Ma voix ne tremble pas. Presque.

« Navré de te déranger pendant tes petites soirées tranquilles, mon fils ! » Sa réplique claque. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure … « Toutefois, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu dois être à ma disposition. Sans poser de question ! Tu as bien compris ou bien il faut que je t'aide ? »

« Non. J'ai bien compris. Pardonnez-moi, j'étais simplement curieux du sujet de cet appel. » Rester calme, garder un visage neutre …

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à te montrer coopératif. » Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par coopératif ? « Tu n'es pas censé être au courant de cette mission. Je t'en ai parlé afin de te faire rejoindre nos rangs plus rapidement. Seulement ça s'est terminé en véritable fiasco. J'ai bien faillis me faire attraper par ces idiots d'aurors !

Tu as vu Potter et sa petite bande rentrer ? Qu'as-tu appris ? » Il me lance un regard impatient. Il doit surement vouloir s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas lamentablement planté sur tous les plans … Je reprends ma respiration et m'exhorte au calme.

« Non. Ils n'ont rien dit. Vous savez comme il est protégé par Dumbledore. J'ai juste remarqué que le combat à du être éprouvant pour eux aussi. » Ma voix tremble légèrement, merde ! J'espère qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu !

« Et comment ! » Lâche t-il d'un ton enjoué. « Nous n'avons peut être pas pu avoir la prophétie, mais Potter est diminué. Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Son sourire me glace le sang. Venant de mon père, ça n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu se passer. Mais puis-je réellement lui poser la question sans paraître suspect ? Je le fixe de mes yeux gris, sans ciller et lui demande.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ta tante Bellatrix, cette charmante femme, a mis un point final à la vie de cet idiot de Black ! » Il jubile. Cet homme est ignoble !

« De … Sirius Black ? Le parrain de Potter ? » Je ne peux pas y croire, elle n'a pas fait ça !

« En personne ! J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir dingue ! Il l'a vu le tuer, juste sous son nez ! Il a poursuivit ta tante et ce pauvre gamin a tenté de lui lancer un Doloris … trop faible. Il en a été incapable. Ta tante va bien. Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, il faut dire ! » Il éclate de rire. Un rire qui me glace le sang, jusqu'aux entrailles. Je ne dois rien laisser voir, je ne dois rien lui montrer. Je suis censé penser comme lui. Reste calme, ne panique pas, répond ce qu'il attend. Joue au gentil Draco à son papa.

« Tant mieux. » Je souffle d'une voix atone. Mon père me regarde en levant un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Par contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère. La prophétie lui a échappée. Même si Potter n'a à priori pas eu le temps d'en prendre connaissance, il est très en colère. Je ne vais donc pas lui parler de ta participation, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose pour toi. Même si tu as accompli ta mission. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui a-t-il fallut tant de temps pour arriver au ministère ? »

Cette dernière phrase est dite sur un ton laissant paraître une légère colère.

Merde ! Je savais que ça viendrait sur le tapis. Ça se passe trop bien depuis tout à l'heure, c'était trop beau …

Un mensonge ! Vite !

Je panique, je sais ce qui m'attend si je me plante.

« Ombrage les a retenus. » Je lui lance précipitamment.

« Pardon ? »

Je sens de l'ironie dans ce « pardon » … je n'aime pas ça.

« Dolorès Ombrage. Elle les a vus essayer de partir. Elle les a séquestrés dans son bureau. J'ai eu un mal fou à les faire sortir de là sans bousiller ma couverture… »

« Ta couverture ? » Que je n'aime pas ce regard !

« Oui. Je ne pouvais pas hurler à Ombrage qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse Potter se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du mage noir. » Je me triture nerveusement les doigts. Il va s'en apercevoir, c'est pas vrai !!!

« Es-tu sur de ce que tu avance ? Ombrage est du côté du ministère, donc de notre côté ! » Il m'observe d'un air sceptique.

« Elle ignorait où il voulait aller et … »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! » Ça y est, il hurle de nouveau, pitié ! Je voudrais être n'importe où sauf ici ! « Ombrage est stupide ! Elle n'a pas dû les repérer toute seule ! Quelqu'un l'a aidé ! » Il fulmine littéralement.

« Je … ne sais pas. Je…j'avais autre chose à faire que de surveiller Ombrage, ma mission, c'était Potter ! »

« Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce ton ! Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça ! »

Eduqué ? Vous parlez d'une éducation ! Dressé serait plus exact. Mais voyons le côté positif de tout ceci : je connais les cachots du manoir comme ma poche pour avoir visité plusieurs fois toutes les cellules et je connais aussi la puissance des sorts de mon père …

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose Draco ! J'espère que tu n'es pour rien dans le retard de Potter ou, crois moi, je te le ferais regretter. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu en es responsable, et tu le sentiras passer ! » Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bon signe.

« En parlant de punition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appris de nouveaux sorts. Très efficaces en ce qui concerne de convaincre les prisonniers de parler … ou de punir les incompétents ! »

Alors là, je ne me sens pas bien. Je me sens même très mal.

« Je n'ai fais qu'accomplir ma mission, père. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. Fils ou pas, tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps et une petite mise au point ne te fera pas de mal. »

Je cesse de respirer à ses mots pour le moins explicites.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous assure. » Je le trouve un peu trop calme à mon gout.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en jugé. Mais nous verrons ça en temps voulu. C'est bientôt les vacances d'été, nous nous en occuperons à ce moment là. »

Je sens que mes vacances vont être horribles… j'ai hâte d'y être, tien !

« Assez parlé de cette mission. Il y a une question que je me pose, ainsi que mon maître. As-tu trouvé ta compagne ou ton compagnon ? »

Et voila, j'en étais sûr ! Je suis maudit, je vous dis !

« Pas encore, père. Je crois que cette personne n'est pas à Poudlard. »

« Humm. C'est ennuyeux. Il faut que tu cherches, tu ne pourras pas nous rejoindre tant que tu ne sauras pas de qui il s'agit ! Ne veux-tu pas faire partie de notre famille ? »

Je déglutis. Oh, bien sur, père que je veux faire partis de votre horde de cinglés et que je souhaite plus que tout obéir à un taré congénital !

« Si, bien sur. Je continus à chercher, soyez en certain. »

Et là l'oscar du meilleur acteur est attribué à :

« Bien ! Je vais te confier une petite mission. Rien de bien compliqué et je suis certain que ça te fera très plaisir. »

Crois-y !

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Maintenant que tu sais que ce satané gamin a perdu la dernière personne qui lui faisait office de figure paternelle, enfonce-le. » Me dit-il d'un air sadique. Son sourire suffisant me donne envie de gerber !

« L'enfoncer ? » Je veux être sûr de ce qu'il me demande, avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout …

« Oui, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Il va déprimer ! Aide-le à chuter encore plus vite ! Qu'il devienne encore plus inutile et incompétent qu'il ne l'est déjà ! » Je m'en doutais…

Bien, père. »

Il se lève soudain, m'invitant à l'imiter.

« Retournes à Poudlard avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Je t'ai à l'œil, pas de faux pas. »

Je salue mon père, remet ma capuche et m'en vais de cette salle crasseuse, soulagé que cette entrevue soit enfin terminée.

Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais. Il est tellement heureux d'avoir un temps soi peu diminué son ennemie qu'il ne s'en est pas trop prit à moi. Ou bien il m'impressionne plus qu'il ne devrait ? Mais il doute. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Il n'est pas si sûr que ça de ma loyauté envers lui et Face-de-Serpent-Ratatinée.

Je ne sais pas s'il a gobé mon histoire avec Ombrage. J'ai un doute, mais sur le coup c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Et au moins s'il demande à Crabbe ou Goyle, leur version sera ressemblante. Comme tout le monde sait qu'ils sont idiots, ça devrait passer même si ça diffère légèrement.

En revanche, je me doutais de ma seconde mission. C'était couru d'avance. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais maintenant je comprends. Je comprends son regard dévasté. Ses yeux verts, tellement assombris par les larmes et la tristesse.

A présent je sais pourquoi. Et je suis censé t'enfoncer un peu plus. Même si je l'avais voulu, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire que l'on t'aide à sombrer. Comme je te connais, c'est déjà trop tard. Tout le monde pense certainement le contraire. Mais depuis le début de cette année déjà, quelque chose ne va pas, tu es plus distant avec tes amis, plus sombre.

Tout le monde te dit fort. Je crois qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu as toi aussi tes limites. Et je crois aussi que tu leurs cache certaines choses, mais quoi ?

A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu ce genre de tragédie. Mais que croient-ils s'imaginer ? Que tu vas encore encaisser et te relever comme si tout allait bien ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais sont-ils stupides à ce point ?

Mon père l'est assez en tout cas pour le croire …

Je ne lui obéirais pas. Une fois de plus. Et peu importe si ça doit me coûter la vie.

Je descends dignement les escaliers, je suis certain que mon père m'observe et je dois continuer à faire bonne figure. Quand j'arrive dans le bar, l'odeur nauséabonde de chèvre est encore plus forte, si c'est possible. Avec un air dégouté, je sors en vitesse de cet endroit répugnant.

Je continu d'avancer dans la nuit et quitte Préaulard, toujours en direction du château. Il fait un peu plus frais que quand je suis arrivé mais je frissonne un peu moins. Ce froid était sans doute dû à la peur d'être découvert…

C'est bientôt l'été et avec ça les grandes vacances. Mon père va en profiter pour me faire rencontrer des tas de personnes, des fois que mon compagnon en fasse partit… s'il savait ! Au début je me demandais pourquoi lui ainsi que Face-de-Serpent ne voulaient pas me faire devenir mangemort avant d'avoir trouvés ma moitié. Maintenant, je pense que c'est parce qu'un Veela unit à son compagnon peut devenir très puissant. Ils doivent vouloir être sûrs que mo compagnon sera dans leur camp. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils me tueront. En tout cas, pour le moment ça me protège et me fait gagner du temps… mais plus pour longtemps, je pense.

Dumbledore aussi me pose cette question. Je sais qu'il a les mêmes craintes que mon père et son maître. Je ne lui ai pas encore avoué que je savais – depuis un moment déjà – de qui il s'agissait. Je pense qu'il s'en doute mais qu'il ne veut pas me forcer.

C'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre ses méthodes et celles de mon père. Si lui, avait eu le moindre doute, je serais déjà en train de croupir dans un cachot à moitié mort à force de Doloris …

Rien que pour ça, j'apprécie Dumbledore !

Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Je suis tombé bien bas pour en arriver là…

En revanche, je n'aime pas sa façon de traiter Harry. Il lui cache des informations essentielles, l'oblige, tous les ans, à retourner chez les affreux moldus …

Je me demande si cette année aussi il va l'y obliger ? Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Et puis, il a changé depuis les dernières vacances passées là bas. Il faut que j'en parle avec lui. On ne doit pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant.

J'arrive enfin à Poudlard. L'agitation a l'air de s'être calmée. Je me faufile en douce jusqu'aux cachots où se trouve ma chambre de préfet.

Je parlerais à Dumbledore demain matin. Si je le cherche ce soir, je risque de me faire choper par Rusard et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

En plus, je préfère mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête, sinon, je risque encore de me faire embobiner par le vieux fou. Il a un véritable don pour ça …

Je me suis fais avoir à chaque fois …

Sur ce coup là, c'est à moi de gagner, pas à lui. Il en va du bien être de Harry. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser retourner là bas. J'ai entendu des rumeurs affreuses à propos du traitement qu'il subissait chez eux. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je ne tiens pas à le vérifier …

Mais je trouve ça dingue que Dumbledore ne dise rien et le force tous les ans à y rester au moins un mois. Pourquoi ?

Voila que je recommence avec mes questions … il faut que j'arrête de penser pour ce soir.

Je suis épuisé. Je vais prendre une douche histoire de me détendre un peu. Heureusement que j'ai une chambre individuelle, je commençais à ne plus supporter la présence des autres idiots…

Je laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps tout en repensant à ma journée… Ce que ça peut faire du bien !

Une journée qui avait commencée comme les autres jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive et me parle de leur diabolique plan pour s'emparer d'une prophétie et au passage, tenter de faire le plus de dégâts possible …

En tout cas, la seconde partie de la mission a été accomplie avec brio …

Quand j'y pense, cela veut dire qu'il y a une prophétie qui concerne Harry et peut être même Voldemort … et ça, ça ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Il faut que j'essais d'en apprendre plus sur celle-ci.

Je finis de me rincer et de me sécher. J'enfile mon bas de pyjama, c'est qu'il fait chaud mine de rien… et je vais me coucher.

Harry… je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de soutien. Je serais là pour toi et cette fois-ci je tâcherais de ne pas me planter. Je serais une fois de plus… dans l'ombre.

C'est sur cette pensée que je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. Demain.

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm Hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

Réponse à La review anonyme :

**Yuuya :** Mais dis moi toi, tu essaies de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Affreuse !!! Et en plus tu réclame la suite alors que tu l'as en avant première avec l'honneur de corriger mes fautes, mes mots manquants ou ceux que j'invente (une histoire de crapeau et de linbyrinthe :p). Je te rassure et comme tu le sais déjà, les chap 3 est en cours (si on peut dire… au secours !!! ^^).

Merci pour ta review malgré que tu connaisse déjà les chapitre.

**Une petite review pour un auteur en manque de confiance ? Pleaaaase !!! Ou je boude ! Et je mets 6 mois à vous publier la suite !**

**Comment ça du chantage ? Même pas vrai !**

**En plus, je n'ai plus que le prochain chapitre d'avance, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite mais j'ai besoin de vous ^^**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai corrigé ma bourde, vous pouvez désormais laisser des reviews anonymes, que voulez-vous, quand on n'est pas douée, on fait des boulettes sur son profil ^^**


	3. Quand l’esprit refuse ce que les yeux vo

_Pour commencer, merci à Yuuya pour sa patiente et ses corrections, Elodie et surtout Pilgrim qui me remonte le moral avec ses encouragements ^^_

_**Je tiens à préciser que la suite n'est pas encore écrite, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fic vu le peu de succès qu'elle a… je m'attendais à plus de réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, mais là, rien… **_

_**Je suis plutôt déçu pour mon premier essai. Je vous mets quand même ce chapitre qui était déjà écrit, pour la suite, ça ne dépend que de vous…**_

**Paring :** Harry/Draco Donc, comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est un yaoi (Relation entre deux hommes). Les personnes que ça dérangent sont invitées à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite ou bien sur « précédent ».

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi mais sur la liste du père Noel, y a plus qu'à attendre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Prière de ne pas trucider l'auteur après avoir lu ce chapitre, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons :

- Vous aurez des chapitres bieeeeeeen plus sadiques, autant vous habituer.

- Ben vous aurez pas la suite si vous me tuez…

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Bonne lecture !

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm Hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

**Chapitre 2 : Quand l'esprit refuse ce que les yeux voient.**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

J'ouvre un œil fatigué. Ce satané réveil me force à revenir à la réalité, comme tous les matins.

Si mon père le voyait ce réveil ! Un petit Vif d'Or qui flotte en poussant de petits ''bip'' sonores… il hurlerait à l'infamie ! Un Malfoy ne doit pas avoir ce genre d'objet. Que du sobre et de l'impersonnel. Et encore moins quand on est un homme ! C'est Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami, qui me l'a offert. Il connaît mon père et son éducation. Il subit la même chez lui. C'est ça d'être de sang pur.

Il me l'a donné en disant que je serais sans doute moins grognon au réveil, mais il s'est lourdement trompé ! Ce n'est pas un simple objet tel que celui-ci qui va changer ma façon d'être. Ou peut être bien que ça m'énerve encore plus… il faudrait que je pense à lui demander s'il regrette ce cadeau. Je suis de mauvais poils le matin, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je puisse prendre un bon petit déjeuné ! Et je déconseille à quiconque de tenter de m'adresser la parole avant mon bienfaisant remplissage d'estomac ! _(1)_

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Il continu à sonner ! Ça m'agace !

Je me retourne et tend le bras afin d'attraper cet objet de malheur. J'y parviens !

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Il sonne encore plus fort, l'animal ! Là, je m'énerve pour de bon, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce réveil de hurler comme ça ? Personne ne lui a dit qu'on n'agresse pas les gens dès le matin ?

Je me lève d'un bon, attrape le petit Vif d'Or qui volète autour de mon lit et secoue sauvagement jusqu'à le faire taire. Bon… visiblement, ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode. Que quelqu'un m'aide, par pitié ! Il me glisse des mains et tombe à terre dans un bruit mat.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

AAAAHHH !!! J'en ai marre !

De rage, je me penche pour l'attraper et le jette contre le mur. Tiens, ça a fonctionné. Enfin un peu de calme, vive le silence salvateur ! Je crois qu'il ne sonnera plus jamais, d'ailleurs, ce réveil. Paix à son âme. _(2)_

Maintenant que je suis levé et bien énervé, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle et pulvériser quelques première année au passage, histoire de me faire les nerfs.

J'enfile des vêtements propres aux couleurs de ma maison et sort de ma chambre afin de rejoindre mes camarades de Serpentard et manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bonne humeur… pas pour moi en tout cas.

Mes pieds me traînent à destination et je sors de mes pensées. Blaise est déjà là accompagné de Théo et Parkison. Repéré ! Je suis mal là ! Face de Bulldog vient de me voir, je suis cuit ! Elle ne va plus me lâcher et je vais encore perdre mon calme.

Cette fille est une vraie sangsue ! Elle est persuadée d'être ma compagne. J'ai beau lui expliquer que non, elle m'affirme ressentir mon attraction différemment des autres et que, elle est donc ma moitié.

Pourtant… j'ai essayé toutes les méthodes possibles et inimaginables !

Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ma moitié soit un homme, mais rien à faire, elle ne décroche pas ! Je lui ai aussi dis que je n'avais jamais utilisé mon attraction à Poudlard, ni en sa présence, mais c'est peine perdue.

Quelle horreur ! Etre le compagnon de Parkinson, ne pas pouvoir se passer d'elle, l'aimer à en perdre la tête, être capable de tout pour elle… tout ! Comme je suis heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'elle ! Au moins un point positif dans toute cette mascarade qu'est ma vie.

Pansy pousse un petit cri de joie en me voyant arriver et court dans ma direction.

Elle me percute de plein fouet en psalmodiant à quel point je lui avais affreusement manqué cette nuit.

_« Pansy, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire ça tout les matins ? »_

Je la regarde d'un air se voulant interrogatif mais qui doit plutôt lui paraître énervé. Peu importe, cette gourde ne s'en rend même pas compte !

_« Mais si mon Draco chéri, et je te le dirais tant que tu ne passeras pas toutes tes nuits avec moi ! »_

Non mais elle a fumée la moquette ou quoi ? Et puis quoi encore !

_« Pas de ce genre de familiarités avec moi, Parkinson ! Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec tes stupides surnoms ! Et cesse également de te faire des films ! Même si je n'avais pas de compagnon, je ne voudrais pas être avec toi, alors lâches moi un peu ! »_

Hou ! J'y ai peut être été un peu fort là… faut voir la tronche qu'elle tire ! Blaise et Théo ne disent rien, ils discutent tranquillement dans leur coin. Mais je sais que ça va jaser quand on retournera à la chambre.

Pansy me lâche le bras en me lançant un regard blessé et plein de larmes. Elle ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle n'était pas prévenue, elle me fait le coup tout les matins, et après elle va raconter à ses copines les soit disant nuits torrides que l'on passe ensemble !

Pitié ! C'est écœurant ! Cette fille donne envie de tout sauf de la toucher ! Moche et stupide, elle n'a décidément rien pour elle, la pauvre.

Comment ça je suis méchant ?

J'avance d'un pas satisfait vers mes deux amis qui se sont arrêtés de discutés en m'entendant remballer comme il se doit la truie violette.

_« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte aujourd'hui, Draco… »_

Blaise…le sauveur de ses dames ou de trente millions d'amis en l'occurrence…

_« Je crois qu'elle va te laisser tranquille pendant aux moins deux jours cette fois-ci, félicitation ! Tu l'as presque fait pleurée. »_

_« Merci les gars ! Mais là, j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à la supporter. »_

_« Comme tout les matins avant le petit déjeuner ! » _Pouffa Théo.

_« Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! »_

Nous avançons tout les trois pour enfin entrer dans la grande salle, pleine d'élèves plus ou moins réveillés. C'est samedi aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas cours. Une fois assis à ma table, je me tourne en direction de celle des Gryffondors.

Mon regard la survole et finit par tomber sur miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-l'étale qui prend son repas d'un air morne. La belette est à côté d'elle, il semble lui parler. Ça ne doit pas être particulièrement intéressant puisqu'elle ne semble pas l'écouter. Ou bien ce n'est pas assez captivant pour son énorme cerveau dopé aux connaissances de la bibliothèque entière…

Ils sont tous là. Weasley et sa sœur, Granger, Longdubat et même Lovegood est avec eux. Mais pas Potter. Il n'est pas là. Où peut-il bien être ?

Ils ont tous l'air fatigués et… plus ou moins rafistolés. Pomfresh ne s'est pas foulée, on dirait. Peut être que Potter est à l'infirmerie ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant vue son état d'hier soir…

J'engloutis mon repas, je dois aller parler au vieux fou et voir comment va Potter. Ou l'inverse… je ne sais pas encore.

_« Draco, on va à la bibliothèque pour finir notre devoir d'histoire de la magie, tu viens avec nous ? »_

_« De quoi ? »_

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_« Oui, heu… non je veux dire. Je l'ai déjà terminé. » _

Amis du cafouillage, bonsoir !

_« J'ai un truc à faire ce matin. Finissez votre devoir, on se rejoint plus tard. »_

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Ils vont me poser des questions et ça, je ne veux pas. Je trouverais une excuse plus tard.

Je me lève et sort de la salle, laissant Blaise et Théo terminer de manger.

Je marche rapidement mais je ne sais pas où aller. Je me décide pour passer à l'infirmerie, comme ça, je serais fixé et après j'irais parler à Dumbledore. Je n'ai qu'à prétexter un mal de tête, comme ça je pourrais vérifier si Potter est là.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers qui me mèneront à l'étage de l'antre de l'infirmière.

Je commence à monter les marches. Beuh ! J'ai mangé trop vite et mes toasts font la java avec le jus de citrouille dans mon estomac ! Au moins j'ai maintenant une bonne raison de m'y rendre !

Arrivé à l'étage, je me dirige dans le long couloir. C'est un des seuls de cette école à ne pas être constamment plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je continu de marcher en direction de l'infirmerie quant un rayon de soleil m'éblouit. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais !

Je mets ma main en visière afin de ne pas m'étaler par terre, au moins je serais soigné rapidement mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'une telle gamelle nuira à ma réputation…

Je suis à quelques mètres de la porte quand j'entends des voix.

Je reconnais celle de Rogue. Il y a McGonagall et Dumbledore aussi… Je me demande ce qu'ils ont à s'énerver ainsi.

Ils ne diront rien en ma présence, je me lance alors un sort de Désillusion pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passe. Je sens comme un liquide froid qui coule le long de mon corps. Je n'aime pas ça !

Je les vois arriver d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie.

Au même instant, Rogue ouvre les portes avec fracas et y rentre d'un pas précipité, suivit par les deux autres.

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Albus ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée et vous le savez ! »_

Tonna t-il. J'en profite pour me faufiler dans la pièce. Je reste dans un coin histoire de ne pas me faire percuter ou bien remarqué.

« _ Albus, Severus a raison. Nous devrions chercher une autre solution. » _

Pomfresh, ayant entendue les trois professeurs, accourue pour voir ce qui se passait.

_« Je comprends Minerva. Mais le temps presse. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire autrement. »_

Il se tourna vers un lit caché par un paravent.

« _Et je suis sûr qu'il le comprendra, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mais à qui parle ce vieux cinglé ? A Harry ? Ça ne peut être qu'à lui !

_« Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ? »_

La voix est plutôt faible. Résignée. C'est lui.

Je sors de mon coin et m'approche à pas de loup du vieux cinglé. Je commence à voir le bout du lit, je m'approche un peu plus. Ça y est, je le vois. Il est là. Assit vers la tête de lit, le dos appuyé sur l'oreiller et se tenant les jambes avec ses bras. Il a l'air fatigué. Ses vêtements sont encore de la veille. Ils ne l'ont pas encore soigné ?

Dumbledore s'approcha du lit avec un grand sourire.

_« Harry, je sais que la soirée d'hier a été très difficile. __Nous en avons parlé le reste__ de la nuit, tu devrais laisser madame Pomfresh te soigner et te reposer un peu. »_

_« Non. »_

C'est clair, c'est net, ça calme. Le sourire de monsieur citron s'efface quelque peu.

_« Non ? Je pense que nous en avons assez parlé. Et que nous avons dépassé les limites du raisonnable. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper du reste pour le moment. »_

_« Dites le moi. »_

Sa voix est sèche, mais parait pourtant si soumise.

_« Tu vas devoir retourner chez les Dursley un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien. »_

Harry pâlit considérablement à cette annonce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et il fronça ses sourcils. Il commença à frotter nerveusement ses jambes de ses mains.

_« Qu'en savez-vous ? »_

Sa voix est tremblante, il est nerveux. Il se serait passé quelque chose l'été dernier ?

« _Je refuse de retourner là-bas ! »_

_« Je ne te donne pas le choix, figures toi. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te renvoyer chez ces personnes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Pour ta sécurité, tu comprends ? »_

Harry lève un regard plein de larmes vers le visage du directeur. Il sert ses jambes contre lui, tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches, il déglutit difficilement, puis s'apprête à parler quand…

_« Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, ils vont recommencer ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer à Privet Drive ! »_

Remus Lupin à la rescousse ! Il m'a fait peur à surgir comme ça, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !

« _Remus ! Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici ! »_

Pomfresh lui lance un regard colérique, ainsi qu'aux autres professeurs.

« _D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous cessiez tous vos enfantillages et que vous me laissiez m'occuper de ce jeune homme ! _

_Vous auriez dû me l'amener avant au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à ce matin ! » _

_« C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu. »_

Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce. Tous se turent à la froideur du ton employé par Harry.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

_« Qu'en savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir que tout se passera bien, qu'ils ne recommenceront pas ? Comment pouvez-vous dire que je serais plus en sécurité avec eux ? »_

Le ton monte, il est en colère, mais pour quelle raison ? J'ai l'impression que personne n'approuve la décision du vieux fou.

_« Les membres de l'ordre leurs ont fait une bonne frayeur ! Ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils récidivent. Et puis, reste tranquille et ils n'auront aucune raison de le refaire. »_

Je vois l'air choqué des professeurs suite à ces paroles. De son côté, Harry bouillonne littéralement.

_« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous êtes en train de dire que tout ça est arrivé par ma faute ? Que j'aurais pu l'éviter ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je vous écoute ! Vous avez fait tellement d'erreurs avec moi, des erreurs qui auraient puent me tuer ! Et à chaque fois vous veniez avec vos excuses bidon et à chaque fois je vous croyais ! Une fois de plus, personne n'est d'accord avec votre décision, mais peu importe, c'est vous qui avez raison ! Si je comprends bien, je resterais enfermé dans ma chambre, sans faire de bruit, sans même respirer, comme ça je serais sûr de ne pas énerver mon oncle ! »_

Je rêve… il vient de passer un savon au directeur…

Dumbledore le regarde d'une façon étrange mais ne répond pas. Il lui a coupé le sifflet, je crois. Il jette un dernier regard aux professeurs présents et part dans un ''On se voit plus tard'' pour ceux-ci.

Un ange passe…

J'ai bien l'impression que ma bourde d'hier n'est pas seule responsable de son regard. D'un côté je me sens un peu plus rassuré. D'un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a pu se passer. Pourquoi a-t-il peur de retourner chez son oncle ? Ce ne sont que des moldus ! Il n'y a rien à craindre de ce genre d'individus.

Je pousse un soupir de découragement avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur, Remus Lupin se tourne brusquement dans ma direction. C'est pas vrai ! Quel idiot je fais !

Je le vois scruter de son regard indéfinissable vers moi, je cesse de respirer, il va me repérer ! Il fronce les sourcils, puis, avec un léger sourire reporte son attention vers les autres professeurs.

Il s'est passé quoi là ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'a repéré ! C'est un loup-garou, il a du sentir mon odeur ou mon angoisse… et ce sourire… il sait que je suis là

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour convaincre Albus de faire autrement. Et dans le pire des cas, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je te le promets. »_

Son ton est rassurant.

« _Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. »_

Je ne savais pas que Potter se permettait tant d'insolence avec ses proches. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne réagissent même pas à son agressivité. Ils doivent certainement avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le faire et puis, vu que je suis là, il ne vaut mieux pas que le ton monte contre lui ou je risque de les étriper.

_« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a __pas voulu que ça se__ passe comme ça. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. »_

Il le regarde d'un air blessé, déçu même.

De qui parlent-ils ? De Sirius Black ? Il lui aurait fait une promesse ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, moi aussi je vais dire deux mots à ce vieux cinglé !

Je me tourne vers la porte pour sortir et me rend compte que je ne peux pas, ils vont tout de suite deviner si ils voient une porte s'ouvrir toute seule… je dois attendre que quelqu'un sorte.

Severus, accompagné des autres professeurs, excepté Lupin se dirigent vers la sortie. Je m'apprête à les suivre quand j'entends le loup garou parler avec l'infirmière. Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je tends l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

_« Vous devriez attendre qu'il s'endorme, il est trop énervé et encore sous le choc de la mort de Sirius, vous n'arriverez à rien pour le moment. »_

_« Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier tout de même ! »_ Répondit Pomfresh d'un ton outré.

« _Je n'oserais pas. Mais je le connais bien. »_

_« Moi aussi je commence à bien le connaitre, figurez-vous et je ne vais pas attendre qu'il s'endorme de lui-même ! Vous avez déjà attendu toute la nuit pour me l'amener, laissez-moi faire maintenant ! Ouste ! »_

J'hésite entre suivre Lupin qui se fait mettre dehors ou rester pour être sûr que cette maudite infirmière n'aura pas de geste déplacé.

La jalousie et l'inquiétude sont trop fortes, tant pis, je me débrouillerais pour sortir quand elle aura le dos tourné.

Elle dit à Harry de l'attendre une seconde. Comme-ci il allait prendre ses jambes à son coup ! Elle revient au bout de quelques secondes avec une fiole de potion violette. On dirait de la potion de sommeil.

_« Tiens mon grand, bois ça d'une traite que je puisse commencée à te soigner. »_

Il prend la fiole d'un air méfiant. Il est vraiment trop nul en potion, même un premier année reconnaitrait la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Visiblement, Pomfresh le connait bien…

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Elle pince les lèvres d'un air dubitatif, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas croire à tant d'ignorance… même moi je n'en reviens pas.

_« C'est pour tes écorchures. »_

C'est pas beau de mentir ! Où veut-elle en venir ?

Il doute mais boit le contenu, j'arrive pas à croire ça ! On pourrait le tuer comme ça ! Quoique, si il est aussi docile, c'est surement parce qu'il s'agit de Pomfresh.

Elle attrape la fiole et sa tête pour l'empêcher de percuter le mur suite à l'effet de la potion. Il ne va pas être content en se réveillant.

L'infirmière s'affaire autour de lui pendant que je me perds dans mes pensées. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'incriminer dans cette catastrophique soirée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de travers ? Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Maintenant que leur plan est tombé à l'eau, je vais avoir mon père sur le dos, ce dingue ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas constaté que j'accomplis correctement ma mission.

Je ne sais plus comment faire. Comment lui faire croire que je reste loyal envers lui et Face-De –Serpent, histoire de rester en vie, tout en évitant de faire trop de dégâts du côté de Potter et en esquivant Parkinson… Et préserver mon secret…

Je vais devenir dingue à ce rythme là !

Tout en sortant de mes stupides mes utiles pensées, je jette un œil du côté de la petite vielle en blouse blanche. Non mais elle se croit où la vieille peau !? On ne déshabille pas les gens comme ça ! Vieux radis desséché ! Sale perverse en manque ! S'en prendre à un adolescent incapable de se défendre ! C'est scandaleux !

Je continu de l'injurier mentalement, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je suis jaloux de Pomfresh… ça va décidément pas… il faut que je me calme avant de devenir jaloux de son propre T-shirt… mes gènes de Veela me font penser n'importe quoi. _(3)_

C'est à ce moment là que je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est étendu sur le lit, en caleçon. Pomfresh l'a mit sur le côté afin de vérifier qu'elle a bien soignée toutes les plaies. Elle regarde son dos avec insistance et résignation.

Je m'approche doucement, ma vue est brouillée, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu, je dois m'en assurer, je dois être sûr, ça ne peut pas être ça !

Ce serait pour ça qu'il ne veut pas retourner chez ses moldus ?

C'est eux qui lui ont fait ça ?

J'avance très lentement, tremblant. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. De ne pas me contrôler à la vue de ses marques.

C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a endormit ? Il ne se serait pas laissé soigné sinon…

Je suis tout prêt maintenant, mon rythme cardiaque augmente. Je crains qu'elle n'entende mon cœur battre. Je pose mes yeux sur lui, et là, je comprends sa panique, son refus de retourner là bas. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

_A suivre…_

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm Hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

_(1) Que toute personne qui ose dire qu'il y a ressemblance avec l'auteur se prépare à recevoir un Doloris !_

_(2) Même chose que (1) !_

_(3) Bien sur Draco, crois-y ^^_

_Concours ! D'après vous, qu'a Harry ?_

_1- Des ailes de Mazoku (NDA, arrêter les mangas…)_

_2- Un tatoo de Betty Boop !_

_3- Pleins de poils !_

_4- Autre - Préciser._

_Le concours est lancé, n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos réponses par review ^^_

_Une petite review pleaaaase !!! _


	4. Ecoutez moi !

Pour commencer, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Le rythme va ralentir un peu, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance mais je vous promets de faire au mieux.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui m'a achevée la correction dans des délais très serrés parce que j'étais en retard ^_^ et en plus je l'engueule parce qu'elle traine, la pauvre !

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

**Chapitre 3 : Ecoutez-moi !**

Je reste là, à le fixer. Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Pourquoi ?

Qui ?

Quand ?

Ces questions tournent en rond dans ma tête. Qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !!

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Ça va devenir incontrôlable, il ne faut pas que je reste ici.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son dos, sur ces marques, je commence à reculer vers la sortie. Si je reste plus longtemps je vais me faire repérer et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore immédiatement ! J'avais déjà deux ou trois trucs à lui dire, mais là, je vais en avoir pour la journée !

Comment ose t-il le renvoyer là bas ? Comment peut-il seulement y penser ? Il est stupide ou méchant ? On critique Voldemort mais je commence à me demander si les méthodes du « côté de la lumière » sont si merveilleuses que ça !

Pomfresh a reprit son activité mais semble abattue.

J'arrive dos à la porte. Merde, elle est fermée !

Evidemment !

J'y reste adossé, les yeux clos essayant de faire disparaître cette vision mais sans y parvenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends un peu d'agitation. L'infirmière a visiblement terminée son travail puisqu'il repose l'air serein sous la couverture. Elle s'éloigne du lit de son patient pour se diriger vers une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle de l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte refermée, je patiente quelques secondes et me précipite hors de la pièce.

Je cours comme un dératé et manque de percuter une bonne dizaine d'élèves qui se rendent en cours.

Bordel ! Peuvent pas dégager de ma route !

C'est là qu'une petite voix me fait remarquée que je suis encore sous le sortilège de Désillusion, et que par ce fait, les autres ne peuvent me voir.

Je vire cette stupide voix de ma tête, je l'ai pas invitée que je sache ! Et je me triture suffisamment les méninges sans avoir besoin d'un coup de main !

J'arrête ma course dans un couloir isolé et stop le sortilège qui me cache aux yeux de tous. C'est un liquide chaud cette fois-ci que je sens couler le long de mon corps.

Je reprends mon chemin, bien décidé à parler au vieux fou.

J'arrive finalement devant la porte qui mène à son bureau. Quel est le mot de passe déjà ? Il en change tellement souvent que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… et c'est toujours un truc stupide du genre ''sorbet au citron'' ou ''Chocogrenouille''…

Me rappelle plus du dernier en date.

Et qui a osé dire que c'était bien d'être préfet en chef ? Qui ? A part la chambre individuelle et la salle de bain des préfets, il n'y a que des inconvénients ! Comme devoir connaitre des tonnes de mots de passes qui ne servent à rien…

C'était un truc bizarre, je crois… Voyons voir… Chocobon ? Non… Nutella ! Ah, non, ça c'est l'ancien. Bounty (1) ! Je me demande où il a trouvé un nom pareil…

Je prononce l'étrange mot de passe qui ne doit avoir de signification que pour le vieux citronné. La porte pivote pour me libérer les escaliers que je monte avec empressement.

J'arrive devant une lourde porte derrière laquelle se cache le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça Albus ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! » Cria la voix de Lupin.

« Arrêtez donc de le prendre comme ça Remus. Vous réagissez comme si je l'envoyais à l'échafaud ! » Tonna Dumbledore.

« C'est ce que vous faites ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous lui demandez ? Même si les Dursley ne recommencent pas, essayez de comprendre sa peur, son angoisse de devoir retourner là bas ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui imposer ça ! Je me chargerais de lui ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Harry doit retourner chez son oncle et sa tante ! Pour sa sécuri… »

« Sa sécurité ? » Hurla le loup-garou. « Mais enfin, quelle sécurité ? Il est plus en danger chez ses moldus que nul par ailleurs ! »

« Remus ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il doit rester un minimum près de sa tante pour que la protection du sang que lui a laissé sa mère continue à agir contre Voldemort ! C'est essentiel pour sa sécurité et la nôtre ! Vous connaissez la prophétie comme je la connais, il est primordial qu'il reste en vie pour accomplir ce pour quoi il est né ! » Le vieux ne démord de ses arguments…

Je reste planté devant la porte, je n'ose pas frapper. Je suis sidéré par ce que je viens d'entendre. Il se sert de Harry comme d'une arme ? Une arme qui doit mourir quand bon lui semble ? Je recommence à ruminer des idées noires en me demandant comment je pourrais faire disparaitre le vieux débris sans éveiller les soupçons… peut être que le loup-garou me filerait un coup de main, il a l'air sympa finalement…

Tiens, on dirait que la conversation a cessée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violement devant mon nez et Lupin surgit devant moi.

Il me fixe dans les yeux, le regard triste. Je l'entends murmurer un vague « je compte sur toi Draco » et il s'en va en criant à l'intention de Dumbledore :

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

Ouuuuuuh ! Y a de l'ambiance dans l'Ordre du Phoenix… je sens que je vais me bidonner là ! Je reste planté à fixer les escaliers par lesquels est descendu le lycanthrope.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Keskidi le vioc ?

Je le regarde d'un air complètement ahuri.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, non ? Sinon pourquoi être devant la porte de mon bureau ? » L'est perspicace le citron…

« Je… oui ! Il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important ! » Je reprends mes esprits tant bien que mal.

Il s'efface pour me laissé entrer. Je m'avance dans l'immense bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

D'un coup j'ai la tête vide. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas m'écouter, quelque soit mes arguments. Et comment l'empêcher de l'envoyer là bas sans lui dire que Harry est mon compagnon ?

AAAAAHHHHHH ! Quand Harry l'apprendra, il me tapera dessus avec une batte de Quidditch ! Ah, non ! Il s'est fait virer de l'équipe… à cause de moi… ben comme ça, il n'a plus accès au matériel !

Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, parfois j'ai le sentiment que ce vieux cinglé lit dans les pensées. Et j'aimerais pas qu'il lise ce genre de choses.

« Je t'écoute. Tu voulais me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu étais au courant de quelque chose peut être ? » Il me pose cette question avec un regard bienveillant, je trouve ça plutôt étrange.

« Je… vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous dire. »

« Je le sais. Mais habituellement tu essais de me le faire comprendre. Je n'ai rien vu venir pourtant… mais je suppose que ton père ne te laisse pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. J'imagine que si tu les as faits attraper par les membres de la garde inquisitoriale, c'était pour les retenir ?

Je te suis très reconnaissant de tes efforts Draco, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te motive à nous aider ? »

Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Il m'a encore embobiné le vieux fou ! Il a réussit à tourner la conversation comme il le voulait, c'est vraiment pas possible, ça !

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre tant que je vous aide, non ? » Je prends mon ton le plus froid, va pas aimer le père Noel.

« Draco…je suis certain que tu n'as que de bonnes intentions, mais il serait temps que tu choisisses ton camp. »

AAAAAHHH ! Je déteste quand il joue les gentils !!!

« Si je me décide pour de bon, vous promettez de m'écouter et de prendre mon avis en compte sur un sujet très important ? »

Te crois pas le plus malin, papi !

« Je te promets de t'écouter attentivement. »

Je lui lance un regard méfiant, je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de m'emberlificoter tout ça…

« Vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort, contrairement au souhait de mon père. Vous savez aussi que si je ne vous ai pas rejoint jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce que ça me mettrait en danger. Et vous savez aussi que je ne peux pas vous révéler qui est mon compagnon. » Je dis d'une traite.

« C'est donc un compagnon et non une compagne… je m'en doutais, c'est souvent le cas, vu qu'à la base les Veela sont rares, puisque ne faisant pas partit de l'espèce d'origine, contrairement aux Velanes, la moitié est donc très souvent un homme…(2) »

« … »

« Je ne fais que supposer, bien sûr. Mais tes dires étaient plutôt clairs. Tu dois faire attention, ton père pourrait se servir de ce genre d'information si tu la laisses s'échapper. »

Il m'énerve ! Mais il m'énerve !! Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible ! Y a pas moyen d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Je suis venu pour l'empêcher de renvoyer Harry chez les moldus (3) et lui, il m'empêche de faire mon devoir de compagnon ! Comment je fais pour protéger mon Harry avec un vieux cinglé pareil dans les pattes ? Faut que je réfléchisse à une solution pour l'éliminer sans me faire prendre, en plus, Lupin m'a donné son feu vert !

Mes pensées dérivent toutes seules. Je m'imagine n'importe quoi pour tenter de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai fais, de ce que j'ai vu.

J'ai un flash. Je le revois. Hier soir. Il est tard, je me fais un sang d'encre, je tourne en rond à l'attendre. Il est là, devant moi, le regard détruit.

Je le revois à l'infirmerie. La peur dans ses beaux yeux verts. Le mécontentement du loup-garou et ces marques. Ces horribles marques. Incrustées sur sa peau, au plus profond de sa chair.

Elles sont là. Immanquables et indélébiles. Comment peut-on faire ça ?

« J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce dont mon père est capable de faire, même s'agissant de son fils. La preuve en est qu'il veut me faire devenir comme lui. Un Mangemort. Stupide. Méchant. Se battant pour une stupide cause et une stupide personne. Je ne veux pas devenir ça. Il le sait.

Pourtant, il fait comme si il ne se doutait de rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« Malgré ses erreurs, il reste ton père. Et un père protège son enfant, même si ce n'est pas toujours de la bonne manière. »

C'est quoi ce ton mielleux ? Il me prend pour un gosse de dix ans ? Il ne va quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que mon père fait ça par amour ou je ne sais quoi ?

Une fois de plus, je me rends compte que je n'arriverai jamais à mes fins de cette manière. A croire qu'il sait de quoi je veux lui parler et qu'il détourne la conversation.

« Et Potter ? »

Ça y est ! Je me suis lancé !

« Pardon ? »

« Harry Potter. Ça n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé hier soir. Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? » Je tente de garder un ton neutre mais je vois bien qu'il me regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à lui. Vous ne vous entendez pas très bien il me semble. »

« Il faut bien sauver les apparences. Vous imaginez si mon père apprenait que je m'entends bien avec lui… je suis censé l'achever, pas copiner avec ! »

Il me lance un regard surpris.

« L'achever ? C'est donc ta nouvelle mission. Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'aura pas besoin que je l'aide pour sombrer. Et encore moins qu'on l'envoi de nouveau chez ces moldus ! »

« Où veux-tu en venir Draco ? » Son ton est moins bienveillant que tout à l'heure, on approche d'un sujet sensible…

« Je veux dire que malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait vous voulez le renvoyer là bas ! Je veux dire que vous le considérez plus comme une arme que comme un garçon de 15 ans ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous disiez encore tout à l'heure qu'il devait réaliser ce pour quoi il est né, subir ce genre de choses fait partit de la prophétie ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant pour la prophétie ? Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça ! Qui t'en a parlé ? »

Dumbledore commence à s'énerver, je crois que j'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin.

« Mon père. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit… je devine juste qu'il s'agit de Harry et Voldemort. Et puis, vous manquez de discrétion. Je vous ai entendu en parler… »

« Tu ne dois pas te mêler de ça ! Tu as bien compris ? »

Je rêve… il me coupe et pour me parler comme à un gosse en plus.

« Et vous ne devez pas l'envoyer à Privet Drive ! »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, hein ? »

Il me regarde interloqué. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui parle sur ce ton.

« Pourquoi le sort de Harry t'intéresse soudainement ? Tu me demande de te faire confiance mais tu me caches bien trop de choses, comme ton compagnon…

Tu sais de qui il s'agit et depuis quelques temps déjà. »

Je n'aime la tournure de la conversation. Chaque fois que je pense la maîtriser, il la retourne à son propre avantage.

« Ne le renvoyez pas là bas. »

Mon ton est bas, je n'ose même plus le regarder.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi les laissez-vous faire sans rien dire ? »

Je lui lance un regard plein de larmes, mon ton monte de nouveau de plus en plus, je ne me contrôle plus.

« Pourquoi leur donner l'occasion de recommencer ? Il a vraiment si peu d'importance à vos yeux ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Une sorte d'aura commence à m'entourer. Je sais que si je ne ma calme pas je suis capable de déclencher une tempête. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution, à part lui faire comprendre qui est ma moitié.

Il continu à me fixer, sans sourciller. Pas impressionné pour deux sous.

« Alors c'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ton compagnon ? Je ne suis même pas surpris mais je comprends que tu souhaitais me le cacher. Tu as peur de vous mettre tout les deux en danger. »

Je le savais. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin ! J'ai tout foiré ! Tout !

Non seulement Harry va être expédié chez les cinglés mais en plus je viens de révéler à Dumbledore qu'il est mon compagnon… ma dernière chance est d'en jouer pour l'empêcher de faire l'erreur de le mettre en péril à cause d'une stupide histoire de sang.

« Vous ne l'enverrez pas là bas, hein ? Lupin est d'accord pour s'occuper de lui, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Encore une fois, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Tâches seulement de rester discret et de ne pas révéler à ton père ce que je viens d'apprendre. »

« Et si vous trouviez un prétexte pour qu'il reste à Poudlard, je resterais aussi. Comme ça, vous aurez l'œil sur lui et ça nous permettra de sympathiser… parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'adore pour l'instant… »

Je reste dans mes pensées, à me demander comment je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il m'accepte. Ça me parait impensable… il faudrait déjà qu'il tolère ma présence.

Vu nos relations, c'est plutôt mal partit. Et après tout, lui peut très bien vivre sans moi…mais pas l'inverse. Alors pourquoi ferait-il des efforts ? J'ai tout fais pour qu'il me déteste. Parfois je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

« Non. »

Le ton sec me sort de mes pensées.

« Non ? »

Je dois avoir l'air d'un ahuri.

« Il va aller chez son oncle et sa tante et tout se passera bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu cesses de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Les vacances sont demain, il partira comme d'habitude et avec les autres dans le Poudlard Express et vous vous reverrez à la prochaine rentrée.

Maintenant, vas donc en cours. Le professeur Rogue n'aime pas les retardataires. »

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que je suis en retard. Je sors du bureau sans chercher à continuer la conversation qui ne mènera à rien de toutes façons.

Je me dépêche dans les sombres et humides couloirs du château en direction des cachots pour assister à mon cours de potion.

Des pensées plein la tête, je ne sais plus se que je dois faire.

Je dois trouver un moyen de le protéger. Je dois les empêcher de recommencer. Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça, je ne veux plus revoir ces marques… ces horribles marques. Incrustées, indélébiles, sur son corps et dans sa tête.

A suivre…

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

(1) L'auteur nie absolument être accro aux Kinder et en train de manger un Bounty… AAAAhhhh ! Mon clavier !!!

(2) Voir le prologue : les Veelas sont les mâles des Velanes. A l'origine, seules les Velanes existent. Dans cette fic, j'ai repris l'idée des Velanes mâles, dites Veela (on en trouve dans d'autres fics). Comme à la base ce ne sont que des femelles, leurs compagnons sont des hommes, et comme le Veela est issu d'un mélange de gènes entre Velanes et humain, ils ne font pas partit de l'espèce d'origine, la nature étant bien faite, et pour notre plus grand plaisir, j'ai donc décidée que les compagnons des Veela étaient très souvent des hommes vu que mère nature se base sur l'espèce d'origine qui est composée de femelles.

Vous m'avez suivie ? ^__^

(3) Harry chez les ch'ti ! MDR !

**Pour plus de news, rendez-vous sur mon blog, lien sur mon profil.**

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Yuuya :** Je n'ai qu'un conseil : cours te cacher !!!! Comment ça il y a ressemblance avec moi ??? Je suis pas d'accord ! Je proteste ! Je nie !!! Attends un peu qu'on se voit histoire que je me venge… gnéhéhéhé ! (rire sadique ^^)

C'est un bon chapitre, je sais ^^ (l'auteure a les chevilles qui enflent ^^).

Les ailes de Mazoku ? MDR ! Ça n'existe pas (tu comprendras quand je t'aurais passé les Kyou kara maoh ^^)

OOOOOhhh mais tu m'en donne de bonnes idées toi ^-^ Des moldus pyromanes ? Faut que t'arrêtes les FMA (t'aurais-je contaminée ? *Regard plein d'espoir*).

Et en plus tu râles parce que tu ne connais pas la suite ??? Je vais te faire languir, moi ! Tu vas voir ! ^^

Merci pour ta correction express mais du coup, j'ai dû attendre le lendemain matin, y en a qui commencent tôt ! (*cours se cacher*)

**Elodie :** Merci pour ta review. Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité mais si tu veux la réponse, je ne la connais pas encore moi-même précisément… Bravo l'auteur *_*

Il va falloir patienter encore un peu…

**Hermoni :** Merci pour ta review pleine d'humour, j'avais pas pensée à tout ça, tiens… ^_^

Draco va tenter de le protéger, à sa façon. Déjà, il engueule Dumby, c'est pas si mal ^^

Pour être franche, je tâtonne un peu… j'ai une idée générale pour l'histoire et je me bats pour tout mettre en place. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire tarder la rencontre entre nos deux loustiques.

**Narue :** Merci pour ta review. Pour l'histoire de Veela, ça se voit pas mal dans les fics alors je me suis documentée pour faire ressembler Draco au maximum aux Vélanes qu'a reprit J.K. Rowling. Je me suis lancée un défit énorme pour cette fic (ma correctrice me prend pour une folle ^_^), et j'espère pouvoir y arriver !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez, c'est un plaisir de les lire ! ^^**


	5. Si seulement je pouvais te parler

**Note de l'auteur :**_**L'avis des lecteurs est le seul retour qu'a un auteur quant à son travail. Pour moi, c'est mon carburant. Je n'ai presque pas de retour sur cette fic. Je sais que je débute, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais c'est un travail qui me demande des heures rien que pour 1 chapitre. Je sais qu'il y a du passage, certaines personnes me mettes en alerte (ce qui me fait plaisir) mais ne laisse même pas un petit mot…**_

_**Je ne vous demande pas d'éloges, je ne demande pas à avoir des tonnes de reviews, mais juste votre avis, vos impressions, vos remarques ou tout ce qui pourrait m'aider et me prouver que je ne passe des heures à me triturer les méninges pour rien.**_

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre mais des évènements totalement hors de contrôle m'ont empêchés d'aller plus vite : 3 semaines de crèves qui ont finit par 16h d'hibernation, mon frère qui a débarqué en France avec toute sa petite famille et ils sont… envahissants, plus d'heures au boulot et la fatigue de tout ça qui se cumule, ça donne une crise de flemmardise aigue encouragée par le manque de reviews…**

**Catégorie :** Drame/Romance

**Rating :** M (ça va venir, ne vous en faites pas)

**Paring :** Harry/Draco Donc, comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est un yaoi (Relation entre deux hommes). Les personnes que ça dérangent sont invitées à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite ou bien sur « précédent ».

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi et le père Noel ne me les a pas offerts…

**Résumé :** Poudlard, fin de 5ème année. Sirius vient de se faire tuer pendant que Draco attend le retour de Harry, espérant avoir pu déjouer les plans de son père et de Voldemort. Mais dans quel état le Gryffondor va revenir ?

**Bonne lecture** !

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

**Chapitre IV : Si seulement je pouvais te parler**

J'arrive aux cachots complètement essoufflé. Devant moi se dresse la porte qui me mène droit à mon destin.

Mon sordide destin… Quand je pense que je suis en retard au cours de mon parrain. Il va me passer un savon, Serpentard ou non. Et je déteste que l'on me réprimande. Je suis un Malfoy ! Fier et hautain, voila ce que je suis. Ce que je dois être du moins, aux yeux des autres.

Les couloirs sont déserts, preuve que tous les élèves sont en cours. Ils ne sont pas en retard, eux. Pas comme moi.

Je me tiens enfin devant la porte de la salle de cours, je prends le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de frapper.

« _Entrez. »_ Son ton est sec, froid, comme à son habitude.

« _Navré pour le retard, professeur Rogue. J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore_. » Je lui dis ça de façon naturelle, je sais qu'il n'enlèvera pas de point à Serpentard, heureusement pour moi que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor… un ou deux en particulier d'ailleurs.

« _Allez donc vous assoir monsieur Malfoy. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous imaginer que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être en retard à mon cours sous prétexte que les B.U.S.E. sont passées et que les vacances commencent demain._

_Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas avertit de votre convocation. »_

Je ne réponds pas, ça ne servirait à rien, il adore avoir le dernier mot alors autant le lui laisser tout de suite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à le contredire. Mais alors pas du tout. Je préfèrerais être en présence d'un petit brun aux incroyables yeux verts.

Des yeux dans lesquels je resterais bien plongé des heures si je le pouvais. Peut - être qu'un jour j'en aurais la possibilité. Si il me laisse aller vers lui.

« _Aller vous assoir monsieur Malfoy ! » __Je sors de mes pensées brusquement, c'est vrai que je suis toujours bêtement debout à côté de la porte. Je me dirige à nouveau dans mes pensées vers ma place. Décidément, je suis constamment ailleurs ces derniers temps._

Le cours est d'un ennui mortel, je jette furtivement des coups d'œil en direction du rouquin et de sa copine touffue. Quand vont-ils arrêter de tirer des tronches pareilles ? Je ne suis pas étonné que Potter ai eu l'air déprimé toute l'année avec des potes comme ça… Ils donneraient des envies de suicide à Dumbledore, le roi de l'optimisme, c'est peu dire...

Dans un sens, c'est mieux qu'il ne passe pas ses vacances avec eux, je crois qu'ils ne l'auraient pas aidé, au contraire. Ils font comme-ci ils le comprenaient mais c'est un mensonge. Je me demande même si ils se rendent compte réellement de la situation. Si il y a deux personnes qui sont incapables de concevoir ce qu'il vit, c'est bien eux. Je trouve ça plutôt malheureux étant donner qu'ils sont constamment collés à lui comme des sangsues. Je ne sais pas si j'essaie de me trouver des excuses ou si ce que je pense est réel mais je reste persuadé qu'il serait bien mieux et plus en sécurité avec moi. Non, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi ! De toute façon, même ce satané Dumbledore ne comprend rien ! Il fait n'importe quoi en plus ! N'importe quoi…

Mais quand même, l'obliger à retourner chez des moldus… qui lui ont fait du mal. Je dois trouver un moyen d'être avec lui. Je dois tout faire pour le protéger, sans me faire attraper… ça me parait plutôt compliqué.

La fin du cours sonne.

Enfin.

C'est peut être la première fois que je n'apprécie pas un cours de potion à ce point là. Je suis machinalement Théo et Blaise qui se dirigent à l'extérieur pour profiter de la pause.

Je me traine toute la journée, comme un boulet. Mon cerveau ne cesse de réfléchir, de chercher un moyen de le sortir de là et de calmer mes gènes de Veela qui deviennent vraiment envahissants.

Je suis jaloux de tout ! Et c'est d'autant pire que je ne peux pas le voir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Jaloux des gens qui l'approchent, lui parlent. De ce qu'il peut penser des autres. De ce qu'il peut ressentir. Pourtant, il ne me parle même pas. Il ne m'apprécie même pas… Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aimera peut être même jamais.

Je recommence à broyer du noir. Je me demande s'il retrouvera cette étincelle de vie qui brillait dans son regard. Je me demande si un jour, elle brillera pour moi. Je crois que je me fais vraiment des idées. Jamais il ne m'acceptera, jamais il ne voudra de moi. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de la revoir. Cette étincelle.

La journée se termine plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas même aux repas. Il doit encore être à l'infirmerie. J'ai envie de le voir. De lui parler. J'aimerais rester avec lui, le protéger de tout. L'emmener quelque part et lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance est à la fête. C'est la dernière soirée avant l'année scolaire prochaine. La dernière soirée pour certains élèves. Un jour, ça sera ma dernière soirée à moi aussi. Un jour, je ne reviendrais plus à Poudlard. Ça me fait peur. Tout ce que cela implique m'effraie.

Je bavarde avec quelques camarades histoire de me changer les idées et de faire bonne figure mais leurs petites vies pathétiques m'indiffèrent.

Je finis par aller rapidement dans ma chambre, terminer de ranger mes affaires dans ma malle. Je peux laisser quelques babioles ici, je récupère cette chambre l'année prochaine, je serais moins chargé comme ça. Et avec ce que je suis censé faire pour mon père pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer.

Après une bonne douche, je décide d'aller me coucher. Il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de tout faire dans la précipitation avant le départ du train demain matin.

Et puis, j'aimerais le voir. Juste un peu. J'en ai besoin. Je suis sûr que lui aussi. Même si il ne le sait pas. Un jour il comprendra.

C'est sur cette pensée que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée pour un bienfaisant sommeil réparateur.

***

Je me sens bien. C'est étrange. J'ai chaud. La lumière est douce mais mes yeux ne semblent pas voir… Je somnole, bien emmitouflé dans ma couette. Pourquoi je ne dors plus ?

_« Draco ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu dors encore ou quoi ? »_

Hein ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que je dors ! Le réveil n'a pas sonné, donc je dors, tiens !

_« Draco, on part dans une demi-heure pour prendre le train, magnes-toi ! »_

Quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Pourquoi le réveil n'a pas sonné ? Ah… Je l'ai cassé hier, j'avais oublié.

D'un coup je me rends compte qu'il faut que je me dépêche, surtout si je veux le voir.

« C'est bon Blaise, j'arrive ! »

Je m'habille en vitesse, jette mes affaires restantes pèles-mêles dans ma malle et sorts de ma chambre pour aller déjeuner. J'ai très envie de changer de direction et de me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Est-ce que je dois le faire ? Je ne sais même pas s'il y est encore. Je m'arrête en chemin. Théo et Blaise s'arrêtent à leur tour et me regardent.

« _Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Draco ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, j'ai un truc à faire, on se rejoint dans le train_. » Je m'apprête à tourner les talons quand Blaise se met à crier.

_« Ah non ! Tu viens manger ! Après tu vas te gaver de bonbons dans le train parce que tu auras faim et tu vas passer le voyage à te plaindre que tu as mal au ventre ! »_

Je le regarde interloqué. Ça me fait de la peine ce qu'il dit mais je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai cette manie de pouvoir agacer les gens sans le vouloir. Et pourtant, je m'en rends compte. C'est perturbant de s'apercevoir que l'on énerve ses amis, qu'on le sait mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire autrement. Pace qu'on est comme ça. Je n'aime pas ça. J'aime encore moins qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

Je le regarde, le visage fermé. Je me sens vexé mais je ne lui dirais pas. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il sache pourquoi je ne voulais pas les suivre. Ils vont se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr. Et je veux encore garder ça pour moi. C'est mon secret. Je dois les protéger eux aussi. Leur dire les mettrait en danger, même si j'ai entièrement confiance en eux.

« _Ne me regarde pas comme ça Draco. On dirait un gamin… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! » _Voila que je lui donne raison en réagissant comme un gosse…

_« Je t'ai froissé à ce que je vois. Je suis désolé mais je ne saisis pas ce qui peut être important à tes yeux à ce point. Tu nous caches des choses ces derniers temps. Je sais que si tu ne nous dis rien, c'est que tu ne peux pas mais tu essais peut être de trop nous en cacher, non ? Je suis sûr que tu peux au moins nous dire une partie de ce qui te pèse à ce point. »_

Il tente de me rassurer, je m'en fiche. Ça ne me pèse pas, j'ai envie de le voir, c'est tout !

_« Je n'ai rien à te dire_. » Je pars devant en direction de la grande salle, vexé comme un pou.

Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Ni à lui, ni à Théo ! Rien ! Rien du tout ! Là !

Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse le voir et qu'on arrête de me poser des questions idiotes !

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, énervé. Blaise et Théo ne me disent plus rien.

L'ambiance reste lourde tout le reste de l'heure mais je suis trop occupé par mes pensées pour y prêter attention. Pansy me jette des coups d'œil frénétiques mais il semblerait qu'elle tienne un tant soit peu à sa vie et préfère ne pas me parler.

Je suis dans le train. Et je n'ai pas pu le voir. Même pas l'apercevoir ! Dans le wagon, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle se regardent, exaspérés. Décidément, ils ne s'apprécient pas ceux là non plus…

J'ai réussi à convaincre Pansy de l'importance des discussions entre hommes et qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Malgré ses jérémiades, elle s'est installée avec d'autres filles de Serpentard dans un autre wagon quand je lui ai assuré qu'on se verrait pendant les vacances. Vu ce que mon père a comme projet, il ne voudra jamais qu'elle vienne, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas.

Je m'ennuis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas parler avec Blaise et Théo à cause des deux autres gorilles et en plus je n'ai pas pu aller voir Harry ce matin avec tout ça. Le monde s'acharne contre moi, je suis maudit !

Théo me regarde d'un air agacé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_« Draco ! Vas donc faire un tour histoire de voir si les première année ne font pas de bêtises. » _

_« Pas envie. » _Je réponds d'un ton las.

_« Mais si voyons ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de te défouler sur un Gryffondor. » _Il me fait un clin d'œil discret. Mince, comment peut-il avoir compris ? Il semble comprendre mon désarroi puisqu'il renchérit.

« _Je le vois bien à ta tête que tu es en manque de Gryffondor à martyriser. En plus Potter à l'air bien mûr pour exploser, ça pourrait être l'occasion rêvée de lui causer des soucis ! »_

Je rêve. Il a deviné ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche un alibi pour aller le voir sans que les autres ne se posent de question. J'adore mes amis. Ils savent ce qu'il me faut et me le montre de façon totalement inattendue.

« _Tu as raison ! Je vais casser du lion ! Ça va m'occuper. »_ Je dis ça de mon air le plus sournois et me lève pour sortir du wagon.

Je marche dans le couloir du train. J'ai pu m'éclipser. C'est bien. Mais je fais quoi maintenant ? Est-ce que je peux réellement aller le voir comme ça. Il va se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. Moi aussi je m'en poserais à sa place. En plus, il va y avoir ses amis. Je ne peux décidément pas me pointer dans son wagon comme ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers les toilettes. Au moins, je n'aurais pas les regards craintifs des plus jeunes élèves braqués sur moi. Pourquoi je me plains ? Cette situation, je ne la dois qu'à moi. Qu'à la réputation que je me suis forgé pendant ces cinq années.

Soudain je me retrouve face à la belette et sa copine pleine de cheveux. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de les faire chier.

« _Vous savez qu'il est interdit aux enfants de se promener seul dans le couloir_ _?_ _Je devrais prévenir vos parents, non ? » _Je prends mon air le plus narquois, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

« _Tu parles de toi le furet, heu… Malfoy ? »_

_« Mon dieu, la belette. Personne ne t'as appris à sortir une vraie répartie ? Et puis c'est la fouine, tu veux ? »_

_« La ferme Malfoy ! »_

_« Visiblement non… » _J'accroche un petit sourire victorieux à mon visage, je sais que ça va l'énerver.

« _Je vais te… »_

Il se précipite vers moi, qui, heureusement avais gardé mes distances. Je ne suis pas stupide et je connais ses réactions à ce rouquin.

« _Ron ! Arrêtes ça ! Laisse le parler ! » _Le petit Ron-Ron à sa mémère stop net au cri strident de sa maitresse. C'est qu'il est bien éduqué…

« _Allons chercher Harry, il est partit depuis longtemps… »_

_« Vous avez perdu votre super héro, comme c'est triste. Vous devriez lui mettre une laisse histoire de l'étouffer un peu plus. »_

_« De quoi tu te mêle toi ? »_

_« Pas la peine d'être aussi hargneux. Je disais juste qu'il doit être trop heureux d'avoir des glues comme vous dans les pattes en permanence. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit barré. Vous ne pensez pas que s'il voulait vous voir il serait revenu dans le wagon. Il est quand même capable de le retrouver… » _

Granger me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas appréciée mon petit discours. Je vois son regard devenir humide. Elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer ?

« _On y va Ron, il reviendra quand il en aura envi. »_

Elle se retourne, les yeux pleins de larmes et attrape le bras du roux pour l'emmener à sa suite. Je ricane intérieurement. Ça n'a pas été compliqué de faire un petit carnage et en plus, c'est bon pour le moral_(1)_. Je reprends ma marche vers les commodités tout en me repassant joyeusement le visage décomposé de la touffue.

J'arrive aux dites toilettes. Heureusement, il ne s'agit pas juste d'un minuscule cabinet comme dans les trains moldus mais d'une salle assez spacieuse avec tout ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels. La magie a vraiment des côtés pratiques.

J'entre dans la pièce de mon pas conquérant, le dos droit, le visage levé. Les squatteurs doivent comprendre qu'ils n'ont rien à faire dans MES toilettes ! En plus, j'adorerais tomber sur un première année histoire de le voir détaler comme un lapin. C'est vraiment très divertissant. Bien plus qu'on ne le croit.

Je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un au fond de la pièce, près des lavabos. Je le vois de dos. Sa silhouette me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ?

Il est plutôt petit, les cheveux d'un brun noir, encore dans sa tenue scolaire qui laisse deviner des épaules plutôt fines. Le dos courbé, comme sous le poids d'un destin trop lourd à porter.

Soudain je comprends. Ce que je peux être idiot ! Je passe mes journées à ne penser qu'à lui et je ne suis pas fichu de le reconnaitre ! D'un coup je me rends compte de la situation et je sais qu'il m'a forcément entendu entrer. Il va se retourner à coup sûr et là, je ne sais pas ce qui va passer.

Je commence à paniquer. Que dois-je faire ? Sortir ? Non, il va trouver ça bizarre.

Faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu ? Ça serait stupide de laisser passer une occasion pareille de lui parler. Mais va-t-il seulement accepter que je lui parle ? Mon cerveau en ébullition cherche une solution à toute vitesse…

« _Pourquoi tu restes planté là à me regarder comme ça Malfoy ? »_

Visiblement pas assez vite… il s'est retourné et me regarde, accoudé au lavabo.

Je reste là à le contempler bêtement. Encore une chose pour laquelle je deviens doué, si mon père me voyait…

_« Heu… il t'arrive quoi là ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

C'est lui qui me demande ça ? Je scrute son visage pour découvrir ses yeux rougis, gonflés. Des cernes les soulignent et mettent en évidence son état de fatigue. Et c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour les autres. Pour moi. Pour moi ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mon cerveau est en état de surchauffe. Je commence à paniquer. Il faut que je lui réponde ! Mais quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? La vérité ? Non, il ne l'acceptera pas aussi facilement. Je me retrouve complètement tétanisé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça mais je suis incapable de lui sortir le moindre mot.

Je commence à reculé vers la porte sans lâcher son regard déconcerté. Il faut que je sorte. Je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois lui dire. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le fâcher encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà contre moi. Je sorts précipitamment et je devine son air surpris.

Je cours comme un dératé vers mon wagon. Mais je suis stupide ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser passer une chance pareille ? Je suis stupide !

hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm hpdm

_(1)_ Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! Désolée… délire perso ^^

(ndc : tu regardes trop Asterix et Cléopatre toi ^^ !) (nda : Même pas vrai !!! hey, hey… J-21 !!!!!!!!!! ^_^)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Cloclo :** Merci de trouver ma fic super. Je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. Ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs.

**Yuuya :** Alors comme ça tu crois aux vies antérieures ? Pourquoi pas… C'est vrai que tu as du être super cinglées dans une autre vie pour en être là aujourd'hui ^^

Et tu sais quoi, comme moi aussi je tiens à la vie, tu auras cette réponse quand je publierais le chapitre ! Na ! Et tâche de le corriger correctement cette fois !

**cours se cacher**

**Maintenant je veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins de reviews !!! **

_Si vous voulez savoir où en est la rédaction de mes chapitres ou si vous aimez les mangas, mon blog est là pour ça ^_^ www . edofanart . skyrock . com pensez à enlever les espaces._


	6. Personne ne te touchera

Tout d'abord, je suis absolument horrifiée et désolée du retard qu'a pris cette fic…

Pour ceux qui ont lus la note que j'avais mise, vous comprenez pourquoi même si ça n'excuse en rien de temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre.

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée, même si je tarde, je la continuerais et je ferais en sorte de ne plus vous faire subir des délais aussi épouvantables.

Pour ma défense, il y a pleins de chapitres des mes auteurs préférés (Pilgrim, Molly, je vous vénère !!! ^^'), je me suis empêchée de les lire pour vous faire ce chapitre. Imaginez mon état lamentable maintenant, c'est malin… *_*

J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop… affreux, horrible, stupide ? J'ai énormément doutée de moi sur ce chapitre (malgré les dires de ma correctice…) et j'aurais besoin de votre avis…

Et je ne dirais pas non à une petite review histoire de m'encourager ^^

**Place au chapitre !**

**Chapitre V : Personne ne te touchera**

_Je cours comme un dératé vers mon wagon. Mais je suis stupide ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser passer une chance pareille ? Je suis stupide _

Je cours. Sans m'arrêter. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. J'ai la sensation que ce train n'a pas de fin. Pourtant j'ai à peine parcouru quelques mètres…

Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je ne sais même plus où je suis.

La seule chose que j'arrive à ressentir, c'est mon cœur qui bat à une vitesse effrénée, la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est de ma gargantuesque stupidité. Pourquoi gargantuesque ? Parce que j'ai épuisé tous les autres synonymes pour dire à quel point elle est immense cette stupidité !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !? Pourquoi je suis aussi stupide ? Pourquoi j'ai paniqué ? Pourquoi j'ai été incapable de lui parler ? C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je fais un concours avec Crabbe et Goyle ? Parce que même si ils sont très doués, je suis sûr et certain de les avoir étalés sur ce coup là. Et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter.

Ça me fait rire de me dire que c'est comme ça que je compte le protéger.

Mais quel idiot ! Il doit me prendre pour un cinglé maintenant ! Se demander ce qui a bien pu me prendre. En fait, ça m'arrangerait qu'il trouve la réponse parce que moi, je suis largué. Il serait plus en sécurité si je le confiais à un nain en manteau rouge et à une armure(1) ! Non mais je vous jure !

Je continu de courir, il était si loin que ça mon wagon où c'est moi qui avance aussi vite qu'un nabot (1)? Je me retourne brusquement en sentant une main retenir mon bras.

- _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Malfoy ?_

Je me laisse envahir par son regard vert. Trop vert. Trop près de moi. Je me sens flanché quand il se remet à me parler.

_Touches-moi._

- _C'est bien la première fois que je te vois fuir une confrontation, surtout contre moi. Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ?_

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je me laisse tomber à genou l'entrainant avec moi.

_Serres-moi._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je l'enlace instinctivement, répondant à mon profond désire. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Sa chaleur, son odeur, lui…

Je ne veux plus le voir me lancer ce drôle de regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

Je le sens se crisper et je le sers encore plus dans mes bras.

A cet instant précis, je ne me demande plus ce qu'il est en train de penser. Je ne veux même pas savoir si les élèves dans les compartiments nous ont remarqués. Je sais que oui, mais je l'ignore. Je me contente de profiter de cette proximité, de ce contact que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Je me sens tellement bien. J'en voudrais tellement plus. Je sens l'odeur de sa peau, j'essaie d'en imaginer la douceur.

_embrasses-moi_

J'aimerais pouvoir sentir celle de ses lèvres quand je me sens repoussé.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Malfoy ? Je sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire mais je suis pas une peluche ! Si t'as besoin de câlins, va donc voir tes amis au lieu de me sauter dessus !_

Il se détache de moi et se relève pour s'éloigner, me laissant dans un état de frustration intense.

_Reviens !_

Je ne dis rien. Je n'arrive plus à parler. J'ai froid soudain. _Ne pars pas !_ J'ai encore agis de façon idiote. Je le regarde s'en aller dans le couloir en me jetant un dernier regard interrogateur et… que signifie cette lueur dans ces yeux ? Je ne sais pas.

J'ai tout foiré.

Je me relève, l'air morne. Je ne le regarde pas partir, se précipitant pour fuir le pauvre fou que je suis. Je ne regarde pas non plus les vitres des compartiments, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que pensent ces idiots et je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de me fixer. Je m'en fiche ! Alors pourquoi j'y pense ? Pour ne pas me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques secondes ? C'est peine perdue, autant me demander d'oublier Dumbledore qui fait des mamours à Fol'œil. Horrible vision qui ne s'effacera malheureusement jamais de mon esprit. Je sais bien qu'on dit que la beauté viens de l'intérieur mais tout de même… Maugrey Fol'œil ! Dumby est vraiment plus frappé qu'on ne le pense.(2)

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent de mon compartiment à la vitesse d'un zombi.

Il va y avoir des potins sur moi cet été, espérons que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles de mon père. Pas trop vite du moins, parce qu'il va le savoir. Inévitablement. Il va falloir que je trouve un bon mensonge pour couvrir cet écart.

Peut être que je pourrais lui faire croire que ça fait partie de ma mission. Me rapprocher de lui pour mieux le détruire ? Je me demande si ça serait une bonne solution pour nous protéger tous les deux en réalité. J'aurais surement dû en parler à Dumbledore.

AAAAHHH ! Non ! Ne pas penser à lui maintenant, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale !

Je rentre dans mon compartiment, les autres me dévisage avec crainte comme-ci j'étais Voldemort en personne. Mon regard désespéré se pose sur Blaise qui me lance un sourire d'excuse.

- _T'as l'air crevé Draco. On dirait que tu as vu un truc horrible._

Et comment ! T'as même pas idée mon vieux ! Il reprend.

- _Tu devrais profiter du reste du voyage pour dormir, je ferais les tournées de surveillance à ta place si tu veux._

Je le regarde, les larmes au bord des yeux. Blaise, je t'aime ! Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ce qu'il faut ?

- _Merci Blaise._

Je ne dis rien de plus mais il sait à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant. Je m'affale sur la banquette comme je peux vu le manque de place et ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de tout oublier, même juste quelques minutes.

- _Draco ?_

_Dray ?_

_Draaaaaaaaquinouuuuuuuuuuuuu !_

_- Hein ?_

Qui me parle ?

_- Sors du coma ! Les autres sont partit du compartiment. Ils voulaient faire une partie de carte explosive mais je leur ai fais comprendre que ça serait très dangereux pour eux si ils te réveillaient de cette manière !_

_- Blaise… appelle moi encore une fois… _

Je réponds outré ! J'ai horreur des surnoms et de celui-là en particulier ! C'est qu'en plus, il me coupe !

_- Je fais ça pour toi moi ! J'y crois pas ! Bonjour la reconnaissance ! Je retiens ! Vraiment merci ! C'est incroyable, après tout ce que je fais pour lui… _

Il marmonne dans son coin maintenant… il va continuer longtemps ses enfantillages ?

_- Blaise. _

Je le coupe.

_- …me traiter de cette façon…_

Il continu.

_- Blaise._

_- … impensable…_

_- Blaise !_

Non mais c'est pas vrai !

_- Oui ?_

_- Vire-moi ce faux air innocent et indigné, ça ne te va pas du tout._

_- Tu trouves aussi ? Je pouvais bien tenter le coup des fois que ça fonctionne… t'as l'air d'être passé dans une moissonneuse batteuse…_

_- Une quoi ?_

_- Laisse tomber, un truc moldu._

_- Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?_

Je déteste quand il dit des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !

_- Nulle part en particulier. Mais je me disais que tu avais peut être envie de parler ? T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment et la scène de tout à l'heure avec Potter ne me dit rien de bon pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais trouvé ton compagnon ?_

_- Alors tu as compris ?_

Je fais d'un air penaud.

_- Draco… n'importe qui aurait compris. Enfin, je dois t'avouer que j'ai des doutes depuis un moment mais je me disais que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Je pensais que ça aurait été un sale coup du destin de désigner Potter comme étant ton compagnon. Mais visiblement le destin a envie de se marrer…_

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans._

_- C'est une façon de parler. Ne prends pas tout mal. Mais avoue que de réunir l'espoir du côté de la lumière avec le futur bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est du sadisme._

_- Je ne suis pas son futur bras droit ! _

Comment peut-il dire ça ? Il sait parfaitement ce que je pense de tout ça !

_- Je sais, moi. Mais c'est comme ça que tu es perçu._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?_

Il me repose la question… je suis obligé de répondre cette fois-ci.

_- Pour te protéger. C'est déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça s'en que je t'y mêle._

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif.

_- Et lui ? _

_- Qui lui ?_

Il soupir. Je crois que j'ai été stupide sur ce coup.

_- Potter. _Me répond t-il patiemment_. Tu lui a expliqué la situation ? Il a grandi avec des moldus, il ne doit pas connaitre les Veelas. Ou alors pas tout ce qui les concernes…_

_- Je ne lui ai rien dis. Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ? Il me déteste. Et il a de bonnes raisons de le faire. Et ce n'est pas son problème… il n'a aucune raison de l'accepter._

_- Sauf si c'est réciproque._

_- Tu rêves en couleur Blaise._

_- Tu crois ça ? Je ne suis pas du même avis que toi. Il avait l'air plus inquiet par ton comportement, et il y avait de quoi, que dégouté ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne crois pas que si le Veela est autant attiré par sa moitié, c'est que ça doit être réciproque ?_

Il me lance un regard malicieux. Son discours tient la route, pourtant…

_- Mais il existe des cas de Veelas qui sont morts suite au rejet de leur partenaire._

Dans les dents Blaise ! Trouve donc une explication à ça !

_- Evidemment ! Les compagnons sont choisit par rapport aux affinités mais l'amour n'est pas chose acquise. C'est à deux que le travail doit être fait, il ne va pas te tomber dans les bras en te hurlant son amour éternel, même si vous faisiez autre chose que de vous disputer à chaque rencontre._

_Ça se travail la vie de couple._

Il me fait un clin d'œil en souriant comme un dément ! Stupide Serpentard !

_- T'as pas bientôt finis tes âneries ?_

_- Parles lui. De toute façon, il le faudra bien un jour ou l'autre alors autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible. A vous deux, vous serez puissant. Peut être suffisamment pour vaincre l'autre cinglé._

Il ne sait pas pour la prophétie. Harry doit le vaincre seul. Sans moi. Vaincre. Ou être vaincu.

- _Merci Blaise._

Je ne préfère pas lui en parler. Je ne suis moi-même pas censé être courant.

- _Tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer les tas de personnes que ton père veut te présenter des fois que ton « compagnon » s'y trouve… Je te vois plus à jouer les espions… d'un petit brun._

_- Je vais être obligé de le surveiller…_

_- Bien tiens ! Je ne suis même pas surpris ! Petit pervers !_

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois Blaise. Je dois le protéger._

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer cet idiot ?

_- De quoi ? Il est à l'abri de Voldemort chez ses moldus, non ?_

Tu ne sais pas.

_- Ce n'est pas de lui que je veux le protéger mais justement de ses moldus._

Tu ne peux pas comprendre_._

_- Ce qui, dans la langue de Draco, veut dire…_

Je le regarde intensément. Dois-je lui en parler ? Je peux lui faire confiance, c'est certain. Mais ça ne le concerne pas. Harry n'aimerait pas que je le raconte à d'autres.

_- Ils lui ont fait du mal, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

_Je pense dire à mon père que je vais voyager un peu et me fier à mon instinct pour tenter de trouver mon compagnon. J'en profiterais pour garder un œil sur lui. Il vit dans un quartier moldu, je ne me ferais pas repérer comme ça. Et si ils tentent quoique ce soit, je les tues !_

Mon ton est devenu menaçant, mes poings se crispent. Oui… si ils lèvent la main sur lui, je fais un massacre.

_- Hum…_

Il a l'air gêné et se trémousse sur son siège.

_Tu fais comme tu veux… si tu essayais de garder ton pouvoir bien gentiment plutôt que de m'irradier les neurones avec ?_

Je le regarde en m'apercevant que dans mon énervement j'ai commencé à libérer de mon pouvoir de Veela. Même Blaise qui me connait n'est pas à l'aise quand ça arrive.

_- Excuses-moi. J'ai encore du mal à me contrôler sur ce genre de choses._

_- Je vois ça._

Nous continuons notre conversation ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à la gare de Londres.

Comme d'habitude, je dois rentrer seul jusqu'au manoir familial. Pour une fois, ça m'arrange bien. Je vais en profiter pour suivre Potter et j'enverrais une lettre à mon père pour lui expliquer mon projet de « voyage pour les vacances ».

Je le cherche des yeux. Il en train de se faire étouffer dans les bras d'une femme petite et replète, aussi rousse qu'on puisse l'être et entouré d'une horde de têtes possédant la même chevelure. Seul lui et sa copine touffue sortent du lot de poils de carottes.

Je le vois saluer toute la troupe et se diriger vers deux gros tas qui tremblent comme des feuilles, cachés derrière un caddie pour bagage.

Alors ce sont eux sa « famille » ? C'est son oncle qui lui a fait ça ? Ces marques. Incrustées dans sa chaire. Indélébiles.

La fureur commence à s'emparer de moi et je m'intime de me calmer. Je ne pense pas que faire une crise de nerf et trucider ces moldus en plein milieu de la gare alors que tout Poudlard est là soit une bonne idée.

Je respire bien calmement et le regarde les suivre, tout sourire présent sur son visage désormais disparu.

Je les hais ! Comment peuvent-ils lui faire ça ?

Discrètement, je prends la même direction qu'eux. Je dois trouver un moyen d'aller chez lui sans me faire remarquer. Je ne connais rien aux transports moldus, je vais donc dans un coin calme et peu fréquenté pour transplaner au 4 Privet Drive.

Je suis arrivé avant eux, évidemment, leurs moyens de transports sont tellement lents et inutiles ! En plus, ils polluent notre belle planète ! Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'aime pas les moldus, ceux-là précisément. Du coup, je m'en prends aux autres alors qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait… on se fait les nerfs comme on peut.

Le quartier est ignoble. Des tas de maisons minuscules s'alignent. Toutes identiques. A se demander comment ils font pour reconnaitre la leur… Il y a un petit parc juste à côté de celle d'Harry. Je m'y installe et camoufle toutes mes affaires avec différents sorts de faibles intensités pour ne pas me faire repérer mais suffisamment efficace pour ne pas être vu des moldus du coin.

Je guette l'arrivée de mon âme sœur.

Cette fois-ci Harry, tu n'es pas seul. Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher.

Mais laisses-moi seulement t'approcher. Juste un peu.

_(1) __**Nda**__ : Rhooooooo ! La référence à FMA ! __(désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)_

_Il faut savoir que Draco est fan de mangas (__**Ndc**__ : enfin surtout fan de fma) ! ^_^_

_Mais oui, mais oui, je suis sûre que Ed est plus doué que Draco en matière de protection ! Quoique…_

**Ndc** : Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné de les retrouver ici !!! ^-^)

_Désolée pour ce débordement intempestif de manga ^^ je crois que je vais faire une mini fic en mélangeant FMA et HP, qu'en dites vous ?_

_Pour ceux qui veulent en débattre, RDV sur mon blog : __**www. edofanart. skyrock. com ^^**_

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas FMA, c'est un scandale !!!_

_(2) _**Ndc** :De tout les couples c'est quand même le plus horrible, presque à faire des cauchemars !

**Nda** : Moui… ça m'est venu comme ça ^^'

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent et merci à ma super correctrice qui me comprend, même quand il manque des mots, des bouts de phrases ou que je réinvente le dico °0°

_Maintenant, je vous laisse cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de page, il ne mord pas, promis !_


	7. Mais ta vie

Je fais des progrès niveau délais, même si c'est pas encore ça ^^

Pour ma défense, la sortie de la nouvelle saison de Fullmetal Alchemist m'a empêchée d'écrire (on peut pas écrire, tenir son blog à jour et regarder 10000 trailers en même temps ^^') (NDC : houuuuuu la mauvaise excuse… :-p)

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent et ça m'a fait super plaisir. Merci à toutes et continuezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!! J'adoOore les reviews ^^

Les nouveaux lecteurs sont les bienvenues !

J'espère avoir tenue mes promesses sur ce chapitre qui a été très difficile à écrire pour moi.

Le rating M commence à se justifier et comme pour le chapitre précédent, je doute beaucoup de moi (mais j'ai remarquée, plus je doute, plus vous aimez ^^ le débat est ouvert ! Bouton vert en bas de la page ^0^)

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VI : Mais ta vie **

_Je guette l'arrivée de mon âme sœur._

_Cette fois-ci Harry, tu n'es pas seul. Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher._

_Mais laisses-moi seulement t'approcher. Juste un peu._

Je suis en train de m'installer dans ma petite tente, invisible aux yeux de quiconque quand j'entends le bruit rutilant d'une voiture qui approche.

Etant donné le peu de monde qui circule dans ce quartier, ça doit être eux.

Je me précipite en dehors pour surveiller son arrivée et me rend compte qu'ils vont me voir si je reste planter au milieu du parc. Déjà que Harry me prend pour un cinglé, je vais essayer de ne pas empirer ma situation à ses yeux. Ses yeux verts. Ses immenses yeux verts…

Je me mets presque à baver devant cette vision quand je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je me dirige rapidement vers un arbre et me cache derrière quand la voiture arrive enfin à mon niveau.

J'y crois pas…

C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête.

Quoi que je commence à me spécialiser dans le domaine…

C'est pas la bonne.

Comment osent-ils rouler sur cette route ? Il n'y a que lui qui ai le droit de prendre ce chemin ! On n'induit pas les gens en erreur comme ça ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ? Et le faux espoir que j'ai eu ? C'est inhumain, moi qui pensais enfin le revoir, pouvoir veiller sur lui, l'admirer en secret après tout ce temps de séparation.

Je n'aurais pas dû me rendre si rapidement ici, l'attente est horrible ! Cette si longue et insoutenable attente !

Plus de dix minutes que je suis ici et il n'est toujours pas arrivé !

Comment les moldus font-ils pour supporter ce genre de transport ?

J'aurais dû le suivre ! Au moins pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien en route.

Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il devrait déjà être là. Il ne faut quand même pas un quart d'heure pour venir de la gare de Londres ? Et… ahhhh ! Ils arrivent !

Non… c'était pas encore la bonne…

Je m'adosse à l'arbre et croise les bras, mécontent. Le pire c'est que je me rends compte de mon comportement puéril, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si Blaise pouvait m'entendre penser, il se moquerait bien de moi.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à cet idiot, j'espère qu'il gardera mon secret. Pas que je manque de confiance en lui, mais je connais son père et si il se doute de quoi que se soit, il n'aura pas de mal à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Je continu de ruminer dans mon coin depuis je ne sais combien de temps, une éternité j'ai l'impression quand une fois de plus, une voiture fait son apparition au coin de la rue. Cette fois-ci, je la reconnais immédiatement et guette son arrivée avec impatience.

La voiture bifurque et rentre dans la minuscule allée du 4 Privet Drive pour enfin s'y arrêter. Mon cœur accélère. Les portières s'ouvrent pour laissé sortir ses occupants.

Harry commence à s'éloigner un peu du véhicule pour se diriger vers le coffre de celui-ci quand son oncle se précipite sur lui et l'attrape sauvagement par le bras.

Il le tire sans ménagement en lui disant quelque chose qu'il est le seul à entendre.

Après l'avoir secoué comme un forcené, il le lâche et le laisse se débrouiller avec ses affaires plutôt lourdes et encombrantes puisqu'il y a tout pour tenir l'année entière à Poudlard.

Je le vois peiner avec tout ce fatras mais je ne peux pas aller l'aider… ou alors il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse, ce qui me parait plutôt compliquer.

Son oncle revient à la charge et lui hurle de se dépêcher.

Il veut mourir lui ou quoi ?

Tant bien que mal, je le vois rentrer dans l'insignifiante maisonnette avec toutes ses affaires.

La porte se ferme.

Je ne le vois plus.

Quel idiot !

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail !_(1)_

Je vais devoir me contenter de le surveiller quand il sortira mais comment le protéger de sa famille alors ?

Je peux peut être me taper l'incruste chez eux ? Une fois de plus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le mieux pour lui. Cela pourrait attiser la colère de sa famille. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du genre à accueillir un étranger à bras ouverts, surtout un sorcier. Et je suis totalement incapable de me comporter comme un moldu.

Je vais surveiller comme ça pour le moment, en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Mais au moindre problème, je fais cramer ces stupides moldus tous autant qu'ils sont !_(2)_

Il est déjà tard et je me prépare pour la nuit, un œil toujours du côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment je pourrais faire. Je ne peux quand même pas me contenter de le surveiller de loin… je ne pourrais pas intervenir à temps en cas de soucis. Et pire encore, si je ne me rends pas compte qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Après tout, ces gens ont l'air de s'inquiéter des « qu'en dira-t-on », alors ils seront discret à coup sûr.

Je décide de mettre ma fierté mal placée de côté et passe la nuit à chercher une solution, qui, somme toutes est plutôt logique et inévitable pour arriver à mes fins…

C'est avec la peur au ventre que je commence mon escalade sur le toit de la microscopique maison, que ne l'est plus tant que ça, surtout niveau hauteur._(3)_

Le plus difficile est de ne pas se faire remarquer, voila pourquoi je fais ça en pleine nuit ! Mais c'est pas évident non plus de ne pas se rompre le cou… voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça en pleine nuit !!!

Harry… qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire. Et tu ne te doutes de rien.

Après mon incroyable épopée sur le toit du 4 Privet Drive, je me sers de ma magie afin de m'aménager un petit coin tranquille et surtout invisible pour les idiots de voisins qui auraient l'idée de regarder ce qui se passe dans la famille de pigeons qui partage les tuiles avec moi.

Plusieurs jours se passent et se ressemblent. J'utilise un sort de magie noire qui me permet de voir à travers la toiture. Il ne sort presque que pour s'occuper de l'affreux et minuscule jardin. Il ne quitte pas cette maison, pas même pour se promener ou faire quelques courses. Ce qui parait étrange étant donné que cette famille de fous à l'air de le prendre pour un elfe de maison.

Quand il n'est pas obligé de rester dans sa miteuse « chambre », il doit faire le ménage, la cuisine, tailler les haies ou passer la tondeuse. Il n'y a que pour nettoyer la cuisine qu'ils ne se servent pas de lui. Sa tante à l'air d'être une vraie maniaque du ménage…

Hier, j'ai entendu sa tante dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que les gens le voient, que ça serait mauvais pour eux et que les voisins s'en donneraient à cœur joie sur les racontars.

Cette femme est folle. Je ne vois que ça…

Ce sont eux qui devraient se cacher aux yeux des autres. Pas lui.

Ils ne lui donnent presque rien à manger et le peu qu'il est avec eux dans une pièce, ils se moquent de lui, de ses parents et lui racontent des horreurs sur eux.

Ce sont des gens ignobles, je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un de cette manière. Surtout qu'il ne leurs à rien fait. Ce qui est arrivé à ses parents n'est pas de sa faute.

Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que connaissant son caractère, je pensais qu'il se serait défendu.

Mais rien.

Il ne répond rien, ne bronche pas, obéit à leurs moindres désirs.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas je trouve.

J'imagine que ce qui est arrivé au ministère de magie n'y est pas étranger.

Ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état.

J'aimerais tellement passer du temps avec lui. Le réconforter_(4)_ et lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul, que des gens l'aiment.

Moi en particulier !

Les autres n'ont pas le droit !

***

Je suis réveillé en sursaut de mon rêve un peu trop… humide - ce mec va me rendre dingue - par un énorme fracas.

Curieux de ce qui peut provoquer un tel boucan, je sors le nez de ma tente de fortune pour voir Harry, débraillé au possible, faire face à son oncle rouge de colère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Je dormais comme une marmotte moi, quelle idée de faire autant de bruit si tôt le matin aussi…

C'est à ce moment que je comprends ce qui se passe. Même si j'entends très mal ce qui se passe, dans la panique il ne me vient pas à l'idée d'utiliser une oreille à rallonge ou un sort pour mieux entendre. Le vieux n'est pas simplement fâché.

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le mettre en colère à ce point. Il avance, menaçant, vers son neveu qui se réfugie comme il peut contre le mur contre lequel il se retrouve acculé.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je vois Dursley lever son énorme main boudinée, armée d'une espèce de cravache pour l'abattre sur Harry.

Pour l'abattre là où il a y déjà tant de traces. Des anciennes comme des nouvelles.

Son geste me parait lent, j'ai le sentiment que ça dure des heures, que ce qu'il est en train de faire n'est pas réel.

Il ne peut pas être en train de faire ?

Et pourtant, la scène se déroule à une vitesse affolante sous mes yeux.

Le coup tombe.

Harry ne bronche pas.

Il se retient.

Pour ne pas satisfaire son malade d'oncle.

Cet homme… sa propre famille…

Comment ose-il faire ça ?

Je bondis du toit, près à défoncer la porte d'entrée pour régler son compte à ce gros balourd suicidaire quand Harry sort en courant par la porte de la miteuse maison poursuivit par son oncle, rouge et hurlant, les mains en sang. Il me frôle pratiquement mais ne me voit pas, trop occupé à échappé à l'homme furieux qui le poursuit.

Harry continu à courir comme un dérater en direction de la route. Sans regarder devant lui. Tentant seulement d'échapper à son bourreau.

Tout se passe trop vite, je suis pourtant à quelques pas. Je n'ai que le temps de voir les nombreuses traces de coups dont je n'ai pas su le protéger qu'une voiture arrive rapidement sur la route en même temps que lui.

Elle se rapproche trop.

Trop proche.

Trop rapidement.

Elle va trop vite.

Il court trop vite.

Il ne regarde pas où il va.

Le chauffeur n'a pas le temps de le voir.

Pas le temps de réagir.

Lui non plus.

Moi non plus.

Je sors pourtant ma baguette par pur reflex…

Mais trop tard.

La voiture le percute violement de plein fouet.

Bien trop violement.

Tout s'arrête.

Le temps, ma respiration, mon cœur.

Le choc est impressionnant, presque inhumain. Son corps est projeté contre le pare-brise du véhicule. L'engin pile et il se retrouve expulsé avec force sur le bitume sur lequel il roule pendant plusieurs mètres.

Le conducteur sort paniqué et se jette en direction de l'accidenté. Il y a du sang partout. Il ne bouge plus.

Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?

Tout mon corps tremble, ma tête tourne. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Son oncle est figé, sur le trottoir de sa maison. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se précipite soudainement chez lui en claquant la porte.

L'homme sort un objet bizarre de sa poche et hurle dedans l'adresse et qu'il a besoin de secours.

Je sors de ma léthargie et me précipite vers Harry. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne m'en soit aperçu.

Mes jambes vibrent de façon ridicule, mon souffle est saccadé. J'ai peur.

Peur qu'il soit mort.

Il ne bouge plus.

Il ne peut pas mourir ! Pas comme ça !

Je devais le protéger et le voila qui gît sur le bord d'une route, à cause de moi.

Tout est de ma faute ! Je devais veiller sur lui. Veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Ni de sa famille, ni du reste. Je ne suis qu'un idiot inutile !

Maintenant le sauveur du monde sorcier, mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur, baigne dans une mare de son propre sang parce que j'ai été incapable d'assumer mes responsabilités.

Je m'approche de lui et me laisse tomber à genoux à côté de son corps. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire de ne pas mourir, de se battre pour moi.

Pardonnes-moi Harry.

_- Pardonnes-moi !_

L'automobiliste me regarde étrangement, surpris.

- _Vous vous sentez bien jeune homme ?_

_Vous le connaissez ? Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé. Pourtant je faisais attention mais il a déboulé devant ma voiture, je n'ai pas eu le temps de freiner…_

Les larmes envahissent de nouveau mes yeux et inondent mon visage comme jamais.

Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années, malgré ce que me faisait subir mon père, malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je n'ai jamais craqué, pas au point de pleurer du moins. Mais là… Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je n'ai pas envi de me contrôler. La personne que j'aime est étendue sur le sol, presque morte et je ne peux rien faire.

JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE !

Rien… à part me contenter de le regarder mourir.

Lentement.

Se vidant de son sang.

Sa respiration déjà si faible devient sifflante.

Sa vie le quitte.

Ma vie me quitte.

Mes larmes continuent de couler avec abondance, seul chose qui prouve que je vis encore.

Je me rapproche encore de lui. Je ne pensais pas être si loin, peut être ai-je gardé une distance par peur qu'il me rejette. C'est stupide. Je m'inquiète de ce genre de futilités dans un moment pareil.

Je vais pour tendre la main vers lui, caresser ses si beaux cheveux noir, aujourd'hui poisseux d'un liquide rouge.

_- Vous ne devriez pas le toucher, les secours vont arriver…_

Je suspends mon geste et me tourne en direction de la voix qui m'a parlée.

Je regarde le conducteur de la voiture, plutôt perplexe. Les secours ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que cette voiture l'a percutée, des heures que je me demande ce qui va se passer.

Les secours moldus seront-ils capables de le sauver ? Si il avait été dans le monde de la magie, il serait déjà sur pied. Il ne se serait pas fait renverser par cette horrible machine créée par les moldus d'ailleurs !

Et Dumbledore qui est censé veiller sur lui. Où est-il ce vieux fou ? Pourquoi aucun sorcier n'est intervenu ? N'est-il pas censé être ici pour sa sécurité ? N'est-il pas censé être surveillé ? Alors pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?

Je suis sûr qu'ils sont là. Faites quelque chose.

Je me lève brusquement, l'automobiliste me regarde, méfiant.

- _Faites quelque chose ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Faites quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir !_

Le silence me répond. Ma voix est tremblante, éraillée.

- _Mais bougez-vous, merde !_

_Bougez-vous_ !

_Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas lui._

Je finis d'une voix faible en sanglotant. Mes jambes me trahissent et je tombe lourdement au sol.

L'autre ne dit rien. Peut être que je ne l'entends pas.

Je fixe la voiture, l'avant est abimé, tâché de plasma. Mon regard se porte une fois de plus sur Harry, son souffle si faible, sa poitrine se lève à peine, son sang s'échappe peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'une vaste flaque autour de lui.

Ma panique refait surface d'un coup, je commence à réellement comprendre ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar tout en y étant encore présent. Tout mon corps se met à trembler avec violence quand j'entends au loin des sirènes.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les secours ? Enfin.

Tout se passe comme dans un rêve, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Des véhicules arrivent en nombre. Un rouge, un bleu et blanc et des voitures… police.

Pourquoi sont-ils autant. Certains se précipitent sur Harry, d'autres viennent parler au conducteur qui leur répond avec de grands gestes.

- _Vous étiez dans la voiture ? _

_Jeune homme ? C'est votre ami qui s'est fait renversé ?_

_Vous m'entendez ?_

Je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue l'épaule. C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

Il me repose les mêmes questions.

_- Je… non, je n'étais pas dans la voiture. C'est un ami. Je venais le voir et…_

_- Je vois, venez avec nous, vous allez nous expliqué ce qui s'est passé._

_- Non ! Je veux aller avec lui ! Laissez-moi aller avec lui._

Je me remets à pleurer. On dirait un gosse.

- _Suivez nous, vous pourrez le rejoindre plus tard. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui pour le moment. Il faut nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé_.

Je vois l'homme faire quelques signes à ses collègues et me pousser vers un engin comme celui qui me vole mon amour.

Le conducteur de la voiture meurtrière me suit et monte à l'arrière avec moi.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé… j'espère qu'il va aller bien._

Je tourne vers lui mon regard humide de larmes. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Ses mots me traversent et je m'en fiche de ses excuses.

Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie. Aller pulvériser Dursley. Tout est de sa faute, il me le paiera. Il a même eu le culot d'aller se réfugier chez lui. Il n'a rien fait. A part le laisser mourir ! Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble ?

Dursley, attends moi. Dès que j'en aurais finit avec la police et que je serais sûr que Harry va bien, je te retrouverais. Et crois-moi, je te ferais regretter tes actes, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien !

**A suivre…**

_(1)_ nda : l'auteur non plus d'ailleurs ^^

_(2)_ nda : encore une séquelle de FMA mais avec les temps qui courent, c'est pas facile de faire sans *_*

_(3)_ nda : l'auteur nie avoir le vertige !

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii ! °0°

_(4)_ Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Le pervers ! Draco a des pensées pas catholiques ^^

On y croit tous que tu veux le « réconforter » °0°

_**Réponses aux reviews !!!**_

_**Yuuya : **__Comment ça esprit sadique et tordu ?_

_Bon, j'avoue, j'ai abusée avec le couple Dumby/Fol'œil, mais faut bien rigoler dans la vie (ou plutôt cauchemarder sur ce coup là… ^^)_

_Et je suis pas tête en l'air, ça arrive à tout le monde de louper quelques mots *_* faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose quand même (c'est moi qui vais me cacher… derrière un Death Note ^^) et te cache pas derrière un FMA !!! Assassin !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est sûr que je vais pas t'attaquer, je voudrais pas abimer mon précieux manga !_

_Bon… l'auteur vient de se faire trucider par la correctrice, la suite sera donc indisponible °0°_

_**Opalle : **__Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ^^_

_C'est vrai qu'on a que le point de vue de Draco mais j'ai mis un point d'honneur à écrire cette fic avec un POV unique et je dois dire que c'est une vraie torture par moments *_*_

_Il n'y aura pas de point de vue Harry mais il y a d'autres façons de faire passer les choses que le point de vue d'un personnage, non ? Mais crois-moi, je suis la première attristée de ne pas pouvoir faire un POV alternatif, ça me complique les choses et la tournure que je voulais donner à l'histoire s'en trouve modifiée… pour ne pas dire carrément mise hors d'état d'écriture ^^_

_Mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire les choses bien et si je change de POV d'un coup, ça va changer toute ma façon d'écrire et de faire passer les choses et je ne pense pas que ce soit bien._

_Sinon, il aurait fallut que je le fasse dès le début et je ne le voulais pas._

_Je ferais moins de boulettes et surtout je serais moins exigeante avec moi-même pour ma prochaine fic ^^_

_En attendant, je continue comme ça et j'espère que cette histoire te plait quand même._

_Merci également à Molly59, Pilgrim67 (les déesses de l'écriture de fic pour moi ^^), Cricket32 et Cleo McPhee qui m'a donnée une pêche d'enfer pour continuer !_

_OOOooOOOh ! C'est quoi ce bouton vert, là ? Viiiiite cliquez dessus ! ^^_


	8. Dis moi comment tu t’appelles

Hello everybody !

(on ne se moque pas Yuuya, de toute façon t'as pas reviewé le chapitre précédent et tu m'as lâchement abandonnée !!!)

Bref, ma correctrice m'ayant lâchement abandonnée et sachant que vous êtes extrêmement nombreux à suivre cette fic (l'auteur à les chevilles qui enflent -_-`), je vous poste ce chapitre malgré les rechignements de certaines…

_(Ndc : Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices (lecteur si il y en a dans l'assemblée ^^ . N'hésitez pas à vous manifester) pour le temps que j'ai mis à corriger ce chapitre. Effectivement je l'ai depuis environ 15 jours, honte à moi (oui vous pouvez me huer). Les prochains se feront moins attendre promis. Bonne lecture.)_

Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre tout les 15 jours, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment.

J'arrête de raconter ma vie, place à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VII : dis-moi comment tu t'appelles **

_Dursley, attends moi. Dès que j'en aurais finit avec la police et que je serais sûr que Harry va bien, je te retrouverais. Et crois-moi, je te ferais regretter tes actes, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien !_

_- Vous connaissez la personne qui s'est fait renversée ?_

Je suis arrivé à ce qu'ils appellent un… commissariant ? Commissariiiiii… commissariat ! Moi j'aurais plutôt appelé ça une boite à policier ou un poulailler, pas un commi… Rha ! Commissariat !

Un gras du bide m'a emmené dans une pièce et fait assoir à une table. Je crois qu'il s'est mit en tête de me faire dire ce que je sais.

Ça je peux comprendre, seulement je n'ai pas d'identité chez les moldus… cet homme m'a d'ailleurs fait remarqué que je n'avais pas de papiers et s'échine à me demander mon nom ou celui de mes parents.

Sur ce coup là je me sens plutôt bête. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre moi. Si je lui dis mon nom, ils ne vont pas me retrouver dans leurs fichiers… informatiques ?

Même si je leur donne un moyen de contacter mon père, de un ils vont me prendre pour un dingue, de deux, mon père va vouloir des explications et là, on court à la catastrophe…

Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher la grappe tant qu'ils ne sauront pas. Faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cette prison.

- _Oh ! Gamin ! Tu vas dire quelque chose à la fin ? _

_Le conducteur m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la voiture et que tu n'as pas pu être touché, alors il est où le problème ?_

Stupide moldu !

Je lui lance mon regard le plus déprimé que j'ai en stock. C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de jouer l'enfant perturbé mais ça pourrait bien être mon ticket pour la sortie.

Il me fait les gros yeux.

Je dois être trop grand pour que ça marche…

Ou alors il est trop bête.

En fait, je crois que je l'énerve…

La porte s'ouvre et une femme entre. Elle n'est pas très grande. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés lui donnent un visage doux et font ressortir ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle me fixe et se tourne vers son collègue trop large du bas-ventre. Je me demande si il a un lien avec les Dursley, ils ont les mêmes visages porcins…

_- Alors, tu as pu avancer un peu ?_

Elle s'adresse à son collègue qui lui lance un regard noir.

_- Non ! Ce gamin refuse de dire un mot ! Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il est ici, comme si on l'accusait de meurtre !_

Il se tourne vers moi.

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Hein ? On a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé !_

La femme tique et lance un regard désapprobateur au boursouflé.

_- Décidément… le tact, tu connais ? Si il ne dit rien, il y a une raison._

_- Ouais, c'est qu'un sale morveux !_

_- Ça suffit maintenant !_

Je regarde l'échange avec curiosité et reprends mon masque d'enfant terrorisé quand elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

_- Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ? 15, 16 ans ?_

Bingo ma vieille, mais je ne te dirais rien !

_- Je peux savoir à quoi ça sert de lui demander ça ? On s'en fout !_

Elle lui lance un regard carrément meurtrier cette fois. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce type, mais ça arrange bien mes affaires. Je suis sûre de pouvoir la manipuler pour pouvoir rejoindre Harry.

_- N'écoute pas cet idiot._

_Ce garçon qui s'est fait renversé, tu le connais ? C'est un camarade ? Un voisin ?_

_Tu connais son nom ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre papier sur lui et il faut prévenir sa famille, ils vont s'inquiéter._

_- Non !_

Ça m'a échappé…

_- Je savais bien qu'il avait une langue !_

L'autre policier ricane en me regardant.

La femme se lève et rejoint son collègue en me laissant seul sur ma chaise, en train de m'insulter intérieurement.

Si je commence à leur expliquer, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici et j'ai un Dursley à pulvériser moi…

Les deux policiers se mettent à discuter, pas si discrètement que ça dans un coin de la pièce. Je les écoute avec attention, des fois que ça m'aide à sortir d'ici.

_- Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Ça t'avances à quoi de t'en prendre à lui ? Il n'y est pour rien !_

_- Tu parles ! Ces petits voyous devaient être en train de vendre de la drogue et ils ont dû vouloir échapper à quelqu'un !_

_- On a rien trouvé sur eux et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça qu'il ne dit rien._

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors, madame la psy._

La femme lui lance un regard exaspéré et soupir.

_- C'est peut être quelqu'un qu'il connait très bien. Un ami ou de la famille. Un petit ami, même ! Imagine le choc que ça fait de voir une personne qu'on aime avoir un tel accident ! _

_- Me dis pas ça ! Ce sont que des gosses et à cet âge là, on sort avec des filles, ils on pas encore eu le temps d'être pervertis par toutes ces conneries qu'on voit à la télé !_

L'homme ricane stupidement, la femme fulmine, je crois qu'elle va lui coller une bonne claque bien sentie à ce lourdaud.

Quand à moi, je les regarde, complètement ahuris. Ce policier est stupide, mais cette femme, elle pourrait m'aider à me venger de Dursley et mettre Harry à l'abri de ce cinglé.

Je ne connais pas les lois moldus mais je crois bien qu'ils ont un truc pour les enfants maltraités…

Si je me débrouille bien, Dursley pourrais se retrouver en prison. Ou alors je laisse les sorciers lui régler son compte. Je me demande si ils mettraient un moldu à Azkaban.

Non.

Même si il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Leur seul espoir.

Ils n'iraient pas jusque là.

Je vais devoir m'en charger…

Quel dommage pour toi Dursley… je crois bien que tu aurais préféré les services sociaux ou la prison sorcière à ce que je te réserve.

La femme se tourne à nouveau vers moi, me sortant de mes pensés, délaissant son collègue et me regarde avec sympathie.

_- Ecoute, c'est très important, il faut nous dire ce que tu sais. C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Le conducteur nous a dit que ton ami avait déboulé soudainement devant sa voiture. Pourquoi ? _

Et si je lui disais la vérité. Du moins sur Dursley. Ça lui attirerait de sérieux problèmes en plus de ce que je lui réserve. Les moldus ne rigolent pas avec la maltraitance.

Elle me lance un regard encourageant au moment où un autre homme pénètre dans la pièce et chuchote à l'oreille de l'autre.

- _Je reviens, essaie de le faire parler_. Dit l'homme en partant avec son coéquipier tout juste arrivé.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de m'inquiéter, et ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

_- Alors ?_ Me dit-elle.

_- Il s'enfuyait._

C'est sortit tout seul.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est son oncle. Il le bat, j'en suis sûr. Je passais à côté de chez lui, je voulais le voir et j'ai entendu du bruit. _

Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

_Il est sortit de la maison en courant avec son oncle à ses trousses. Il n'a pas vu la voiture. _

_- Donc, il vit dans une maison près du lieu de l'accident ?_

_- Oui, juste à côté au 4._

_- Comment s'appel son oncle ?_

Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Ai-je bien fais de lui dire tout ça ? Je peux encore lui mentir mais à quoi bon ?

_- Vernon Dursley._

_- Et ton ami, comment s'appelle t-il ?_

J'hésite, est-ce que je dois vraiment aller jusque là ? Je risque de mettre un sacré bazar en disant toutes ses choses…

Et puis quoi ? Du moment que Dursley paie, c'est le plus important !

- _Harry Potter._

Je la vois noter ce que je viens de lui dire sur son calepin, maintenant c'est fait…

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il le bat ? C'est une accusation très grave._

_- J'ai vu. J'ai vu les marques._

D'un coup, je ne me sens pas bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ça. Je veux juste savoir comment il va.

Sur le point de me reposer des questions, la brune s'interrompt quand son collègue débarque de nouveau dans la pièce.

- _On sait enfin qui vous êtes Mr Malfoy ! Votre grand-père est venu vous chercher !_

Je lui lance un regard étonné. Mon grand-père ?

Ils me font sortir de la salle, la femme m'assure qu'une enquête va être ouverte afin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé et que si, mes accusations s'avéraient exactes, le nécessaire serait fait.

En sortant de la pièce, je me retrouve face à Dumbledore. C'est maintenant qu'il se pointe celui-là !

Il porte une tenue plutôt étrange. Pas sorcière mais qui doit paraître originale pour les moldus.

Je lui lance un regard noir, si il croit que je vais passer l'éponge sur son incompétence, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Je choisis toutefois de ne rien dire, si je lui hurle dessus, ils ne vont pas me laisser partir.

- _Viens Draco._

Je ne bouge pas. Je le regarde, sur le point d'exploser. J'ai tellement envie de lui crier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Si seulement il m'avait écouté ! Je l'avais prévenu, je lui avais dit de ne pas le renvoyer là bas ! Lupin aussi lui avait dit !

Pourquoi ce vieux cinglé se croit plus intelligent que les autres ?

Pourquoi pense t-il toujours savoir tout sur tout ? Pourquoi s'imagine t-il avoir les meilleures idées ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

Pourquoi tout le monde lui fait confiance ?

Pourquoi Harry n'a pas plus insister ? Lui savait ce qui arriverait !

Se sent-il seul au point de baisser les bras ?

-_Viens Draco, je t'emmène le voir._

Je le rejoints, à contrecœur. Oui je veux le voir mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Dursley va cracher le morceau, avant que la police ne s'occupe de lui.

Je lance un dernier regard aux policiers présents en sortant. La femme me fait un sourire et je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas sont nom. C'est de tradition de ne pas se présenter chez les sans magie ou c'est moi qui n'ai pas fais attention ?

_- L'inspecteur Conners m'a expliqué que tu avais assisté à l'accident. Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus ?_

_- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?_

_Vous vous sentez rongé par la culpabilité ?_

Il me regarde, troublé.

- _J'ai bien conscience d'avoir fait une terrible erreur. Personne ne peut se vanter de ne jamais avoir fait de mauvais choix…_

_- Mais certains peuvent être évités ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire ça, qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité !_

_- C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses Draco !_

_- Alors quoi ? Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille._

_Harry était sous surveillance. La personne qui en était chargée n'a pas tenue ses engagements._

_Ce satané Mondingus n'est pas fiable ! Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, nous sommes trop peu nombreux._

_- Cessez donc de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, ce n'est pas vous qui allez en subir les conséquences !_

_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié sa protection ? Avec votre appui, on aurait pu trouver une solution et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !_

_- Pourquoi donc t'aurai-je demandé ça à toi ?_

Parce que c'est mon compagnon vieux fou !

Je lui lance un regard énervé. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi mais il attend que je lui dise. Il peut toujours courir !

_- Laissez tomber._

Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de là.

_- Tu pars ?_

_Je pensais que tu aimerais le voir._

_- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps._

_- La vengeance est une mauvaise chose Draco._

_- Allez donc en parler à mon père, il sera ravi de vous recevoir !_

Je pars à grandes enjambées en direction d'un coin tranquille d'où je pourrais transplaner.

Je trouve mon bonheur dans une petite ruelle sombre, proche du commissariat.

Dursley, à nous deux !

***

J'arrive derrière un arbre du parc qui est tout près du 4 Privet Drive. D'un pas décidé, je fonce en direction de la petite maison.

J'arrive beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais devant la porte.

Je sens une violente colère s'inviter en moi. Je n'arrive pas à rester calme et pourtant il le faut.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, ma respiration se saccade. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que je vais apprendre, je suis sur le point de flancher mais mon envie de vengeance me pousse à aller plus loin.

Je frappe avec force sur la misérable porte en bois. Rien.

Je recommence à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Je cogne du poing cette fois, à deux doigts de défoncer cette saloperie de cloison en bois quand un homme, grand, gras et laid me fait face.

Il me regarde l'air surpris. Il doit se demander qui je suis.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?_

Mauvaise réponse le vieux !

Je rentre dans la maison en le poussant, le forçant à rentrer lui aussi.

- _J'ai deux mots à vous dire, Dursley !_

Cet endroit est encore plus laid qu'à l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de faire preuve d'autant de mauvais gout.

La décoration est surchargée de bibelot d'une hideur assez impressionnante et de photo de l'affreux cousin, rose comme un cochon.

Pas une seule photo de lui. C'est plutôt normal vu la rancœur qu'ils nourrissent à son égard mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi en ont-ils autant ?

Je doute qu'il soit réellement en faute. Ils doivent être simplement cinglés.

Il me regarde apeuré, quel froussard, je ne lui ai encore rien fais !

_- Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi, sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement !_

_- Ça ne va pas être possible, Dursley_.

Ma voix est calme, elle ne trahit en rien mon état de colère.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Il tremble comme une feuille. C'est bien. Il a peur sans que j'ai à le menacer, c'est presque frustrant.

Je prends un air menaçant, n'écoutant pas ce que me hurle ma conscience.

_Va le rejoindre, laisse la police s'occuper de lui._

_Non. _J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Exactement ce qui s'est passé.

_- Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Sortez de chez moi !_

_- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce pour quoi je suis venu !_

_Que lui avez-vous fait ! Parlez !_

Il tremble de plus en plus, c'en est navrant mais j'en ai assez d'attendre. Je ne vais pas passer des heures à essayer de le faire parler. Je ne peux plus attendre !

Et même si j'arrive à le faire parler, qui me dit qu'il me révèlera toute la vérité ?

Je dois savoir ! Tout ! Je veux les détails, je veux avoir une bonne raison de lui faire cracher ses tripes à ce fumier !

Ma tête est vide, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Cet homme me met hors de moi ! Il a osé ! Il a osé le toucher, lui faire du mal ! Une fois de plus.

Je veux comprendre. Je dois comprendre. Pour aider Harry. Je ne pourrais rien faire si je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur l'homme qui s'est transformé en une chose misérable par la frayeur.

Je sors ma baguette en le plaquant contre un mur et lui pointe sur la tempe.

- _Tu vas me révéler ce que je veux._

_Légiliment !_

_**A suivre…**_

_Je rappel qu'il est interdit de trucider l'auteur, sinon, pas de suite ^^_

_Normalement vous auriez dû en savoir un peu plus mais je voulais voir Draco se débattre avec nos amis à plumes °0°_

_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssss !!!_

_Réponse aux anonymes__ :_

**Cosmosattitude :** _Merci d'adorer, j'espère que cette suite te plait !_

**Lady Luciole :** _Et bien je suis très contente que tu es découvert mon histoire et qu'elle te plaise. Effectivement, ça manque de Gryffondor mais j'ai du mal les coller dans l'histoire ^^'_

_J'y réfléchis et je ferais tout pour en faire intervenir mais je dois avouer que je suis Serpentarde dans l'âme *_*_

_Pour le point de vue de Harry, je suis en train de me trucider les neurones pour trouver comment faire… vive les POV unique… mais quelle idée, franchement ___

_Merci pour tes encouragements et même si je suis très en retard (à cause de mon affreuse correctrice en partie) ^^' Joyeuse Pacques à toi aussi !_

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive. Imaginez les délais si j'étais pas motivée ! ;)**

**OOOooooOOOoooOh !!! Le magnifique bouton vert, juste là !!! Cliquez, cliiiiiiiiiqueeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz !!!!**


	9. La vengeance d'un blond

Hello !

Quoi ? Je vous ai manqué ?

Bon, ok, j'avais promis des délais moins catastrophiques mais ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire (j'ai eu tellement de mal que ma sadique et folle furieuse de correctrice est venue ce week-end chez moi et m'a obligée à écrire pendant qu'elle lisait ou jouait au Monopoly… pas juste !)

Yuuya, je me vengerais ! Niark !

Autrement dit, c'est grâce à elle que je peux publier ^^'

Ce chapitre est plus long en plus ! Vous me pardonnez ?

**Je tiens à préciser que le rating M se justifie enfin dans ce chapitre. Non, pas de lemon (désolée, je ne sais même pas si il y en aura un… ça dépend si vous arrivez à me motiver ^^').**

**Donc, rating M pour une bonne raison : comme le titre l'indique, notre cher Draco ne va pas faire dans la dentelle.**

_**Scènes de maltraitances et de tortures.**_

**Si certains sont trop sensibles à ça et souhaitent continuer la fic, dites le moi par review ou mp, je vous ferais un résumé sans détails choquants ^^**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VIII : La vengeance d'un blond**

_Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur l'homme qui s'est transformé en une chose misérable par la frayeur._

_Je sors ma baguette en le plaquant contre un mur et lui pointe sur la tempe._

_- Tu vas me révéler ce que je veux._

_Légiliment !_

Un courant me traverse pendant que je plonge dans son regard porcin complètement affolé. Les traits de son hideux visage complètement déformés, il ne tente même pas de se défendre. Je lui inspire tant de peur ?

Une sensation étrange, que je connais pourtant plutôt bien m'étreint et je me sens aspiré dans les affres de ses souvenirs.

Souvenirs que je n'ai pas envie de connaitre.

Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Besoin de comprendre.

Ce qu'il lui a fait.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

Mais ça quoi ?

Je dois le voir par moi même, le comprendre afin de punir cet être immonde comme il se doit. Pour avoir osé faire du mal à mon compagnon, mon âme sœur… on ne s'attaque pas à la moitié d'un Veela sans en subir les conséquences.

J'ai besoin de déverser ma colère sur quelqu'un et cette personne est toute trouvée.

Ma colère d'avoir été aussi impuissant, de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger celui pour qui mon cœur bat chaque seconde, ma colère pour ne pas avoir compris avant.

Ne pas avoir compris avant que c'était lui qui le faisait battre, mon cœur…

Mais surtout, ma colère envers cet homme suffisamment fou pour lever sa répugnante main boudinée sur Harry Potter, son neveux, l'élu du monde sorcier, ma destinée.

La sensation devient désagréable et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de la faire passée.

Je les rouvre brusquement, dévoilant mes orbes de glace en entendant un bruit de verre brisé.

Je me trouve toujours dans l'affreuse maison, dans la même pièce que celle où j'ai immobilisé Dursley. Le salon, déjà aussi laid et plein de bibelots de mauvais goût qu'aujourd'hui mais pas aussi propre. C'est étonnant, cette Pétunia à l'air d'être une vraie maniaque du ménage.

Peut être est-elle en vacances ou un truc dans le genre…

Sur le fauteuil est avachi Dursley, son regard est vague et il vient de lâcher une bouteille d'alcool presque vide au sol. Je m'approche de lui, sachant qu'il ne peut ni me voir, ni m'entendre.

- _Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !_

Il est complètement saoul…

Je vois Harry qui descend les escaliers. Il doit avoir 13 ans, ça s'est passé il y a deux ans alors ?

Il arrive enfin en bas des marches et se dirige vers le salon d'où son oncle l'a appelé.

- _Oui oncle Vernon ?_

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce et je le vois détailler son oncle avec un étrange regard. Peut-être n'est-il pas habitué à ce genre de comportement.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie sale gamin ?_

Il regarde le plus vieux avec étonnement. Visiblement, il n'est pas habitué à le voir comme ça.

- _Heu… j'étais dans ma chambre… mais il y a une bouteille cassée par terre. Elle a dû tombée._

Il n'est pas convaincu par ses paroles…

- _Me prends pas pour un con ! Tu faisais encore des trucs bizarres ! Hein ?_

Son oncle non plus d'ailleurs…

_- Non ! Je ne faisais rien de bizarre !_

Harry commence à avoir peur. L'homme se redresse de son siège. Il se tient maintenant debout dans un équilibre plutôt précaire. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas une simple joute verbale !

- _Tu n'es pas capable de te comporter comme un être humain ! Tu es comme ton idiot de père, un monstre !_

_Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ! Tu n'es même pas reconnaissant ! Ta tante en a tellement marre de toi qu'elle est partie prendre des vacances chez sa mère !_

Harry ne répond pas mais la peur est de plus en plus visible sur son visage.

Il commence à reculer.

Doucement.

Dans le but de fuir cet ivrogne qui risque de s'en prendre à lui.

Mû d'une surprenante et soudaine stabilité, Vernon se jette sur Harry lui attrapant le poignet.

Le Gryffondor essaye de se défaire de la prise sans succès, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur.

Je me sens complètement horrifié alors que je comprends ce qui va suivre. Mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est un souvenir, je ne peux pas intervenir.

Tout en lui maintenant durement le poignet, Dursley l'envoie violemment contre le mur non loin de là pour qu'il cesse de se débattre.

Sans le lâcher, il commence à détacher sa ceinture sous mon regard horrifié.

Harry le regarde comme s'il était fou mais incapable d'une telle chose.

L'adulte lève le bras, armé de sa ceinture en cuir.

Voyant le coup arriver, Harry se relève comme il peut et stop son geste.

La fureur bien visible sur son visage, l'homme projette une fois de plus Harry contre le mur.

Celui-ci se cogne fortement et tombe sous la puissance du choc.

A demi conscient, il essaye de se relever. Son oncle fond alors sur lui et abat le morceau de cuir.

Il pousse un cri sous la douleur et la surprise. Dursley revient aussitôt à la charge. Les coups se font de plus en plus violents.

Le Gryffondor retient ses plaintes avec peine. Je suis sur le point d'exploser de colère.

Alors c'est ça ? C'est comme ça qu'il lui a fait toutes ses marques ? Combien de fois a-t-il fait ça ?

D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à l'infirmerie, ça ne doit pas être la seule fois.

Pas la seule fois…

_- On… oncle Vernon. Arrête…_

Sa voix ressemble à un gémissement. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour le soigner, lui dire que tout est fini. Mais j'ai bien compris que cette scène n'est que la première d'une longue série.

Je me rapproche de lui, je veux le toucher. Je me mets à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et le regarde avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu oses me dire ? Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres ! Sale petit voyou !_

_- NON ! _

Je suis stupide, ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre mais ce cri m'a échapper quand j'ai vu Dursley recommencer à le frapper avec son arme, faisant ressortir de nouvelles tâches de sang sur le vieux T-shirt de Harry.

Je me lève prêt à lui sauter au visage, même si mon effort ne sert à rien quand le décor commence à changer brusquement autour de moi.

Une désagréable sensation me prend de nouveau et le salon disparait pour laisser place au minuscule jardin attenant à la maison.

Harry se tient, l'air embêté à côté d'une drôle de machine posée sur l'herbe. Il regarde son oncle avec effroi lui hurler dessus à quel point il est stupide et incapable.

Le soleil cogne fortement et me donne mal à la tête. Ou bien est-ce cette impression que ça va recommencer.

Je ne comprends rien aux cris de l'homme qui parle d'une… tondeuse qui est « magiquement » tombée en panne ou je ne sais quoi.

Harry tente de se justifier tout en se faisant le plus petit possible.

Et là, tout recommence.

L'homme attrape une sorte de planche en bois parsemée de clous et saisit le Gryffondor par la manche.

Il le traîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Et ça recommence.

Les coups sont violents.

Il ne peut rien faire pour se défendre.

L'homme est trop fort.

Il frappe avec brutalité.

Le bois brut déchire avec sauvagerie le tissu fin du T-shirt.

Les clous trouent la peau.

Le sang perle à peine qu'un coup encore plus féroce le fait gicler.

Harry tente désespérément de se relever mais s'écroule dans une mare de sang.

Une fois de plus, Vernon cogne bestialement.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Du sang.

Beaucoup.

Sa peau lacérée.

Ses plaintes de douleur.

Son impuissance à se défendre.

Je reste complètement paralyser, les larmes menaçants de dévaler mes joues face à de telles atrocités.

Ma tête se met soudain à tourner.

Encore.

Le décor change.

Encore.

Et là je n'ai plus le temps de comprendre.

Des flashs.

Courts.

Nets.

Barbares.

Sanglants…

Séquestré dans un minuscule placard.

Pendant des années.

Des coups de poing.

Des coups de pied.

Dudley qui y participe avec un rire atrocement aigue.

Un tesson de bouteille.

Tranchant.

Tout va trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.

De l'huile de cuisson.

Brulante.

Deux contre un.

Brisé.

Des coups de ceinture.

Des vêtements déchirés.

Deux contre lui.

Et…

Non…

Le décor change brusquement une nouvelle fois pour nous emmener dans la cuisine.

C'est le matin. Le soleil est à peine levé.

Vernon hurle sur Potter.

Pour changer.

Dursley est énervé et s'époumone sur Harry qui semble effondré par ses paroles.

- _… tu ne sers à rien à part apporter le malheur autour de toi !_

_Regardes ce qui se passe ! Tes parents sont morts par ta faute et maintenant ce Sirius Black !_

_Ils ne seraient pas morts si tu n'étais pas né !_

Son oncle braille, Harry ne répond rien, la tête baissée. Il doit penser que cet idiot a raison.

Dursley, rouge au possible, souffle comme un buffle en regardant son neveu qui ne répond pas.

Il s'en va à grands pas vers le salon, saisit le tison de la cheminée et revient vers Harry avec un regard de dément.

Il l'attrape par le col et le secoue comme pour le faire réagir, lui arrachant à moitié son T-shirt.

Le Gryffondor relève la tête et se précipite sur le côté afin d'éviter un coup de l'arme qui le frôle pour finir sa course sur la table dans un énorme fracas.

- _C'est maintenant que tu te défends ?_

_En plus d'être un danger pour tes proches tu es débile au point qu'il faut te cogner pour que tu comprennes ?_

_Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du mal que tu nous fais ?_

Voyant la colère du plus vieux, Harry se réfugie comme il peut contre le mur qui l'accule.

Et là je comprends que ce souvenir est le dernier.

Celui qui s'est terminé par cet accident.

Ce que je prenais pour une sorte de cravache était en réalité le tison de la cheminée…

Je connais la suite.

Je ne veux pas voir ce qui va se passer.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

Dursley lève sa main armée.

Il abat avec férocité le tison sur le Gryffondor qui ne bronche presque pas.

Comme pour prouver qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

Comme pour montrer qu'il y était indifférent.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sais qu'à se moment là, je saute du toit pour me précipiter à son secours. Et échouer lamentablement…

Vernon multiplie les coups armé de son tison. Harry ne parvient plus à taire ses plaintes face à la douleur infligée.

Le plus vieux continu de lui crier dessus tout en le frappant, créant d'abominables marques sanguinolentes.

J'entends avec panique le craquement des os qui se brisent sous les coups.

_- Tu ne fais qu'attirer le malheur autour de toi !_

Un nouveau coup.

- _N… non. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent._

Sa voix est déchirante. La souffrance qui en transperce est encore pire.

Cet homme ne se contente pas de le détruire physiquement. Il le démolit complètement.

Dursley redouble de colère et de coups suite à la contestation de son neveu et lui envoi un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

L'homme commence à enlever sa ceinture.

Il est prêt à recommencer… même ça.

Même si cette fois-ci son fils n'est pas là pour participer.

Il s'aperçoit du regard du Gryffondor. Il sait qu'il comprend ce qui va suivre.

Il lève de nouveau son arme métallique, près à l'immobiliser pour de bon.

Dans un élan de survie, Harry se relève brusquement en évitant le dernier choc.

Il pousse son oncle qui, déséquilibré, tombe lourdement au sol.

Harry se précipite en direction de la sortie.

Il court, ses plaies ensanglantées bien visibles sous le tissu déchiré.

Il atteint rapidement la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvre brutalement en intensifiant de vitesse pour échapper à l'homme qui s'était relevé et lancé à sa poursuite.

C'est là qu'il passe devant moi, sans me voir.

Sans regarder où il va.

Sans voir qu'il se précipite tout droit sur la route.

Sans voir le véhicule arriver.

Sans comprendre que sa fuite peut le conduire à la mort.

Il ne voit que sa peur.

Il ne voit que sa douleur.

Il ne me voit pas.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se fait violemment percuter par la voiture.

Il ne voit pas son corps projeté rudement contre le pare-brise pour finir propulser durement sur le sol.

En sang.

Inconscient.

Vivant ?

Je ne peux pas en supporter plus.

Je ne peux pas croire tout ce que je viens de voir.

Je ne supporte pas de le voir de nouveau comme ça.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues.

Alors c'était ça ?

C'est de ça que je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger ?

Je devais veiller sur lui et il est presque mort. Jamais il ne me pardonnera.

Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Je me sens aspirer de nouveau, le décor sanglant commence à s'effacer et je sais que je vais me retrouver réellement devant Dursley.

Je ne supporterais pas d'en voir d'avantage. Je préfère encore lui faire face maintenant.

La désagréable sensation se dissipe et je suis de nouveau dans le salon, en train de tenir Dursley contre le mur.

Je crois qu'il a compris ce qui vient de se passer.

Il a compris que j'ai vu ce qu'il lui a fait.

- _Qu'est-ce que… vous allez faire quoi ?_

Sa voix tremble encore. Il tente de prendre un air assuré. Comme-ci ce qu'il avait fait était anodin.

Je vais le tuer !

Les larmes continuent leur course folle tandis que les battements de mon cœur prennent un rythme effréné, mes pupilles se dilatent.

La porte d'entré encore ouverte laisse voir le ciel qui s'assombrit brusquement.

L'atmosphère lourde de l'été devient beaucoup trop fraiche.

Les nuages se déplacent avec rapidité.

Le vent commence à se faire sentir de manière démesurée.

Mon pouvoir de Veela commence à se manifester sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement !

Je ressers ma prise sur l'être qui est le plus méprisable à mes yeux, l'étranglant pratiquement.

Son visage devient violacé.

Je le relâche avec brusquerie. Je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça. Il doit payer.

Je me recule sans pouvoir m'empêcher de le regarder avec mépris.

Une véritable tempête commence à se déchainer dehors. Le tonnerre commence à gronder, marquant le ciel de puissants éclairs.

Je me rends compte que mon père risque de me retrouver facilement à cause de ça.

Les Veela ne courent pas les rues. Et ceux qui en développent les pouvoirs encore moins.

Vernon Dursley tente de se relever après avoir repris son souffle.

Je tends ma baguette dans sa direction et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage que je prononce posément ma formule favorite.

- _Doloris._

Son hurlement de douleur étire encore plus mes lèvres.

Je le vois s'effondrer lamentablement contre le mur.

Il n'est même pas un peu résistant, ça ne va pas être drôle de le torturer.

Mais peu importe, on ne touche pas à mon compagnon.

Personne ! Je dis bien PERSONNE !

Je le regarde avec délectation se tordre de douleur sous mon sort.

Pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant.

Continuant à pointer ma baguette sur lui, j'intensifie le Doloris brutalement.

Il hurle.

Je suis heureux de le voir crier et se tordre de douleur.

Je suis heureux de savoir que c'est moi qui la provoque.

Je suis heureux de venger la personne que j'aime.

Je me fais peur. Et pourtant, j'augmente une fois de plus la puissance de mon sort pour le pousser cette fois-ci au maximum.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!_

… on dirait les cris que poussent les victimes que Voldemort torture.

Je laisse mon regard vide de toute expression posé sur lui. Seul mon sourire, presque démentiel prouve mon état d'excitation.

Pourtant je stoppe la torture. Les cris cessent enfin.

Je le vois respirer difficilement. Ne t'imagines pas que je vais me satisfaire de ça mon gros.

J'entends des voix dehors. Les gens sont sortit à cause du changement brutal de temps et se demande d'où viennent les hurlements de souffrance. Je vais être obligé de me dépêcher.

Mais il existe des sorts rapides et douloureux. C'est avec une colère immense que je vise Dursley une dernière fois, sachant que je ne peux plus reculer.

- Sectusempra !

Le sortilège touche l'homme de plein fouet.

Une énorme entaille se forme sur son visage et son torse dans une éclaboussure de sang.

L'hémoglobine gicle sur moi et je mets à rire de manière hystérique.

L'oncle pousse des plaintes de douleur tout en se vidant de son plasma.

Je lui lance de nouveau un Doloris.

L'odeur de sang est tellement forte que s'en est écœurant.

Je n'avais jamais entendant un tel cri. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir et de pousser la puissance du sort à son maximum une nouvelle fois.

_- Tu vas crever ! Tu vas crever pour ce que tu lui as fait !_

L'homme perd connaissance sous la torture.

Je le regard dégouté.

C'est trop facile.

- _Enervatum !*_

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Je souris encore plus.

- _Parce que tu crois que j'allais m'arrêter là ?_

Il me lance un regard suppliant.

- _Quoi ? Tu veux peut être que je t'achève ?_

_Laisse-moi te faire comprendre juste une ou deux choses avant._

Je lance un sort de magie noire inventé par Voldemort en personne.

Sa peau se tend à l'extrême sous ses hurlements.

Je crois que c'est le pire sort de torture qui existe en ce bas monde.

Sa peau continu de se tendre pendant que je lui balance quelques Doloris de plus, me sentant tellement bien en ce moment.

Dans un cri abominable, son épiderme commence à se déchirer faisant éclabousser le sang.

J'entends de plus en plus de voix dehors. Il faut que je l'achève et que je parte d'ici rapidement.

Je m'apprête à lancer le sort mortel pour la toute première fois de vie.

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le croyais.

- _Avada…_

_-Non ! Draco !_

Je me retourne.

Plus rien.

_A suivre…_

* Oui, je sais « l'Enervatum » ne sert pas vraiment à ça… on va dire que oui histoire de prolonger la torture ^^

Une tite review pour un auteur en manque de confiance (oui, oui, encore et toujours…)

Yuuya, tu as beau dire, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre… je ne le trouve pas terrible mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas…

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Zelnazoo :** Merci ^^

J'ai été très inspirée, je l'avoue… j'aime bien charrier les bêtes à plumes *_*

**Angélique :** Merci d'aimer ma fic. Tu aimes Draco en mode vengeur ? Alors ce chapitre à dû te plaire !

Moi aussi j'adore le voir terroriser Vernon ^^

**Yuuya :** Espèce de sadique… tu avais hâte de lire la suite alors que tu as l'honneur de corriger mes fautes ! En plus on a vue ensemble ce qui allait se passer… SADIIIIIQUE !!! ^^

Au fait, j'ai changé un ou deux trucs (et corriger quelques fautes qui t'ont échappées, les coquines ^^), j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas **chibi eyes**

**Yuna :** Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas déçu.

**Teuteuf27100 :** Ravie de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs ^^

J'espère que la suite te plait.

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer. Merci, merci, merci ^^**


	10. Est ce que tu regrettes ?

Salut ! Hum… non, je ne suis pas morte… ^^'

J'avais dis que je ferais tout pour tenir des délais convenables et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le pourquoi mais sachez juste que j'ai une bonne raison à ce retard et que même mon horrible et tortionnaire correctrice ne m'en tient pas rigueur (c'est pour dire…)

J'aurais vraiment préférée pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre plus tôt…

Je me suis démenée pendant le peu de temps libre que j'ai eu pendant mes vacances pour vous l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Maintenant, j'ai besoin de câlins parce que j'ai passée 2 mois horribles !!!! Snif :'(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre IX : Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**

_J'entends de plus en plus de voix dehors. Il faut que je l'achève et que je parte d'ici rapidement._

_Je m'apprête à lancer le sort mortel pour la toute première fois de ma vie._

_Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le croyais._

_- Avada…_

_-Non ! Draco !_

_Je me retourne._

_Plus rien._

Je me sens vaseux tandis que quelqu'un s'affaire près de moi. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, mes paupières sont bien trop lourdent pour que je parvienne à les relever.

Une sensation étrange, comme un mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose d'anormal s'est produit m'étreint.

J'entends une voix. C'est à moi qu'on parle ?

Non.

Quelqu'un lui répond.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disent. De quoi parlent-ils ? Et qui parle ?

- _Il est mort ! Mon Dieu ! Il l'a tué !_

- _Calmez-vous Mrs Dursley et peut-être que je pourrais aider votre mari._

_- Il l'a tué ! Pourquoi ?_

Une femme hurle. Sa voix est tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable. Mrs Dursley… Mrs Dursley ?!

Oh merde ! La femme est là et a dû voir ce que j'ai fais à son mari. Mais qui lui parle ? Il a dit qu'il pouvait aider Dursley. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort… une fois de plus j'ai échoué. Pardon Harry.

- _Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Faites quelque chose ! Il est mort !_

J'entends une longue plainte qui m'attristerait si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique.

- _Mrs Dursley…_

- _Et lui ? Qu'allez-vous faire de ce monstre qui a assassiné mon mari ?_

_Vous n'allez pas tenter de fuir avec lui, hein ? De toute façon la police va arriver, j'ai vu un voisin l'appeler !_

La femme semble moins triste et paniquée ou bien est-ce juste une façon de se donner contenance ?

Si seulement je pouvais bouger, je lui ferais passer l'envie de brailler !

Un soupir résigné répond à la plaidoirie de Pétunia Dursley.

_- Très bien, puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix…_

Un horrible cri retentit dans la pièce. Cette femme est folle ! Pourquoi hurle-t-elle comme ça ?

Un autre soupir.

_- Mrs Dursley, où est Harry ?_

- _Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Pour que ce gamin complètement fou le tue aussi ?_

_- Il ne lui fera pas de mal. En revanche, j'ai peine à croire que vous protégiez votre neveu._

_- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Nous l'avons élevé du mieux qu'on pouvait._

La femme répond avec assurance. Son humeur à l'air de vaciller de la panique au calme total… comment fait-elle ?

- _Le maltraiter faisait partit de votre éducation… madame ?_

_- Que…_

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je viens juste d'arriver et pour voir mon mari se… oh mon Dieu ! Il est mort !_

_- Et ça recommence…_

Bien d'accord avec vous monsieur… je connais cette voix mais je suis incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Ça plus mon incapacité à bouger et ouvrir les yeux, ça me rend dingue.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui va se passer.

Je pense que cet homme est un sorcier, sinon il n'aurait pas parlé de soigner Dursley, surtout dans l'état où je l'ai mis… et je pense que c'est lui qui m'a stoppé.

Il connait aussi Harry.

Il a même l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Est-ce que je peux faire confiance à cet homme où va-t-il me livrer à la police ou encore aux aurors ?

J'ai plus à craindre de ces derniers… si la police moldu m'embarque, je trouverais un moyen de m'en tirer. Mais si comme je le pense cet homme est un sorcier, il va me livrer aux aurors.

Et là c'est autre chose.

Ils préviendront mon père.

Je suis mort.

Pendant mes réflexions la femme s'est remise à pousser des cris stridents. Laissez moi bouger, que je l'envoi rejoindre son ignoble mari. Elle est aussi coupable que lui ! Elle est au courant de ce qu'il lui a fait et parfois même avec son fils.

Elle était là. Je l'ai vue dans les flashs.

Elle les regardait faire.

Elle ne disait rien.

Rien tandis qu'ils le frappaient.

Rien pendant qu'ils déchiraient ses vêtements.

Rien alors que…

Rien.

Elle ose faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Comme si rien n'avait perturbé sa petite vie tranquille.

Alors que son neveu, son propre sang subissait. Elle fermait les yeux.

Pire. Elle regardait mais faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien.

A croire qu'on peut ignorer les plaintes de douleur.

Les supplications.

Les hurlements.

Le sang.

L'odeur.

La texture.

Le gout.

Détruire une vie…

Je ne sais pas si c'est pire ou pas que les actes en eux-mêmes…

Cette fois-ci c'est le bruit des sirènes qui me sort de mes pensées. J'essaie de me tortiller en vain. Je ne peux quand même pas rester là. Mais je ne peux pas bouger d'un poil…

Quel sort m'a-t-il lancé ? Je peux peut-être m'en défaire… c'est beau de rêver. Mais là j'ai plus le temps.

Les sirènes se rapprochent dangereusement et j'entends de plus en plus de voix excitées. J'ai comme l'impression que ma démonstration a attirée du monde.

C'est pas ce que j'ai fais de mieux…

Les sirènes se stoppent. Le brouhaha s'accentue de façon démentielle et j'entends des portières qui claquent.

Ils arrivent. Et je suis coincé, étalé par terre.

Soudain, quelqu'un me touche et je me sens aspiré, comme tiré par le nombril. C'est bien un sorcier et c'est bien lui qui m'a arrêté. Reste à savoir de qui il s'agit et de ce qu'il compte faire de moi…

La sensation désagréable s'arrête brusquement pour laisser place à un silence inquiétant.

J'en ai marre d'être dans cette situation.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas penser et réagir normalement.

Je devrais être en train de me débattre, de hurler pour me sortir de là, pour le rejoindre.

Mes pensées devraient être focalisées sur lui. Et pourtant…

Finalement, il doit avoir raison de me détester autant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui pourrait lui plaire. En quoi je pourrais le séduire.

Je ne suis qu'un être stupide, jaloux, arrogant, égoïste, narcissique… possessif, incapable, impulsif. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il ?

- _Ça, il n'y a que lui pour te le dire !_

Hein ?

_- Je vais annuler le sort. Promets-moi de rester calme, s'il-te-plait. _

_J'ai pris pas mal de risque pour te ramener ici. Une chance que les aurors n'aient pas débarqués…_

J'entends un sort chuchoté pour aussitôt retrouver ma mobilité.

Pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur de savoir qui se trouve à côté de moi.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux après tout…

Si cet homme est bien la personne à qui je pense…

Il ne m'a pas livré aux autorités. Il m'a même aidé. Grâce à lui je ne me retrouve pas face à mon père.

Il m'a empêché de commettre un meurtre.

Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'il semble concerné par le sort de Harry, pourquoi ne pas vouloir cette vengeance ?

Sait-il seulement ce qu'à subit le Gryffondor dans cette antre aux démons ?

Cet homme à l'allure débraillée, au regard si doux qu'il pourrait apaiser n'importe qui.

Des yeux qui expriment de l'intelligence et une jeunesse contredite par son visage qui semble tellement plus âgé…

Oui.

La réponse est oui.

Il le sait.

Il est parfaitement au courant que Harry à été maltraité.

Il a vu les marques. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait sur moi en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore ce fameux jour. Après l'infirmerie…

Alors pourquoi ???

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

C'est quoi cette question ? Evidement ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller ?

_- Ça va._

Je marmonne. Esprit de contradiction, quand tu nous tiens…

_-Pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça tout à l'heure ?_

Je me redresse soudainement, surement trop vite d'ailleurs car ma tête se met à tourner violement.

_- Dis quoi ?_

Il me parle calmement, comme si tout était normal et pas surpris du fait que je l'ai reconnu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- _Qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me répondre._

_- Ah… ça. Tu ne crois pas que c'est vrai ?_

Il essaie de noyer le poisson.

_- Vous êtes entré dans mes pensées ?_

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication de toute façon.

- _C'est vrai. Excuses-moi. Mais je devais savoir ce qui ce passait dans ta tête, être sûr de pouvoir t'emmener avec moi en toute sécurité._

_Si tu avais été en pleine crise ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de te gérer…_

_- Je comprends._

Mais ça m'énerve qu'il ait fait ça.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

J'ai peur de le savoir mais au point où j'en suis. Et je dois voir si il est réellement de mon côté ou pas. Avec cette guerre, on n'est jamais assez prudent sur ses fréquentations. Surtout quand Lucius Malfoy a l'intention de vous mettre la main dessus.

- _Et bien, comme tu le sais déjà, je n'étais pas d'accord pour que Harry retourne chez son oncle. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'y est passé, je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir le savoir… mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire._

_L'envoyer là bas pour sa protection, franchement…_

- _Je sais ce qui s'est passé._

Je dis ça le plus bas possible, presque un murmure, peut être dans l'espoir qu'il ne m'entende pas. Mais pourquoi l'avoir dit dans ce cas ?

Pour ne pas être le seul à subir cette douleur ?

C'est stupide mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

_- Tu l'as vu ?_

Ce n'est pas une question. Et pourtant.

- _Oui._

Un soupir las suit ma déclaration, suivit d'un long silence.

Je n'ose pas relever ma tête que j'ai inconsciemment baissée sous le poids des souvenirs.

_- Draco… je ne sais pas quoi te dire._

_Je comprends que tu puisses avoir des réactions excessives en ce qui concerne Harry mais de là à fouiller la mémoire de quelqu'un et de le torturer…. Je ne sais même pas si il va survivre. Il y a peu de chance._

Je baisse encore la tête suite à cette phrase. Il ne me comprend pas. Rien d'étonnant à ça mais ça risque de devenir compliqué.

_- Je crois… que je ne me rendais plus compte de ce qui se passait autour moi. J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus…_

_- Une sacrée colère dis-moi… que tu sois un Veela, que tu connaisses ton compagnon et que la situation est ce qu'elle est, tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Crois-tu que les aurors vont te laisser continuer ta petite vie ?_

_Tu as transgressé de nombreuses règles et tes raisons ne seront pas valables pour eux._

Je sens son mécontentement, pourtant il ne semble pas vraiment fâché.

_- Alors il leurs faut quoi pour avoir de bonnes raisons ?_

Il me regarde, étonné.

_- Pas de vieilles blessures en tout cas…_

C'est à mon tour de le regarder surpris.

_- Vieilles blessures ? Mais…_

Il me coupe.

- _Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas fais ce que je voulais… tu sais où est Harry ? J'ai essayé de le chercher mais cette femme complètement hystérique m'a empêchée de fouiller la maison._

_- Il n'y est pas…_

_Vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé ce matin ? C'est pour ça que…_

Son regard se fait soudain paniqué. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

_- Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Répond-moi Draco !_

Il m'attrape violement par les épaules et me secoue dans l'espoir que je lui dise que c'est une mauvaise blague avant même qu'il ne sache. Peut être que son instinct de loup-garou lui fait savoir que ce qui s'est passé est très loin d'être anodin.

Je le regarde, complètement effrayé. Repenser à l'accident, aux flashs m'a brutalement refait chuté sur Terre et je commence à vraiment réaliser la portée de mes actes.

Même si je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette, je me sens mal. J'ai fais comme-ci j'étais habitué à sauter sur les plus faibles, à m'introduire dans leur esprit et les torturer…

Prendre du plaisir à torturer.

Tellement de plaisir.

Beaucoup trop de plaisir.

S'en est monstrueux.

J'ai aimé le voir souffrir, j'ai adoré l'entendre hurler. Et j'en voulais plus.

Alors c'est ça ? L'amour d'un Veela peut mener à ça…

- _Draco ! Répond-moi bon sang !_

Je sors brutalement de ma torpeur. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu et j'imagine avec peine le supplice qu'il subit en cet instant.

_- A l'hôpital. Il est au __Queen Elizabeth Hospital(1). _

_J'ai entendu les secouristes dire ce nom là…_

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_- Une voiture l'a renversé._

Il me regarde, l'air dubitatif.

_- Je pourrais avoir plus de détails ?_

_- Son oncle… il s'en est encore pris à lui. Harry est sortit en courant de la maison. Il n'a pas vu la voiture. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter._

_C'était horrible._

Je sens mes yeux devenir humides. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais je crois bien qu'ils en ont décidés autrement.

Je sens une larme m'échappé. Puis deux, bientôt suivit par une avalanche de copines.

J'ai l'impression d'être minable et ça me mine encore plus le moral si c'est possible.

_- On va aller le voir. Il faut que je règle certaines choses avec Dumbledore pour lui… et pour toi aussi_.

Il me laisse quelques instants pour me calmer. C'est bien la première fois qu'on ne se moque pas de moi alors que je pleure. Mon père ne se serait pas gêner pour m'apprendre qu'un Malfoy ne se laisse pas aller aux larmes. Quelque soit les circonstances, et encore moins devant témoin. A croire que nous ne sommes pas humains…

Il me désigne une petite salle de bain. Je n'avais pas fais attention depuis mon arrivée en ce lieux. La pièce est assez petite et modeste, tout comme le reste de la maisonnette. Le papier décrépit donne un air quelque peu lugubre mais je me sens bien malgré tout, en sécurité.

Il me tend une serviette et une pile de vêtement.

_- Tiens !_

_C'est pas très classe mais tu es couvert de sang, c'est pas l'idéal pour rester discret. _

Je m'enferme dans la petite pièce où j'entreprends de me débarrasser de cette infecte odeur métallique et écœurante pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de frusques vieilles et décrépies au possible. En temps normal, j'aurais hurlé au scandale.

J'étais vraiment un petit con prétentieux et narcissique…

- _On y va ?_

Je hoche la tête en une réponse positive et m'agrippe à son bras pour transplaner jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Nous nous déplaçons discrètement jusqu'à trouver le panneau où le nom des patients et le numéro de chambre sont indiqués.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je vois afficher « Harry Potter – chambre 220 ».

Je suis le loup-garou d'un pas pressé pour arriver bien vite devant la porte de la chambre en question.

J'ai terriblement peur de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Je vois Remus observer ma main tremblante qui s'approche lentement vers la poignée.

Il stoppe mon geste et ouvre doucement la porte, me poussant gentiment dans la pièce.

_A suivre…_

_(1) C'est bien un hôpital qui se situe à Londres. J'ai pris le nom au hasard sur la liste, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment proche de Little Wining mais bon… on va dire que oui ^^ _

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**Yuuya : **Tu reviendras me ligoter à ma chaise pour que j'écrive la suite ?

Hum… je crois que t'as loupée ton coup là ^^

Et oui, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, je doute de ce que j'écris (c'est pas marrant sinon ^^').

Par contre, j'ai remarquée un truc : Quand je trouve mon chapitre à ch***, j'ai pleins de super reviews, et quand je suis fière de moi, ben… y a plus personne ^^

Aurais-je des gouts étranges ?

**Teuteuf27100 :** Merci pour tes encouragement (et aussi ton soutiens pour une histoire de piqure, même si t'en as profitée pour te moquer, vilaine ! ;) )

Je sais que je ne te reverrais pas tout de suite, alors bonne vacances et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Muk' :** Alors comme ça tu suis ma fic et tu laisse seulement une review maintenant ?

Hum… j'aurais dû faire trainer la suite encore plus pour la peine ;)

Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et je suis vraiment désolée que la suite ai autant tardée.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que les précédents.

Merci pour ta review pleine d'encouragement.

Alors à très bientôt j'espère ^^

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. J'espère vous retrouver sur ce chapitre. **

**Bonnes vacances pour les veinards ;)**


	11. Un monde de fous

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Que dire à part… désolée du retard ? En plus je n'ai pas d'excuses ce coup-ci… disons, un petit coup de déprime ? Une petite reviews ?_

_Petite précision, le Docteur, l'infirmière et le patient hystériques appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et ont décidés de venir se taper l'incruste, faut pas leur en vouloir -_-_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre X : Un monde de fous**

_Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je vois afficher « Harry Potter – chambre 220 ».__Je suis le loup-garou d'un pas pressé pour arriver bien vite devant la porte de la chambre en question._

_J'ai terriblement peur de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Je vois Remus observer ma main tremblante qui s'approche lentement vers la poignée.__Il stoppe mon geste et ouvre doucement la porte, me poussant gentiment dans la pièce._

J'avance d'un pas hésitant, ne sentant plus la pression exercée dans mon dos par mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La porte n'est pas complètement ouverte, me masquant encore la partie de la pièce tant redoutée.

C'est stupide quand on y pense.

Sur le coup, j'étais prêt à bondir dans l'ambulance, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit éloigné de moi. Pourtant, j'ai pris le temps d'assouvir ma petite vengeance et maintenant je me retrouve bloqué devant une simple porte.

J'ai tellement envie de l'ouvrir à la volée et de foncer comme une flèche dans cette chambre afin de mettre fin à mes doutes. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qui se cache derrière le battant.

Après tout, le choc a été d'une telle violence. Sans parler des coups que son Oncle lui a fait subir. Ça me fait peur, les moldus ne sont pas très évolués en matière de soins médicaux.

Je me demande si ils sont capables de soigner des blessures si graves.

Parce qu'elles doivent être importantes.

Il y avait tant de sang. Et le son des os qui cassent sous les coups. Un craquement, abominable qui ne parait pas forcément inquiétant et pourtant le cerveau comprend que ce n'est pas normal.

Ce bruit.

Fort.

Sec.

Hantant.

Irrémédiable.

Avec la magie, il aurait été soigné en quelques jours, peut être quelques semaines au pire. Mais là, avec les moyens archaïques et barbares des moldus, combien de temps lui faudra t-il pour guérir.

Si il guérit… voila que je me fais paniquer tout seul. Encore une preuve de mon intelligence ! Ou tout simplement est-ce une réaction logique à tout ce qui se passe ?

Mon père m'a élevé d'une façon si… unique, décalée, que j'ai parfois du mal à distinguer ce qui est réellement normal ou pas.

Des choses, que je trouve tout à fait déplacées et qui ne le sont pourtant pas.

Et je suis censé représenter l'élite. Le mangemort par excellence. Le Mangemort qui sera plus important que les autres.

Quelle blague !

A croire que les mangemorts représentent l'élite de la stupidité !

Je relève lentement ma tête que j'avais inconsciemment baissée.

Je ne vois rien alors que je suis sur le point de passer le seuil. Seuil duquel je n'ai pas bougé, comme figé depuis que Lupin m'en a fait forcer le passage. Mais mon esprit m'empêche de regarder ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Quels moyens ? Je ne sais presque rien des techniques médicales moldus. A part quelles sont barbares. Ils utilisent des machines, vous plantent des morceaux de métal dans les veines, vous enfoncent des tubes de partout. Vous immobilisent pendant des mois pour une simple fracture alors qu'un sorcier la soignera en quelques secondes.

Sans parler de leur incroyable manie de vouloir « opérer ». Je me demande pourquoi ils aiment tant l'idée de découper le corps de quelqu'un pour aller fouiller ses entrailles, c'est répugnant ! Ils vont même jusqu'à vous balancer des rayons et autres joyeusetés radioactifs soi-disant dans un but bénéfique. Comme si vous carboniser toutes les cellules du cops allait vous soigner…

Je prends une grande respiration et pousse la porte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux afin de retarder l'inévitable mais il faudra bien pourtant que je l'affronte et sous peu.

Avançant d'un pas dans la pièce, je commence à percevoir un bip régulier qui me parait lointain.

Je relève avec lenteur mes paupières, laissant mes yeux se réhabituer à la luminosité ambiante. Chose qu'ils font trop rapidement à mon goût dû au faible éclairage de la pièce.

La vue qui se révèle à moi est peut être pire que ce que je pouvais m'imaginer. D'ailleurs, comment imaginer une chose pareille ?

Une pièce, pas très grande. Repeinte d'un immonde vert pâle, des stores masquent les fenêtres afin d'atténuer la lumière qui s'engouffre par celles-ci.

En son centre, presque collé au mur, un lit en structure métallique recouvert de draps aussi verts que les murs dans lequel repose le petit brun.

Il est entouré de machines toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. De nombreux fils lui sortent du bras gauche, le raccordant aux outils infernaux.

L'un d'eux émet le Bip incessant, stressant et pourtant, ô combien rassurant.

Un tube, glissé dans sa gorge et fixé sans soin avec du papier collant autour de sa bouche, était relié à une sorte de pompe, sans doute pour le faire respirer.

D'autres tubes, plus ou moins épais lui sortent de son bras et sont reliés à différents engins ou perfusions.

Je commence doucement à m'avancer en direction du lit, le cœur battant bien trop fort. Plus je m'approche, plus je suis à même de découvrir l'état dans lequel est plongé le Gryffondor.

Je remarque que son bras, dans un lamentable état, reposent à l'air libre laissant voir la peau déchirée, arrachée et pleine de croutes en train de se former.

Sa couleur est plutôt étrange, sans doute à cause d'une crème que les infirmières ont dues étaler sur ses plaies afin de soigner les brulures subies sur son membre supérieur.

La peau de son bras droit n'est presque pas visible, celui-ci étant retenu en écharpe par un lourd tissu mais laisse néanmoins voir que son état est semblable à l'autre.

Je continu de m'approcher lentement, mes oreilles fixant les battements réguliers de la machine, mes yeux, eux, fixent le tube qui sort de sa gorge.

Plus son visage est proche, plus l'inquiétude me ronge.

Je comprends parfaitement que si cette machine respire pour lui, c'est qu'il va mal. Oui, mais à quel point ? Est-il simplement endormi ? Peut-être qu'il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes en me demandant ce que je fiche ici ?

Oui, c'est surement ça ! Après tout, notre dernière rencontre a été pour le moins désastreuse…

Je me mets à rire bêtement en m'imaginant la tête que ferait Harry s'il se réveillait en me voyant en train de paniquer à côté de lui et pour lui.

Mon rire redouble d'intensité quand des images sortent de mon imagination, mettant en scène un Harry étonné qui s'égosille pour me virer de sa chambre !

Puis je cesse brutalement. Ce n'est pas drôle. Rien dans le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me voir n'est amusant. Rien.

C'est comme ça que je me rends compte que ce fou rire aussi déplacé soit-il, n'est qu'une échappatoire de plus. Une façon de plus de tenter d'esquiver la situation.

Une fois de plus, je prends une grand inspiration et avance de plusieurs pas, résolu, en direction du lit. Je ne peux pas continuer à fuir stupidement, ça ne rime à rien.

Je scrute avec attention son visage. Son si beau visage, dévasté par l'accident.

Une expression indéfinissable l'orne, laissant hésiter entre la peur et la douleur. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude sont masqués par ses paupières fortement plissées, comme si elles refusaient définitivement l'accès aux merveilles qu'elles protègent.

Le contour de son œil droit est gonflé, d'une inquiétante couleur violette. Son arcade montre une impressionnante estafilade visiblement refermée avec des points de suture.

Ça et là, différentes marques, coupures, brulures ou autre, représentantes d'un choc violent, de coups donnés.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce ne sont à que les traces visibles et que des blessures bien plus graves peuvent se camoufler.

Maintenant que ma peur est surmontée, je ne peux faire autrement que de contempler son doux visage, malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouve.

Je me retourne soudain, m'apercevant que Lupin ne m'a pas suivi dans la pièce. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant.

Peu importe, c'est un grand garçon. Cette pensée futile me fit sourire et mon regard se fixa de nouveau sur le Gryffondor que je me mis à contempler sans me lasser.

« Yo ! Voila le petit cascadeur ! » S'exclama un homme plutôt grand, brun avec les cheveux dressés sur son crâne. Des lunettes rectangulaires cachaient des yeux verts et une barbe naissante ornait son menton. Il portait une blouse blanche qui ne retirait rien de son air jovial mais franchement déplacé vu la situation.

Je m'étais retourné rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je regardais à présent cet homme, éberlué par son comportement. Il s'était sans doute trompé de chambre, je ne voyais que ça.

« Enfin ! Dr Hughes ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! » Une infirmière à l'air strict, blonde, les cheveux retenus en chignon et un regard menaçant s'adressa à l'homme.

Son regard est tout ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant et je pense ne jamais oser la contredire par peur de mourir plus tôt que prévu. Finalement, mon père n'est peut être pas la pire des menaces…

Remus Lupin apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air gêné. Il me lança regard en m'expliquant qu'il s'agit du médecin qui s'occupe de Harry.

« Infirmière Hawkeye, pouvez-vous me donner le dossier ? » dit l'homme ayant retrouvé un sérieux approprié, sans doute grâce au regard meurtrier de sa collègue.

La femme le lui tendit, toujours aussi raide.

« Bien, Mr Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes le tuteur du jeune Harry Potter d'après les papiers qui ont été rempli. »

Lupin lui lança un regard satisfait. C'est vrai que comme ça on pourra savoir ce qui ce passe sans aucun problème. Mais qui a bien pu remplir ces fameux papiers ?

Le loup-garou se tourne vers moi et me lance un discret clin d'œil. Je vois… merci la magie.

Le docteur Hughes me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et se tourna en direction de l'infirmière Hawkeye, puis de Lupin, comme cherchant une approbation.

« Quelque chose ne vous convient pas docteur ? » lança subitement la jeune femme, visiblement exaspérée du comportement de son supérieur.

« Mr Lupin, vous voulez que ce jeune homme assiste à notre discussion ? Il est un peu jeune… »

Je le regarde interloqué. Comment ça trop jeune ? Je l'ai bien vu se faire battre et percuter par une voiture, je suis plus à ça près ! J'ai même besoin de savoir ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Les modus sont vraiment stupides ! Si je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, je serais déjà sortit.

« Allez-y, c'est son meilleur ami, il a assisté à l'accident. Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour décider de lui-même s'il veut savoir ce qu'a son ami, non ? »

« Bien sûr. » Rétorque le brun.

« Alors suite à son arrivée nous avons dû traiter les blessures les plus urgentes en premier lieu. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il ne s'est pas simplement fait renverser par un véhicule, ça ne nous a pas facilité la tâche… Etant son tuteur, j'imagine que vous vivez avec lui, Mr Lupin ? » L'homme semble soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux, son comportement ayant changé subitement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Je n'ai pas sa garde, c'est son oncle et sa tante qui s'occupaient de lui, si je puis dire. »

« Mais vous êtes pourtant son tuteur légal, non ? » S'étonna le médecin.

« Oui, son oncle vient d'être retrouvé mort, sa tante inapte à s'occuper de lui et son parrain est mort il y quelques semaines. Sa garde me revient, j'étais un ami de ses parents, c'était leur volonté. » Le plan du lycanthrope semble maintenant bien bancal face à la curiosité du praticien.

« Et bien, il les enchaîne ce pauvre gosse ! »

« Docteur Hughes ! » S'exclame la blonde que j'ai de moins en moins envie de contredire.

« Quoi ? » Braille le spécialiste en médecine d'un air enfantin.

Ce type est décidément trop bizarre. Il change de comportement à une vitesse éclaire. Une seconde il est sérieux et celle d'après il déconne comme un gamin…

« Bien, pour en revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé, certaines séquelles ne peuvent pas avoir été causées par l'accident de voiture, c'est certain. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà ? » Dit suspicieusement le grand brun.

« C'est moi qui est fait la déposition aux auro… à la police. Nous savons parfaitement ce qui s'est passé. » C'est la première que j'ouvre la bouche depuis que je suis arrivé dans cet hôpital et Remus semble un peu surpris mais heureux que je sorte de ma léthargie.

« Très bien… nous avons déjà dû faire face à une hémorragie interne au niveau de l'estomac. C'est ce qui nous a posé le plus de problèmes mais l'opération s'est bien passée… »

Opération ? Alors ils ont utilisé leur technique arriérée sur lui ? Ils lui ont ouvert le ventre pour aller… fouiller dedans ? C'est répugnant. L'estomac… sans à cause du coup de pied que ce gros tas lui a donné dans le ventre pour le clouer à terre.

Voyant ma stupeur, le médecin décida d'enchaîner. Peut être se dit-il que plus il le dira, plus ça sera facile à encaisser.

« Il a également quatre côtes cassées, le problème est que sous la violence du choc, l'une d'elles a perforé son poumon… il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre mais une fois de plus, l'opération s'est assez bien déroulée. »

Je pâlis au fur et à mesure de son annonce. Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en sortir indemne.

« Dans les maux graves, dirons-nous, ce sont les plus important. Il a subit également un important traumatisme crânien et... »

« Un quoi ? » M'écriais-je horrifié.

L'homme me scrute un instant avant de répondre calmement.

« Un traumatisme crânien. Ça n'est pas forcément grave, cela dépend des cas. En ce qui le concerne, nous ne sommes pas encore fixés, il faut attendre son réveil. »

Je le regarde éberlué. C'est moi ou ce gars ne sait rien faire ? Pourquoi attendre son réveil ? Et dans combien de temps va-t-il ouvrir les yeux ?

Il me coupe une fois de plus dans mes déblatérations mentales pour continuer sa malheureuse liste.

« Il a également la clavicule droite fracturée. Nous n'avons heureusement pas eu besoin d'opéré cette fois-ci mais il est clair que la cassure n'est pas dues à la collision contre le véhicule, ni à la chute qui s'en est suivit. Je pense plus à un objet contondant. Il a d'ailleurs eu de la chance de ne pas l'empirer avec la chute qui a suivit… »

Il fit une pause le temps que toutes les informations arrivent à mon cerveau. Visiblement, le loup-garou semble soulagé comme s'il s'attendait à pire…

« Pour les reste, comme vous l'avez surement déjà constaté, ce sont des principalement des coupures, certaines qui ont nécessitées des points de sutures mais la plupart restent des brulures. » Lança l'impressionnante blonde.

« Des brulures ? » Dis-je d'une petite voix, pas vraiment certain de comprendre.

« C'est parce qu'il a roulé sur le sol, c'est normal. La peau a été écorchée, voir arrachée et le frottement du bitume provoque des brulures. Ce n'est pas beau à voir mais ce n'est pas grave. » Me répondit la femme avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

« Vous pensez qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir ? » Demanda Lupin en s'adressant au Dr Hughes. Celui-ci sembla un peu gêné avant de répondre de la façon la plus professionnelle dont il était capable.

« Tout dépend de son réveil. »

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension que nous lui envoyions, il précisa :

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, maintenant que l'hémorragie interne et la perforation du poumon sont maîtrisées, le plus gros souci reste le traumatisme crânien qui est assez difficile à évaluer. Toutefois, le choc à été très violent et les séquelles sont très difficiles à évaluer tant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il est actuellement plongé dans le coma et je ne peux pas vous dire pour combien de temps. »

« Vous ne devriez pas trop vous inquiéter, c'est plutôt fréquent d'être dans le coma après un tel accident. Restez près de lui et parlez lui, il vous entendra, c'est important. » Tenta de nous rassurer l'infirmière.

Je comprends bien que la discussion est terminée. Tout nous a été balancé comme ça, sans ménagement. Quoique, je vois mal comment on peut prendre des gants pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.

Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? Il est vivant. Certaines personnes ne s'en sortent pas pour bien moins que ça. Certaines meurent dans de stupides accidents ou encore de maladies. Parfois foudroyantes, parfois longues et agonisantes.

Mais lui, il a survécut à cette journée. Mais peut-on parler de vie pour quelqu'un qui risque de rester inconscient des semaines, des mois, peut-être plus…

Le grand brun avance subitement dans ma direction et me passe un bras sur l'épaule, me bloquant contre. Cette action me sort de mon ruminement, me demandant ce qu'il lui prend encore comme bizarrerie.

« Faut pas déprimer comme ça bonhomme ! » Bonhomme ? Il rigole là ?

Il ressert son étreinte sur moi, un sourire complètement gaga collé à son visage.

« J'ai un truc pour te remonter le moral ! » Il me crie ça en brondissant quelque chose de sa poche, me le collant sous le nez.

« Regaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde ! Elle est pas mignonne ? C'est ma petite fille Elysia ! Elle n'a que trois ans et c'est déjà un vrai prodige ! Il suffit de la voir et tout va meiux ! Tu veux en voir d'autres ? J'en ai plein ! »

Ce type est fou.

« Dr Hughes ! Arrêter avec votre fille ! » Tenta de stopper la belle blonde.

« Rizaaaaaa ! » Le brun se mit à chouiner comme un gosse après l'infirmière.

Ils sont fous.

« JAMAIS JE NE BOIRAIS CE QUI SORT DES PIS D'UNE VACHES ! » Le hurlement venant du couloir me laissa encore plus ahuri que je ne l'étais déjà.

C'est officiel, je suis chez les fous…

« Ah ! » S'exclama le médecin. « C'est encore le petit blond de la 224 ! Hawkeye, suivez moi. Il faut aller le calmer avant qu'il ne détruise une autre chambre pour une histoire de lait. »

Il se tourna vers Lupin et moi, un sourire gigantesque ornant son visage.

« Ne vous faites pas tant de souci ! Attendez qu'il se réveille pour ça ! » S'exclama t-il, nous laissant stupidement hallucinés dans la chambre d'où les Bip incessants reprenaient le dessus.

Est-ce que je suis censé rire ou pleurer ? Parce que là, je me demande sincèrement si je ne suis pas bon pour l'asile.

Je me tourne vers le lit, où mon âme sœur repose, inconsciente du cirque qui l'entoure.

Pour combien de temps ?

_A suivre…_

**Review anonyme :**

**Muk' **: Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que cette suite te plait tout autant ^^

Alors c'est en voyant une de mes vidéos, tu as été sur mon blog et du coup tu as découverts ma fic ? OO T'en as fais du chemin rien que pour moi XD

Et je suis vraiment contente que tu ne le regrette pas et en plus, de t'avoir dépucelé(e ?) pour les reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! 

Oui, je vais faire durer le plaisir, pas trop… je sais pas encore ;)

Merci à toi et j'espère te voir encore longtemps parmi mes lecteurs !

**_Mais où êtes-vous les gens ? Une petite review ?_**


	12. Attendre

Salut à tous ! Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Et je vous le livre cette fois-ci corrigé parce qu'il y avait un peu trop de fautes de temps à mon gout ^^#

Bientôt les 100 reviews ! Pour ce chapitre ? Je compte sur vous et celui qui me met la centième aura… un gros câlin ? ^^ (c'est beau de rêver XD)

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, en espérant que ça continu comme ça.

Merci à Yuuya pour sa correction (même si tu fatigue miss ;)).

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XI : Attendre**

**_Est-ce que je suis censé rire ou pleurer ? Parce que là, je me demande sincèrement si je ne suis pas bon pour l'asile._**

**_Je me tourne vers le lit, où mon âme sœur repose, inconsciente du cirque qui l'entoure._**

**_Pour combien de temps ?_**

Cela fait des jours que je passe mes journées entières dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Des jours que j'attends la moindre amélioration, le moindre battement de machine irrégulier, le moindre mouvement de la part du brun étendu dans ce lit.

Si ce n'était que moi, j'y resterais constamment. Afin de veiller sur lui, être sûr que rien d'autre ne puisse lui arriver. Guetter le plus infime changement. Mais on ne me laisse pas rester à ses côtés.

J'ai déjà la chance d'avoir été recueillis par Remus qui ne me fait pas le moindre reproche. Sauf quand je refuse de quitter Harry et qu'il doit demander de l'aide à une infirmière pour me convaincre qu'il ne s'envolera pas si je m'en vais.

Je partage donc le petit appartement du loup-garou, tentant de me faire le plus petit possible. Je n'aime pas cette impression de ne pas être à ma place. Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, qui croire, en qui avoir confiance.

Comment se fier à quelqu'un alors que cette même personne peut vous trahir. Comment reconnaitre ses amis des autres ?

Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de dire la vérité à Blaise…

Voila que je me mets à douter de mon meilleur ami, je suis vraiment tombé au plus bas. Il me manque… ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on s'est quitté à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express et j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait des mois.

Remus est quelqu'un doté d'une compréhension et d'une gentillesse défiants les lois de la normalité et pourtant j'ai énormément de mal à lui parler. Nous avons déjà discutés mais sommes restés plutôt brefs, n'ayant pas franchement de bonnes relations à la base. Ma gêne vis-à-vis de lui est d'autant plus forte que je me suis remémoré ma performance lors de ma troisième année pour répandre la nouvelle de sa lycanthropie au sein de Poudlard. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment un petit con arrogant et stupide. Peut-être le suis-je encore ?

Comment peut-il ne pas sembler m'en vouloir. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait… J'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'il n'en garde pas rancune, je trouve ça assez étrange en fait…

Jamais il ne m'a posé de question sur ma relation ou devrais-je dire pseudo-relation avec Harry, mes sentiments envers lui ou même mes intentions. Il se contente de m'héberger, de me laisser aller le voir à l'hôpital chaque nouveau jour et de me ramener chez lui par la force le soir.

Il ne m'a demandé qu'une seule et unique chose, ce qui semblait l'embarrasser au plus haut point d'ailleurs. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de mon cher paternel.

C'est à cette demande que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas prévenue que je ne rentrais pas au manoir… Je m'étais dit que je le ferais une fois arrivé mais j'ai complètement oublié avec ce qui s'est passé. Il va me tuer. Je me demande s'il a averti Voldemort de ma « disparition » ou même s'il se doute que je ne suis pas rentré volontairement.

Cette situation me met pour le moins très mal à l'aise. Comment rattraper une telle erreur… Même si je trouve un prétexte, il ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Si je rentre, je vais le sentir passé au sens propre du terme.

Je préfère me détourner de mes pensées morbides pour poser mon regard sur Harry qui respire paisiblement grâce à cette étrange machine. Bruyante et effrayante et pourtant tellement rassurante.

Le médecin fou s'est quelque peu calmé suite à l'intervention plutôt musclée de son infirmière attitrée. Il cesse enfin de me bondir dessus pour me montrer photos, dessins ou que sais-je encore de son prodige de petite fille… Et je crois que ça me manque.

Il est difficile d'imaginer à quel point l'angoisse de l'attente peut être abominable.

Ne pas savoir ce qui se passe réellement, n'avoir aucun contrôle dessus… je me sens tellement impuissant face aux machines qui le tiennent miraculeusement en vie.

Aujourd'hui, ils vont voir s'ils peuvent lui retirer le respirateur. D'après eux, il se pourrait qu'il puisse se servir lui-même de ses poumons… ça me fait peur. Je me demande comment ils peuvent tester ça.

Et s'ils se trompaient ? Peut être qu'ils vont penser que c'est bon alors que ça ne l'est pas. Alors il cessera de respirer ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer à cette idée. Mieux vaut enlever cette machine trop tard que trop tôt, non ? Alors pourquoi vouloir se presser de cette manière ?

Le spécialiste a tenté plusieurs fois de me rassurer en m'expliquant comment ils allaient procéder et le peu de risques qui pouvaient se présenter.

Même s'il y en a peu, ils sont toujours présents ces satanés risques… et j'ai le sentiment de passer pour un abruti qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui explique.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis un sorcier et que leurs techniques bizarroïdes me dépassent ou bien si tout le monde est largué face à de tels charabias médicaux, mais je me sens complètement à côté de mes pompes.

Cela fait des jours que cette situation pour le moins tendue persiste. Je passe des heures à le scruter, ouvertement, surveillant tout ce qui pourrait changer, m'inquiétant comme une mère pour son enfant et pestant contre ceux qui osent se prétendre être ses amis.

Après le plus gros du choc passé, j'avais craint de voir un débarquement de Gryffondors… mais rien.

Pas un seul à l'horizon. A se demander s'ils ne sont pas morts.

Les connaissant, j'aurais imaginé les voir débarquer comme des furies. C'est ce qu'ils font d'habitude même quand il se casse un ongle.

La seule personne à avoir pointée son nez n'est autre que ce danger public de Dumbledore !

Evidemment, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de venir et repartir sans que j'ai pu lui dire ma façon de penser…

Ça faisait des heures que j'étais accoudé au lit, à fixer Harry. Le regard complètement vide, je ruminais ce qui était arrivé, je me repassais en boucle les paroles du médecin plus inquiétantes que rassurantes. Complètement secoué et bouleversé par tout les évènements récent, j'étais totalement en train de craquer sur place. Remus m'a gentiment suggérer d'aller évacuer mon stress évident aux toilettes et de revenir calmé.

Ce que j'avais fait.

Sur le coup, ça m'avait énervé un peu plus qu'il me « vire » mais en prenant le temps de réfléchir, je m'étais bien rendu compte qu'il avait, une fois de plus, eu raison de le faire.

Et forcément, pendant que je m'évertuais à ne pas transformer en cochon tous ceux qui osaient venir me déranger dans MES toilettes, cet idiot de directeur s'est pointé, à foutu le bordel et s'est carapaté !

C'est en revenant, plus calme et posé que précédemment, que Remus m'avait annoncé la visite du vieux citron… Sur le coup, j'ai béni ma séance de défoulement qui avait consistée à dérouler tout le papier toilette dans les lavabos pleins d'eau et de le balancer par paquets contre les murs des sanitaires. Puéril ? Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage.

Voyant mon visage devenir d'une inquiétante couleur rouge, Remus sembla penser que je ferais mieux de retourner à mon occupation précédente, bien qu'il ne sache jusqu'où j'avais été pour revenir plus détendu. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il ne le saura pas. C'est que j'avais fait un sacré carnage et changé radicalement la couleur des murs grisâtres en cloisons roses bonbon…

Après avoir dû prendre une fois de plus sur moi, le loup-garou s'est affairé à m'expliquer ce que voulait Dumbledore à Harry. Et autant vous dire que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que j'ai entendu. Après son récit, il m'est venu à l'esprit que si j'avais été présent, j'aurais certainement poussé des hurlements… et j'aurais aussi eu quelques soucis.

Le vieux directeur ayant été averti par mon père de ma disparition, s'est empressé de demander à Lupin où je me trouvais.

« J'ai croisé les doigts pour que tu ne débarques pas alors que j'étais en train de nier t'avoir vu. » M'explique le lycanthrope.

« Oui, ça aurait pu être compromettant… » Dis-je en ricanant mollement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« … Pourquoi lui avez-vous menti ? Mon père me cherche parce que j'ai été trop bête pour penser à l'avertir et maintenant, il est top tard pour ça. Vous me gardez chez vous et vous prenez le risque d'avoir des ennuis à cause moi. Pourquoi ? » Je demande à l'homme, pas certain de savoir quoi penser.

Il me lança un regard las et fatigué avant d'ajouter « Parce que Harry va avoir besoin de toi… ne me regardes pas comme ça. Je sais bien que vos relations sont loin d'être amicales mais avec ce qui s'est passé, il va avoir besoin qu'on soit là pour lui… et tu es le mieux placé pour ça, tu ne crois pas. »

« Alors c'est pour ça… » Je lance cette phrase laconiquement.

Je suis simplement là pour remonter le moral des troupes ? Je pense justement ne pas être le plus qualifié pour cette tâche. Pourquoi Harry se fierait-il à moi alors qu'il me déteste ? C'est vraiment la seule utilité que j'ai alors ? D'un côté je suis un mangemort, de l'autre, je dois devenir le bon copain sur qui on peut compter. Le méchant garçon qui vire au gentil ami du héro… C'est d'un cliché.

Et je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tout le monde me classe dans l'une ou l'autre catégorie en pensant que je ne peux pas être bon à autres chose ? Suis-je encore plus inutile que je le croyais ? Est-ce qu'on me demande de faire certaines choses pour que je ne me sente pas exclu ? Comme à un gosse qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts… je dois être encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Et je n'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Parce que ça ne peut être que de la pitié, non ? Sinon pourquoi me cacher à Dumbledore et me protéger de mon père si ce n'est pas par pitié envers moi ?

Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier dangereusement tandis que je remets ma triste existence en cause. Je garde le visage baissé par peur que le loup-garou ne remarque mon trouble. C'est stupide, ce genre de créature sent les choses mais je n'y pense pas sur le moment, convaincu de la futilité de ma misérable et pathétique vie.

Je sens le regard de Remus me bruler la nuque alors que je me suis inconsciemment retourné pendant mon débat intérieur.

« Je crois que l'on s'est mal comprit, Draco. Tu… tu sembles penser qu'on se sert de toi. Enfin, que je me sers de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour que tu t'imagines ça et… tu veux bien arrêter de m'éviter ? » Finit par lâcher le lycanthrope.

Je le regarde plutôt mécontent. Il ne va pas se mettre à lire dans les pensées une fois de plus ? Ou alors je suis transparent à ce point ? Je sais bien que lui lancer un regard méchant ne le fera pas fondre sur place mais là, je lui en veux. Comme un gamin qui boude stupidement. J'en ai conscience et je m'en fous !

« Draco, je pense qu'on aurait dû en parler depuis le début. » Tente doucement Lupin.

« Parler de quoi ? » Je réponds hargneusement.

L'effet ne fut pas escompter puisqu'il me lance un regard plutôt amusé. Et ça m'agace profondément…

« Je vois que tu as un sacré caractère, rien à voir avec ce que tu montres habituellement. Je dois dire que ça me rassure. J'avais peur que tu aies laissé ton père te transformer en mangemort mais je me suis visiblement fais du souci pour rien… »

« Vous pensiez que j'étais aussi manipulable ? » Je demande malgré moi, interloqué qu'on me pense imbécile à ce point.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. » Répondit calmement le plus âgé. « Seulement, entre le fait que tu aies été élevé dans le but de devenir un mangemort et le comportement que tu laissais voir, c'était difficile de s'imaginer que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais… »

« Bien sûr que je me comportais en mangemort ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse avec mon père qui faisait tout pour s'assurer que je suivais sa trace… »

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, Draco. Même si tu as fait des choses stupides, je comprends pourquoi désormais. Et c'est plutôt une très bonne chose que tu aies été capable de penser par toi-même malgré la poigne de ton paternel… »

Je le regarde hésitant. Une question me démange mais je suis certain d'en connaitre la réponse.

« Quand vous dites « stupide », vous parlez de… de ce que je vous aie fait en troisième année, hein ? » Je pose cette question avec l'hésitation d'un gamin.

Il me regarde de ses yeux rieurs et je comprends que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

« Je dois bien avouer que tu t'es surpassé en matière de bêtises cette fameuse année. » Ricane t-il.

Sa bonne humeur me frappe assez violement, je ne comprends pas. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de torts, beaucoup… de mal.

« Je suis désolé. » Je souffle, pas certain qu'il m'ait entendu. Toutefois, son regard se bloque sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Draco. »

Je relève la tête beaucoup trop vite pour le fixer stupidement. Je ne comprends pas. Encore. Ça devient une habitude récurrente chez moi.

« Je… j'ai fais des choses très bêtes. Et j'ai fais des choses qui ont causées du mal autour de moi. A vous notamment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous semblez ne pas m'en vouloir… »

Le sourire qu'il me fait me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'est un sourire simple, doux. Sincère. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me sourit de cette manière. Seul Blaise se le permet et c'est assez déstabilisant. Je me demande si un jour je serais capable de faire la même chose…

« Bah ! Tu sais, ma lycanthropie ce serait sue un jour ou l'autre. Et si toi tu l'as appris, d'autres ont dût le savoir aussi. Il fallait bien que ce soit révélé un jour… »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

« Tu n'avais que treize ans. Tu étais perturbé par ce que ton père voulait absolument te faire devenir… On agit tous de façon irréfléchie à au moins un moment de sa vie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. » Dit-il en m'attrapant l'épaule pour me serrer contre lui, en un geste de réconfort. Un geste qui m'étonna mais qui me fit énormément de bien en même temps. J'ai son pardon et étrangement cet état de fait diminua mon stress de manière radicale.

Je ne dis rien, profitant de l'étreinte de cet homme pour qui j'éprouve de plus en plus d'estime. Une étreinte réconfortante, comme je n'en connaissais pas.

Momentanément, j'oubli tout. Le lieu où je me trouve. La personne étendue sur un lit. La douleur. Mon père. Mes sentiments. Mon nom. Ma vie.

Pourquoi cet homme n'est pas mon père ? Pourquoi suis-je né dans une famille de mangemorts ? Cette famille de mangemorts plus précisément. Je n'ai plus envie de supporter le fardeau de mon nom. J'aimerais tellement m'appeler Draco Lupin. Mais c'est le nom des Malfoy que je dois assumer malgré moi.

Je serre l'homme sans m'en rendre compte. C'est quand je le sens s'écarter doucement de moi que je m'en aperçois et qu'une couleur rosée tout à fait inappropriée envahit mes joues.

Il continu de me regarder avec ce sourire que je ne possèderais probablement jamais.

Notre attention est brusquement attirée par des Bips irréguliers. Je regarde Harry, complètement terrorisé.

Pourquoi le rythme change ? Mon cerveau commence à faire un long et laborieux chemin vers ma raison. Avant que celui-ci n'ait atteint son but ultime, Remus s'approche du lit et appui sur un petit bouton juste à côté.

Quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard, je suis totalement incapable de le dire, l'infirmière blonde entre dans la chambre plongée dans un calme morbide.

J'entends Lupin lui expliquer que nous avons entendu un changement dans le rythme des battements mais que tout était redevenu à la normal.

Je regarde l'infirmière froncer les sourcils à cette explication, moi, toujours inapte à me sortir de ma léthargie.

Elle échange encore quelques mots avec le loup-garou et sort d'un pas pressé de la chambre.

Remus se dirige vers moi et m'attrapant l'épaule, il me guide en direction de la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Elle est partit chercher le docteur, ils vont regarder s'il y a eu du changement et je pense qu'on sera mieux à ne pas regarder. » Il m'explique ça comme à un petit enfant. Mais j'ai l'impression d'en être un sur le coup.

Nous atteignons la porte au moment où le médecin surexcité déboule comme une furie avec son infirmière dans la chambre, claquant la porte à leur suite, nous laissant en dehors de la pièce. Mon regard terrorisé fit ricaner le loup-garou qui eu la drôle d'idée de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de me trainer de force à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Face à mon regard bovin, Remus se décide à me parler d'un sujet que nous n'avions pas tout à fait abordé puisque la conversation avait rapidement dérivée.

« Dumbledore voulait faire transporter Harry à Saint Mangouste. C'est vrai qu'il serait soigné de manière plus efficace mais les médecins d'ici ne nous laisseront pas le transporter dans cet état. » Commence le plus âgé.

« Il veut surtout garder un œil sur sa précieuse arme… C'est amusant, il ne le fait pas retourner chez sa tante pour sa protection ? » Je demande, ironique.

« Je pense qu'il a comprit la leçon. »

« Il lui en fallait autant pour qu'il comprenne ? Harry lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ! Dumbledore était au courant ! Je lui ai parlé, vous aussi ! Peut-être même le professeur McGonagall ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus pour comprendre ? » M'emportant avec colère.

« Calmes toi. Hurler au beau milieu d'une cafétéria moldue ne changera pas le problème… »

« Vous avez l'intention de le laisser faire ? »

« Crois-tu qu'il est facile de s'opposer à un homme comme Dumbledore ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dis… mais on ne peut pas le laisser le prendre une fois de plus. Harry va avoir besoin de récupérer et de souffler. Pas de se faire utiliser ! » Dis-je dans un souffle, sur le ton de la conspiration.

« Ecoutes Draco, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Mais comprends aussi que je ne peux pas sortir comme ça Harry de cet hôpital. Les médecins ne nous laisseront pas faire et il faut un minimum d'organisation… j'y travaille, mais Dumbledore à plus de moyens et de connaissances que moi… »

Ça je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis satisfait…

Au bout de plusieurs heures à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, le, non… les médecins et autres personnels soignants sortent enfin de la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs a prit autant de temps ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre moi !

Le spécialiste aux yeux verts se dirige immédiatement vers Remus, le prenant à part. Je scrute avidement son visage, dans l'espoir de comprendre une quelconque réaction.

Je vois un léger sourire soulagé sur le visage du loup-garou qui m'aurait rassuré immédiatement s'il n'avait pas été remplacé bien trop vite par un froncement de sourcils.

Lupin écoute religieusement le médecin pendant que je m'approche à pas de loup pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« …rétrograde. Il pense qu'il va fêter ses onze ans et que… »

Pris sur le fait, le Dr Hughes stoppe en plein dans sa phrase, me dévisageant étrangement. Il se tourne de nouveau vers Remus.

« Vous en savez assez pour le moment. On parlera des détails plus tard. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. » Finit-il en partant.

Je lui lance un regard de chien battu, espérant une réponse à mon angoisse.

« Viens Draco, il faut qu'on parle. »

C'est ainsi que je laisse cet homme en qui j'accorde désormais toute ma confiance, m'emmener je ne sais où pour m'annoncer quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à entendre.

_A suivre…_

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **_


	13. Question d’amitié

_Désolée pour le délai horriblement long mais… je manque cruellement de motivation en ce moment T_T Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, c'est un chapitre de transition. J'ai bien l'intention d'accélérer le rythme dès le prochain… histoire de ne pas vous perdre en cours de route XD_

_Une petite précision avant de commencer :_

_**Amnésie rétrograde **__(= amnésie d'évocation) : déficit du rappel d'informations acquises avant l'épisode pathologique. Contrairement à ce qu'en laisse suggérer le cinéma, __elle n'est jamais totale__ (la période couverte peut-être plus ou moins longue). __Source Wikipédia._

_Merci à Yuuya pour la correction._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre XII : Question d'amitié**

_« …rétrograde. Il pense qu'il va fêter ses onze ans et que… » _

_Pris sur le fait, le Dr Hughes stoppe en plein dans sa phrase, me dévisageant étrangement. Il se tourne de nouveau vers Remus._

_« Vous en savez assez pour le moment. On parlera des détails plus tard. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. » Finit-il en partant._

_Je lui lance un regard de chien battu, espérant une réponse à mon angoisse._

_« Viens Draco, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_C'est ainsi que je laisse cet homme en qui j'accorde désormais toute ma confiance, m'emmener je ne sais où pour m'annoncer quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à entendre._

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le réveil aussi brusque que surprenant de Harry.

Quand Remus m'a expliqué la situation encore pleine de doute, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'effondrer. Comment faire autrement ? Comment réagir à des « on ne sait pas » ou encore des « ça devrait se passer comme ça » ? Les médecins se croient plus intelligents que nous autres pauvres petits gens… comme les sorciers face aux moldus au final. Mais ce que cette situation peut être énervante !

Pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés d'utiliser de stupides termes techniques et autres mots compliqués qu'ils savent être les seuls à comprendre ? Ne se sentent-ils pas suffisamment supérieurs face au désespoir et au malheur des victimes et des familles ? Je ne comprends pas.

Et quand ils font une erreur, ils la camouflent sous leur jargon dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir de procès.

Je trouve ça dément, répugnant.

Moi qui suis une personne fière, arrogante, un Malfoy… je me sens misérable face à de telles personnes. Parce que même si leur comportement me sort par les yeux, j'ai bien conscience d'avoir besoin d'eux. Pour Harry. Parce que même s'ils sont stupides et moqueurs, Harry a besoin de leur aide. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Pendant que je suis en train de tenter de me convaincre des pires stupidités qui peuvent me passer par la tête, la conversation que j'avais eue avec Remus, moins d'une semaine auparavant, me revenait sournoisement. C'était juste après le réveil de Harry. Comme pour me rappeler à quel point je pouvais être inutile, malgré les contradictions incessantes du loup-garou à ce sujet.

***

_« Viens Draco, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_Il me pousse gentiment à l'écart de l'attroupement de médecins, qui s'éloignent également en discutant avec animation. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils discutent de lui. Comment peut-on autant être passionné par un sujet ? Cela fait des heures qu'ils en parlent… je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir de si étonnant pour qu'ils soient si nombreux à débattre du sujet._

_« Draco… » Commence doucement l'homme grisonnant. « Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, Harry vient de se réveiller. »_

_« Il est réveillé ? » Je m'exclame, ne le laissant pas continuer. C'est à son tour de mettre fin à mon enthousiasme un peu trop turbulent en m'attrapant par le col, m'empêchant ainsi de me précipiter dans la chambre du Gryffondor._

_« Draco, écoute-moi ! Harry est réveillé, il va vite aller mieux sur le plan physique mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Tente de me calmer Remus._

_Toujours retenu comme un bambin, je cesse de gesticuler ridiculement, stoppé par les paroles implicites de l'homme._

_« Comment ça ? Il pourrait y avoir quoi encore ? » Dis-je de manière enfantine afin de cacher mon trouble du mieux que je peux._

_C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien encore se passer ? Le traitement de son oncle, cet accident et Voldemort à ses trousses, ce n'est pas assez comme ça ? Je vois mal ce qui serait si grave que ça._

_« Draco, il… il souffre visiblement d'un trouble de la mémoire. »_

***

Je me stoppe bêtement en plein milieu du couloir à ce souvenir. Une simple phrase. Juste une.

Qui peut paraître si anodine et qui représente tout le contraire.

Une phrase qui peut tout détruire autour d'elle. Causer des ravages, des dommages indescriptibles.

C'est stupide, non ?

Une simple phrase…

Je crois que le pire de tout, c'est que jamais, même au moment où elle fut prononcée, jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer les dégâts que cela engendrerait. Cette simple phrase. Juste un enchaînement de mots… mais tellement destructeurs. D'autant plus que la suite n'était pas encore arrivée.

Après cette étrange discussion, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de foncer dans la chambre de Harry.

Pourquoi ? Si seulement je le savais. C'était ridicule. Et légèrement puéril.

Légèrement seulement !

Mais franchement… à quoi je m'attendais ?

A ce qu'il me saute dans les bras ?

Ridicule !

Sous quel prétexte ?

Il ne peut pas me supporter, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Alors quoi ?

Cette histoire d'amnésie sans doute. La chance de tout recommencer… de me montrer sous un nouveau jour. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il m'ait oublié. Et que je ne rejoue pas l'imbécile avec lui.

Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi simples que ça.

Il m'oublie, je me ramène et lui tape la causette… n'importe quoi. Je ne m'imaginais pas non plus que ça puisse être si compliqué.

***

_« Draco, d'après les médecins, Harry souffrirait de ce qu'on appelle « amnésie rétrograde », pour simplifier, il a oublié toute une partie de sa vie. » M'explique lentement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer le loup-garou._

_« Mais… quelle partie ? Qu'a-t-il oublié de sa vie ? » Ma voix tremble lamentablement, peu importe._

_Remus pousse un long soupir, se passant la main sur son visage fatigué. Fatigué par l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil… _

_« Ils ne sont pas tout à fait fixés encore… »_

_« Pas fixés ? Mais ils ont passés des heures avec lui ! » Je m'exclame, un peu trop fort sans doute, puisqu'une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir me lance un regard réprobateur._

_« Justement, c'est à cause de ça. Quand il s'est réveillé, il ne se rappelait de rien. Et quelques bribes de souvenirs se sont doucement manifestées. » Me dit-il, tout en m'attirant vers lui._

_Son étreinte me réconforte un peu mais ne peut empêcher un flot de questions me submerger._

_« Je ne comprends pas… »_

_Il me regarde, compréhensif face à ma confession._

_« Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé amnésique n'est pas très grave. Ça arrive souvent après un choc violent ou un coma, comme il a eu… le souci, c'est qu'après diagnostic des médecins, ses souvenirs se seraient arrêtés à ses onze ans. »_

_Onze ans… oui mais où dans les onze ans ? Avant ou après Poudlard ?_

_J'ai entendu dire que sa famille de moldus ne lui avait jamais parlé des sorciers avant que Hagrid les y oblige… alors connait-il seulement l'existence de la magie ?_

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, Draco… pour toi je ne sais pas, mais une chose est certaine. Il ne sait pas qui je suis. »_

_Je le regarde, complètement interloqué. C'est vrai qu'ils ont dû se rencontrer quand nous étions en troisième année… _

_Cet homme vient de perdre sa seule famille._

_« Voyons le bon côté des choses ! » S'exclame t-il en me tapant fortement l'épaule de façon amicale. « Il y a peu de chances qu'il veuille revoir les Dursley ! C'est à nous de lui prouver qu'il peut nous faire confiance. J'ai réussi une fois alors que la situation m'était des plus défavorable. Pourquoi pas deux ? » Continu t-il, me faisant dangereusement vaciller sous l'accolade._

***

Oui… après tout, cette première rencontre ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça. J'étais rentré dans la chambre, tremblant, hésitant. Encore plus que quand je me savais confronté à un amas de machines effrayantes. Une fois de plus, Remus m'a poussé pour m'obliger à rentrer plutôt que de jouer la plante décorative qui bloque la porte. Mais j'avais peur. Encore un coup pour mon égo, tiens…

Cette rencontre avait été plutôt étrange. Personne ne savait vraiment quelle était sa place et la conversation fut plus hésitante qu'autre chose.

Avec seulement quelques questions savamment formulées, Remus avait réussi à savoir à quel point l'amnésie de Harry était étendue. Et le résultat n'est pas des plus encourageant.

Comment réagirait la population sorcière si elle apprenait que l'élu qui doit les sauver se prend pour un enfant qui ignore même jusqu'à l'existence de la magie ?

Comme un mur, ses souvenirs s'arrêtent la veille de ses onze ans… la veille de la découverte de ce qu'il est réellement. La veille de ce qui a déclenché les colères de son oncle…

Remus s'est présenté comme étant un ami proche de James et Lily Potter, ce qu'il est. Il lui a patiemment expliqué leur situation, en omettant certains détails comme la sorcellerie ou encore les humeurs de Dursley.

Moi, je suis le camarade. Le copain qui l'a vu se faire percuter par ce véhicule alors que je venais le voir pendant les vacances scolaires.

C'est assez perturbant de le voir régresser de cette manière. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il avait beaucoup évolué à Poudlard. Mais il n'est pas pour autant un simple enfant de onze ans coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent.

Il est vrai que cette famille de moldus ne l'a jamais bien traité, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi violents que depuis son admission chez les sorciers. Faisaient-ils ça par vengeance ? Par peur ? Pourquoi lui cacher autant de choses sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il est réellement ? Encore un foirage total dont notre très cher Dumbledore est l'auteur…

Au fil des jours, son état physique continuait doucement de s'améliorer, sans toutefois faire d'immense progrès. La médecine moldue est vraiment loin d'atteindre l'efficacité de la Médicomagie.

Sa mémoire en revanche, ne semblait pas vouloir refaire surface. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis incapable de dire si cette situation est vraiment bénéfique pour nos rapports.

Certes, Harry m'apprécie bien plus qu'avant cet accident, mais discuter avec un enfant de onze ans, même mature se révèle extrêmement frustrant de mon côté.

Je me vois plutôt mal lui déballer ma condition de Veela et tout ce qui suit…

Pourtant, il va bien falloir lui expliquer qui il est réellement et tout ce qui en découd. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt encore. Remus pense le contraire. Il est persuadé que Dumbledore va revenir à la charge et ne prendra pas de gants pour tout lui exposer. Rien ne nous dit que sa réaction sera la même que quand Hagrid a débarqué dans ce phare pour l'arracher aux Dursley. Dursley qui n'ont absolument pas l'air de lui manquer d'ailleurs.

D'un autre côté, il est presque certain que Dumby voudra lui parler seul à seul… et là, aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il va lui raconter. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il fera tout pour récupérer son arme favorite et le conditionner comme il aurait souhaité le faire dès le départ… Maintenant qu'il le connait, qu'il sait comment Harry réagira... Il le manipulera encore plus facilement qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Et ça, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Suite à de nombreuses conversations houleuses entre le loup-garou et moi, j'ai fini par admettre à voix haute ce que je pensais mais que je refusais d'accepter devant témoin. Il faut lui dire la vérité. Du moins, cesser de la lui cacher, sinon, le vieux sorcier l'emportera.

D'un commun accord, Remus est allé lui parler seul. Peut être a-t-il craint que je réagisse mal ou que je dise des choses dont il valait mieux le préserver encore, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, me voila une fois de plus mis à l'écart, à attendre bêtement dans les couloirs de cet hôpital sordide.

Le seul avantage d'être encore là à traîner comme une âme en peine, est que plus personne ne vient me déranger durant ma contemplation des fissures murales. Les premiers jours, les infirmières ou d'autres personnes du service hospitalier m'arrêtaient sans cesse durant les rares pauses que je m'accordais dans la surveillance de Harry. J'ai même eu le droit au célèbre « Tu t'es perdu, petit ? » Franchement, je fais si gamin que ça ? Je lui aurais bien envoyé un sort comme je les connais histoire de lui faire ravaler ses abominables paroles, on ne traite pas un Malfoy de « petit » sans s'en souvenir pour les trente prochaines années…Mais à quoi bon à part m'attirer les foudres de Lupin, chose que je ne veux surtout pas.

Cet homme qui s'est plus comporté comme un père pour moi. Plus que mon véritable père…

Il m'a accordé une nouvelle chance de faire mes preuves, malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir.

Je tourne en rond dans les couloirs quasi désert de l'établissement, cherchant désespérément à me changer les idées. Depuis le temps qu'ils discutent ensemble, il doit déjà lui avoir dit… enfin, j'imagine.

Remus sait comment dire les choses clairement et rapidement et ensuite couper court à toutes protestations. Surement est-il en train de lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un vieux sénile mais bien un sorcier ?

Quoiqu'utiliser de la magie alors que Harry doit être surveillé d'une manière ou d'une autre par Dumbledore semble plutôt imprudent… Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va s'imaginer et trouver comme prétexte afin de le ramener sous son contrôle. Déjà que la seule chose qui l'empêche de le ramener à Ste Mangouste où je ne sais où, ce sont les médecins qui s'occupent de lui. Dumbledore aurait demandé à le transférer mais ils ont refusé au vu de son état encore assez instable malgré son réveil.

Ça me parait assez étrange, outre les blessures et fractures, il se porte bien. Je soupçonne le loup-garou d'avoir touché deux mots au médecin attitré.

Il faut dire qu'il est son « tuteur », c'est à lui que revient la décision. Il a vraiment bien réagi. Même le vieux citronné ne peut rien faire pour changer ça. Ça voudrait dire modifier les papiers et changer la mémoire d'un certain nombre de moldus et ça, même pour ce grand sorcier, ça reste trop compliqué… et risqué.

Du coup, il compte sur la bonne volonté et la fidélité de Remus. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va être étonné en voyant que son petit protégé aura disparu. Heureusement que Harry nous fait confiance, ça facilitera les choses et nous n'aurons qu'à l'emmener, il ne se posera pas de question.

Du moins, c'est comme ça que c'est censé se passer. Pour le moment, nous le surveillons à l'hôpital afin qu'il nous accorde sa confiance et qu'il se rétablisse un minimum, ensuite, nous l'emmènerons loin de ce cinglé et ses prophéties apocalyptiques.

Je me demande s'il va retrouver la mémoire… c'est la question qui me revient le plus en tête. Au moindre répit que je m'offre, elle revient me tambouriner, sans cesse, comme pour me rappeler l'idiot que j'ai été.

Je me demande combien de temps on paie ses erreurs. Quelques semaines, mois ? Un an ou dix ? Ou alors toute une vie ? Peut être devrais-je dire deux vies puisque que je paie pour les mauvais choix de mon père.

Le choix d'avoir écouté ses parents et épousé une Black**(1)** ? Pas la mauvaise, heureusement… ma vie aurait été bien pire si ma mère avait été Bellatrix. Et puis, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir hérité des yeux globuleux de ma tante… rien que pour ça je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère.

Quoique, peut être aurais-je été mieux conditionné à la vie de simple pion de Voldemort, j'aurais surement été plus heureux. Alors que ma mère a vainement tenté de me faire sortir de ses griffes, malgré l'enseignement violent et sans pitié de mon paternel.

Ou bien le choix d'avoir justement suivi ce détraqué de sang impur…

Le choix de tout faire pour être au plus proche de lui.

Le choix d'y trainer sa femme et de lui promettre son fils.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? A quel nom ? De quel droit ?

Il a vendu ma vie avant même ma naissance. Il a vendu mon âme à ce fou pour une obscure raison que seul lui connait. Pourquoi ?

Le choix de ne pas retourner en arrière. Le choix de me faire à son image, selon sa promesse…

Pensait-il vraiment à mon bien en faisant cela ? Ou bien au sien ? Si l'on peut admettre que flâner sous les robes d'un sorcier complètement cinglé est un bien.

Je me demande souvent si j'ai un réel intérêt pour mon père ou bien s'il a eu un enfant afin d'exécuter le schéma familial typique. Se marier à un bon parti, avoir un enfant et le modeler comme un clone…

Complètement perdu dans mes réflexions, je m'aperçois un peu tard qu'une énorme touffe de cheveux brins et bouclés me fonce droit dessus.

En fait, je ne sais même plus ce qui m'a permis de réaliser qu'elle se trouve en face de moi.

Aurais-je relevé la tête juste un instant sans m'en rendre compte ou bien m'a-t-elle simplement sauté dessus ?

Complètement surpris et déstabilisé par la nouvelle arrivante, je me prends les pieds dans un banc collé au mur et trébuche comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher.

Rester zen, ne pas s'énerver, ça ne sert à rien… à part se ridiculiser encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? »

Un point pour la politesse la touffue.

« Tu vois bien, je me prends les pieds dans ce banc. » Je lui réponds sarcastiquement, comme je le fais toujours. Pourquoi casser mon image auprès d'elle ?

« Ça je le vois bien. » C'est qu'elle tente l'humour cette petite peste. « Je me demandais ce que tu faisais à rôder dans ce couloir et si près de la chambre de Harry. »

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une véritable amie pour lui.

« J'attends que Remus ait finit de lui parler pour aller le revoir. » Je réponds calmement, ça ne sert à rien de mentir de toute façon.

Elle me lance un regard dubitatif, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me soupçonne de je ne sais quoi encore.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas Granger. » J'ai une soudaine envie de lui jeter un sort… ou de lui mettre des claques…

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! » M'invective-t-elle. « Harry est mon ami, et toi, tu n'es rien pour lui. A part un petit gosse de riche tout juste bon à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère ! »

Mais c'est qu'elle m'enchaîne la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père si je sens une envie bestiale de meurtre ? Parce que là, je crois que je suis prêt à lui sauter à la figure.

Cette fille m'exaspère. Toujours à tout savoir. Toujours à se ramener et parler, même si elle ne connait rien de la situation.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu sais de la situation avant de te la jouer grande fille ? » Ça sort de ma bouche ça ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement, visiblement, il n'y a pas que moi que cette réplique a étonné.

Le silence dure quelques secondes, je l'observe en train de me dévisager, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir sorti le truc le plus stupide de ma courte vie. Pourtant, j'ai déjà fais bien pire en matière de réponses stupides, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi elle me regarde de cette façon ?

Un petit sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas orne doucement ses lèvres.

« Et bien, Malfoy, j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as rien à faire ici. » Me souffle-t-elle laconiquement.

Je la regarde, déstabilisé. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas.

C'est une gentille, elle. La meilleure amie du héro. Ce genre de répliques, cette manière de parler, c'est à moi ! Moi !

C'est moi le meilleur ennemi de Potter, c'est à moi que reviens le droit d'utiliser ce genre de mimiques. Ce ton condescendant ne lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs !

Je lance un regard désespéré sur le côté, là où une silhouette est restée en retrait depuis le début de cette chaotique conversation.

Le roux me regarde avec autant d'amour que si j'étais un crotale et tente de s'affirmer en me disant que la touffue a tout à fait raison.

Non mais je rêve ?

Et me voila à me faire rabattre le caquet par une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traitre à son sang !

« J'ai bien plus ma place ici que vous deux. » Dis-je avec véhémence.

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Nous sommes ses amis ! » Commença le rouquin.

« Où étiez-vous quand Dumbledore l'a obligé à retourner chez ses moldus ? Où étiez-vous quand il s'est retrouvé face à son oncle ? Où étiez-vous quand cette voiture l'a renversé ? » Je hurle. Peu importe. Il faut que ça sorte.

Remus déboule brusquement de la chambre au son de mes cris. Il reste figé face à la scène, observant anxieusement Granger et Weasley.

Il s'avance, refermant soigneusement la porte à sa suite et s'approche rapidement de moi.

« Draco, reste calme. » Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Hermione… Ron. » Salue-t-il poliment. « Vous venez voir Harry j'imagine. » Dit-il avec calme.

« Bien sûr Remus ! » S'exclame la brune qui semble soudain plus joyeuse. Trop joyeuse, même.

Le loup-garou discute rapidement avec les deux Gryffondors, leurs expliquant brièvement ce qui était arrivé. Il ne parla toutefois pas des raisons qui ont poussées Harry à fuir si précipitamment, les laissant penser qu'il s'agissait d'un bête, mais grave accident.

Granger souriait comme une démente, Weasley, lui, restait plutôt neutre, comme à son habitude. Au moins, il ne faisait pas une de ses stupides grimaces dont il a le secret. Tout en avançant lentement vers la porte de la chambre, Remus tempérant la vitesse du groupe, il leurs étala les raisons de ma présence, la condition de Harry et le lien qui s'était doucement tissé entre nous.

Tout ceci ne plaisant visiblement pas à la brune, elle se tourne une fois de plus dans ma direction, restant à l'arrière du groupe, pour me lancer un regard noir.

Je reste surpris d'une telle action durant quelques secondes. J'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner son comportement, je ne la pensais pas comme ça. Ou bien je me suis trompé à ce point sur elle ?

Elle repart rapidement vers la chambre, je la suis, lui emboitant le pas, décidé à veiller sur mon compagnon, quoiqu'il arrive.

_A suivre…_

**(1)** _Je rappelle que Lucius Malfoy est marié à Narcissa Black ;)_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écris un petit OS **__(ou un grand Drabble, au choix XD) que vous trouverez bien évidement dans mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça aide pour avancer et ça motive sur les délais ._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	14. Question de point de vue

_Salut ! Désolée pour le délai, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux… mais je vous offre le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant ! Bande de veinards ! : )_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. C'est très motivant pour l'auteur et ça permet de s'améliorer ;)**_

_S'il reste des fautes, je vous autorise à taper Yuuya ma correctrice adorée ^^ (ndc : si vous tapez la correctrice, elle ne pourra plus faire pression sur l'auteure pour lui faire écrire ses chapitres :p)_

_Quoi ? Comment tu te tapes l'incruste sur la présentation ! Va donc lire le drabble et l'OS FMA que tu as lâchement esquivé :p Merci pour la correction miss ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre**** XII : Question de point de vue**

_Elle repart rapidement vers la chambre, je la suis, lui emboitant le pas, décidé à veiller sur mon compagnon, quoiqu'il arrive__._

Je rentre en dernier dans la sordide chambre d'hôpital. Remus semble légèrement nerveux mais le cache tant bien que mal. Ron et Hermione se précipitent au chevet du brun qui les regarde avec une expression de curiosité polie. J'hésite quelques secondes mais me décide à avancer. Quoiqu'en dise Granger, mes relation avec Harry ont énormément évoluées, ce n'est pas à moi de m'écraser.

Fort de ma conviction, je m'avance d'un pas rapide afin de réduire les quelques mètre qui me séparent du lit.

« Harry, voici Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ce sont tes amis à Gryffondor. On en avait parlé, tu te souviens ? » Je lui dis avec toute mon assurance et un sourire en coin destiné aux deux nouveaux arrivants… Juste histoire de montrer à cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbes qu'elle se trompe lourdement sur nos relations.

En revanche, je croise les doigts pour que Remus ait bien eu le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'était Poudlard et les sorciers. Quand j'ai parlé à Harry de ses amis, je n'ai rien laissé supposer qu'il y avait une histoire de magie la dessous. Poudlard était une simple école, Gryffondor, l'un des dortoirs. Je n'ai pas menti, juste omis quelques détails afin de ne pas le perturber.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu m'as expliqué qu'on formait un trio qui ne cessait de rapporter des ennuis mais qu'on était très soudés. » Confirme t-il avec un hochement de tête, les yeux rieurs comme pour leurs prouver qu'ils avaient tort de penser que je lui aurais raconté des horreurs sur eux.

Je me tourne vers Granger, l'allure fière.

« Tu pensais que je ne lui aurais pas parlé de vous ? Ou alors que je lui aurais dit n'importe quoi sur votre compte, j'ai raison ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que tant d'honnêteté, de ta part, c'est plutôt louche, Malfoy. » Lance la brune.

« Encore une preuve que tu ne sais pas tout et que tu ne me connais pas. Je lui avais d'ailleurs dit que vous penseriez ça. » Je lui réponds, à la limite de la jubilation. Ça ne lui plait pas, donc, ça me plait à moi. Et je lance un sort au premier qui ose dire que mon attitude est puérile !

Remus semble préoccupé dans son coin, ne prenant pas part à la conversation.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous disputer pour moi. » Lance la voix mal à l'aise de Harry.

« Bien sur que si Harry ! » Répond avec son agressivité habituelle Hermione. « Malfoy se moque de toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais ce n'est pas ton ami ! C'est un Serpentard ! Ils sont calculateurs et vicieux ! »

« Rien que ça ? » Je la coupe. Cette fille peut avoir un bon débit de conneries quand elle veut.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout ! Harry, ils sont tous du côté de Voldemort ! Il te veut du mal, c'est certain ! »

Mon regard glacial stoppe son monologue. Cette cruche vient de parler du Mage Noir sans se préoccuper de Harry. S'est-elle seulement demandé s'il savait pour lui ?

Elle dit vouloir le protéger, pourtant, elle fait n'importe quoi.

« La ferme, Granger. » Je grince.

Comment peut-on être aussi cruche ? Je me tourne vers Harry, il ne semble pas spécialement perturbé par ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai peut être paniqué un peu vite. Il ne doit pas avoir compris le sens de ses mots.

« Heu… Hermione, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles. Remus m'a expliqué quelques trucs mais ça fait beaucoup à retenir d'un coup. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec affection. Se rend t-il compte à quel point ses yeux sont magnifiques ?

Granger tourne son visage de nouveau vers lui, arrêtant de me regarder de travers. Je n'y fais même plus attention.

« Pour faire simple, Malfoy est maléfique. Vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout, tu le détestais même. »

Son sourire triomphant ne trompe personne, pas même Harry qui lui répond avec amusement.

« Tu sais, il est avec moi depuis mon réveil. Il n'a rien fait qui laisse croire qu'il me veuille du mal. On était juste partit sur le mauvais pied tous les deux. » Prend ça dans tes dents raccourcies magiquement la moldu**(1)** !

« Partit du mauvais pied ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous adresser la parole sans vous insulter ou en venir aux mains ! » Elle éructe son flot de parole semblant presque à l'agonie par ce qu'elle entend.

Weasley reste toujours dans son coin, dévisageant Harry et n'osant contredire son amie. Au moins il ne tente pas d'intervenir, et c'est ça de moins à gérer.

De toute façon, je me doutais que seul Granger poserait vraiment problème. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Me débrouiller pour l'éloigner définitivement de Harry ?

Ça ne me parait pas le plus judicieux… si il retrouve la mémoire, il m'en voudra et me détestera encore plus qu'avant. Et s'il ne la retrouve pas… ça reste malhonnête envers lui et… ne dit-on pas que l'amour et l'amitié sont plus forts que tout ? Même en restant amnésique, il y a un risque pour qu'il m'en veuille de l'éloigner de lui. Et ça donnerait raison à Granger quand elle dit que je lui veux du mal…

Bon, ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Mais alors quoi ?

Peut être, laisser les choses se faire ? Vu le comportement qu'elle a, il va surement finir par se lasser de l'avoir dans les pattes.

Oui… c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour tout le monde. Je pense.

Il va falloir que je trouve une façon de lui parler de ça, sans qu'il pense que je manigance quelque chose. Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance. Pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour la gagner, pas après avoir eu la chance de pouvoir la gagner de nouveau.

Pendant que je ne prête plus aucune attention aux attaques de Granger, Remus semble sortir de sa torpeur et se décide d'intervenir, non sans jeter un regard excédé à la Gryffondor.

« Il me semble que ces choses là font parties du passé, Hermione. Harry a eu un grave accident et Draco a été là pour lui quand il en a eu besoin. » Explique t-il avec calme.

« Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! » S'entête la brune sur un ton trop agressif.

« Ça change tout, justement. Je n'ai aucune envie de tout expliquer en détails, ça ne vous regarde pas de toute façon. Aujourd'hui, Harry lui fait confiance et le considère comme un ami. A vous de voir si vous êtes capable ou non de faire des efforts pour une personne que vous dites être votre meilleur ami ! » S'énerve le lycanthrope.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair dans ses propos. Hermione reste, pour une fois sans voix et se tourne en direction du roux, lui réclamant visiblement un soutien quelconque. Celui-ci hausse les épaules par dépit, ne souhaitant visiblement pas entrer dans le débat. Comme je le comprends. Seul Granger semble vouloir continuer mais finit par arrêter son acharnement, se sentant seule dans sa cause.

Je l'observe en train de regarder alternativement Remus en fronçant les sourcils, Ron dans un appel muet et répétitif et enfin Harry, presque désespérément, comme s'il allait bondir de son lit, arrachant tout les fils et bandages en criant que c'est une blague. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis pathétique…

« Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer. » Dit Remus sur un ton ne laissant aucune réplique. Pourtant…

« Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver ! » S'exclame Ron.

Il ouvre enfin la bouche… pour dire ça…

Granger lui lance un regard plein de remerciements. Je sens qu'elle va en profiter pour revenir à la charge.

« Oui, il est temps que nous partions tous. » Dis-je, accentuant très fortement sur le dernier mot prononcé.

Hermione me lance un regard noir. « Il se fait tard comme dit Remus et les visites vont se terminer. Je suis certain que Harry a besoin de se reposer aussi. » J'ajoute, juste histoire de la faire enrager un peu plus. Ses yeux sont prêts à me lancer des éclairs et je crois bien qu'elle m'aurait envoyé un sort pour me faire disparaitre si elle avait pu. Pas de bol ma vieille, on est en terrain moldu, celui que tu affectionnes tant, tu ne peux rien me faire.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers le petit brun, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Dumbledore va faire en sorte que tu sortes d'ici rapidement et que tu aies de meilleurs soins. » Lance-t-elle.

« Mais je suis bien soigné ici. Et Draco m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus venir me voir quand je partirais d'ici, je suis très bien là. » Affirme Harry avec une sincérité et un aplomb qui me réchauffent le cœur. Dire à ce moment précis que je me sens bien et… aimé serait un euphémisme. Je suis incapable de dire si je me trompe ou si ce que j'ai ressenti était réel, mais cette sensation…

Le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment inexplicable, je me tourne vers mon compagnon afin de suivre un tant soit peu la conversation.

« Non Harry ! » Crie la brune. « Tu n'es pas bien ici ! Si tu avais été soigné magiquement, tu serais déjà en train de courir ! Là, tu en as facilement pour plusieurs mois à te remettre correctement ! » Continue-t-elle. « Et Malfoy… » Dit-elle avec dédain. « Malfoy n'est pas un argument pour refuser de nous suivre. C'est à se demander s'il ne t'as pas fait boire une potion pour que tu sortes autant d'âneries. »

Je vois le regard de Harry changer soudainement. Un regard pourtant amical malgré la dispute, devenant dangereusement colérique. Ses iris, habituellement si clairs, si brillants, semblent virer au vert sombre. Son regard renfrogné, qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi en temps normal, ce regard est dirigé vers la personne qui était sa meilleure amie. Etait… parce que je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à la reconsidérer comme tel après ses paroles déplacées.

Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais se fait stopper par Remus qui semble vouloir apaiser les esprits.

« Ça ne rime à rien de se disputer comme ça ! Hermione, Harry souhaite rester ici pour le moment et il est en sécurité. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore, alors ne t'inquiètes pas tant. » Explique calmement le lycanthrope.

« Très bien. » Répond la brune, visiblement vexée. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Nous partons, mais on se revoit très vite, hein ? » Dit-elle de façon plus douce, plus habituelle.

Weasley et Granger sorte de la chambre alors que nous les suivons.

Après quelques politesses que ni eux, ni Remus et moi ne pensons, nous partons chacun de notre côté.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que Hermione cache bien son jeu. Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé qu'elle soit si agressive. C'est vrai qu'elle a cette sale manie de toujours montrer ses connaissances et de toujours vouloir avoir raison, mais là, ça dépasse tout. Même Ron ne semblait pas très à l'aise face à son comportement. Enfin… pour une fois je le comprends. Il faut avoir envie d'être accompagné d'une furie pareille !

Je ricane intérieurement en revoyant la tête que tirait le roux et en repensant aux paroles de mon Gryffondor. Lui aussi a dû sentir qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude… même s'il ne se souvient plus d'elle, je suis persuadé qu'il doit le sentir au fond de lui. Même si sa mémoire n'est plus là, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent disparaitre.

Je suis Remus, tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester un peu plus longtemps que les heures de visites. D'habitude, l'infirmière capitule et me laisse demeurer dans la chambre de mon compagnon plus qu'autorisé. Mais à cause de la visite de ses « amis », me voila obligé de partir avec tout le monde. La seule chose qui me console, c'est de savoir que je vais le revoir ce soir.

En même temps, ça m'angoisse. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à élaborer et mettre en place ce plan.

Je croise convulsivement les doigts pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Pour que tout se passe bien.

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait poser problème. Nous devrons être très discrets mais à part ça… Harry est au courant. Jamais nous n'aurions fait une telle chose sans son autorisation. Il est le premier concerné après tout… et il nous fait confiance. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a accepté aussi facilement. Je dirais même qu'il a explosé de joie quand on lui a annoncé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un sourire pareil. Rien que d'y penser, je souris à mon tour.

Le seul risque reste le personnel hospitalier. Personne ne doit nous voir ou nous entendre. Et pour cela, impossible d'utiliser la magie, on se ferait repérer par le ministère. Mais le plan est vu et revu, tout ou presque est prévu pour l'arrivée du brun, donc pas besoin que je me stress d'avantage pour tout ça. Advienne que pourra ! Et je serre mes pauvres doigts croisés pour qu'il n'y ait pas de pépin…

J'avais peur qu'il change d'avis après la conversation qu'il a eu avec le loup-garou juste avant. On peut dire que les Gryffondors sont arrivés un peu trop tôt… Harry aurait pu mal réagir à la découverte de qui il était réellement et nous repousser Remus et moi… Mais ça ne l'a visiblement pas trop perturbé puisqu'il a agit naturellement. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas été étonné qu'il envoie promener son amie. C'est avec Remus et moi qu'il veut aller, pas avec ce vieux cinglé qui va encore le prendre pour une arme humaine ! C'est avec moi qu'il veut aller…

Mon sourire s'étale stupidement sur mon visage et Lupin me regarde, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Je trouve qu'il a drôlement bien géré les choses, non ? » Je demande.

« Je trouve aussi Draco. » Commence Lupin. « Je dois bien avouer qu'il a prit mes explications très calmement, c'est étrange… Il n'a pas semblé être vraiment étonné. » Continu-t-il.

« J'ai eu peur que ça se passe mal quand j'ai vu Granger et Weasley débarqués. Et pourtant, c'est Harry qui a mené la danse… » Je tente d'expliquer mon point de vue.

Le lycanthrope acquiesce.

« Peut-être qu'il a bien tout assimilé parce qu'au fond de lui, il le savait déjà ?

… La mémoire est une chose complexe et je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je m'y connais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… mais c'est tout de même surprenant. C'est comme si… comme s'il se souvenait. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en lui parlant… il avait l'air un peu déstabilisé mais c'est vrai que trop calme. Et d'après le diagnostic des médecins, il ne devrait pas s'en rappeler. J'ai eu aussi du mal à comprendre son comportement. Mais pour le coup, ça nous a bien aidés… » Conclut Remus.

Nous avançons rapidement en direction des portes de sortie. Pas question de transplaner ou bien d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette dont les plateformes de service se trouvent pourtant très proches. Nous sommes situés entre un quartier sorcier et moldu… Pour le coup, nous nous rendons au petit appartement du loup-garou comme des êtres dépourvu de magie, c'est-à-dire à pied.

Heureusement, celui-ci se situe près du centre hospitalier, Remus habitant à une dizaine de minutes de marche, le trajet se fait donc rapidement. Pas besoin d'éveiller les soupçons en utilisant un moyen de transport surveillé par le ministère. Ça donnerait beaucoup trop de contrôle à Dumbledore et ça, il en est hors de question.

Et puis… ça fait aussi du bien de marcher et de se dégourdir les jambes après être resté enfermé des heures dans un sordide hôpital ! Et le temps de se rendre en zone de transplanage, je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit plus rapide.

Je rumine mes pensées, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres alors que nous arrivons enfin à destination. Nous montons les escaliers afin de nous rendre dans le petit appartement de Remus alors que l'excitation me gagne. Je jette un œil en direction du loup-garou pour constater que je ne suis pas le seul à être nerveux à la perspective de ce qui nous attend ce soir.

Il déverrouille la porte et entre en trombe dans son séjour, moi à sa suite. Je le vois balancer négligemment sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'enfermer dans sa chambre en un claquement de porte. Je reste assez dubitatif à ce changement brusque de comportement. Dans un sens, je le comprends, pourtant, céder au stress ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Je dépose ma veste dans l'armoire et saisit celle de Lupin pour la ranger. Après avoir balayé la pièce du regard, cherchant une quelconque occupation, je me résigne à aller dans la chambre que Remus m'a gentiment aménager pour mon séjour.

Après maintes recherches, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'utiliser la magie à petite dose sans risquer de me faire repérer. Mais ça reste assez instable et je ne le fais que pour les cas de nécessités. Pas besoin de prendre encore des risques inutiles.

Je regarde la pièce d'un air critique. C'est petit, les murs ont une couleur brun délavé comme le reste de l'appartement, c'est déprimant. J'imagine que le lycanthrope est en train de faire les derniers préparatifs pour l'arrivée très prochaine de Harry. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait vu avec un ami médicomage ce que nous devrions faire… j'espère que cet homme ne nous trahira pas. Même s'il ne sait pas qui nous devons soigner, il risque de facilement faire le rapprochement. Mais Lupin m'a affirmé pouvoir lui faire confiance… mais il faisait aussi confiance à Peter Petigrow, alors…

Je vais à la porte de sa chambre et frappe doucement, espérant ne pas le déranger. Je l'entends marmonner un vague « Entre » et tourne la poignée.

« Remus, pouvez-vous… »

« Peux-tu ! S'il te plait, tutoie-moi. » Me coupe-t-il.

« Oui… Peux-tu lancer le sort de non détection s'il te plait ? J'aimerais finir d'aménager la chambre. » Je demande timidement.

Il me regarde, légèrement agacé. Je crois bien que je l'ai dérangé sans le vouloir. Voyant ma gêne, il se radoucit instantanément.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de la terminer. » Répons-t-il avec calme. Il saisit sa baguette et marmonne le sortilège.

Je sors de la pièce en le remerciant et il retourne rapidement à ses occupations. C'est embêtant mais si je lance ce sort moi-même, ma magie sera détectée par le ministère… c'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, celle que je vais partager avec Harry. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Lupin mais je l'ai convaincu qu'avec la magie je pourrais la rendre plus grande et assez confortable pour le Gryffondor. Et puis, nous nous entendons vraiment bien maintenant, alors ça ne posera pas de problème.

Je lance de nouveau un regard critique à la pièce, presque découragé par le travail qui m'attend.

« Au boulot ! » Dis-je pour m'encourager.

Il me fallut environ une heure pour tout terminer. Ça aurait pu aller plus vite mais je reste persuadé que cet affreux papier brun délavé et déchiré aurait donné le cafard à mon compagnon. Je me suis donc débrouillé pour agrandir la pièce. J'ai dû m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas lancer de sort trop puissant. J'ai changé la couleur des murs pour un bleu pâle. Pas de rouge, ni de vert… restons sur un terrain neutre. Il y a deux grands lits, chacun dans un coin de la chambre afin qu'il puisse avoir son intimité.

« Après tout, un lit, ça se bouge au pire des cas. » Pensais-je sournoisement.

Un bureau au fond et une table de nuit chacun, une petite armoire et j'ai rénové la petite bibliothèque qui s'y trouvait déjà. Ça ne me semble pas trop mal…

Admirant une fois de plus mon travail, je sors de la pièce pour voir si Remus s'en sort de son côté. Il semble toujours enfermé dans la pièce… je devrais peut être allé lui dire qu'il est presque vingt heures et qu'il faut faire une mise au point. Mine de rien, le temps passe rapidement dans ce genre de situation.

Je m'approche doucement de sa chambre et frappe doucement. C'est stupide, quoique je fasse, je suis certain de le déranger. Ce n'est pas en y allant à pas de loup que ça changera quelque chose. Je me réprimande mentalement pour ma stupidité et frappe une fois de plus contre la porte mais plus franchement.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je me demande si je dois entrer ou pas. Peut être est-il en train de faire quelque chose d'important et je prends le risque de tout mettre par terre… ou alors il s'est endormi et si je ne le réveille pas, rien ne sera prêt à temps.

Je prends encore quelques seconde pour peser le pour et le contre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand, laissant entrer le loup-garou avec des sacs plein les mains. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, planté devant la porte de sa chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir.

« J'ai été faire quelques courses. » Commence-t-il. « Il n'y avait plus rien à manger et avec deux ados en plein croissance… »

« Hé ! » Je proteste. « Comment ça ? Je mange tant que ça ? »

Il me lance un regard amusé.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça. » Pouffe-t-il. « C'est juste qu'à trois ça va partir plus vite, je te taquinais. » Continue-t-il.

« Oui. » Je boude et c'est tout !

Il me regarde toujours avec un grand sourire, semblant s'amuser de mes gamineries et de ma susceptibilité.

« Tout est prêt ? » Je demande histoire de changer de sujet.

« Je ne connais qu'un Malfoy pour se vexer pour si peu. » Ricane-t-il de plus belle.

« Je ne suis pas vexé ! Juste un peu stressé. » Me défends-je**(2)**.

Nous mangeons rapidement, tout en dressant un bilan de ce que nous avons fait. Visiblement, il ne manque rien et le risque de le rapatrier est minime si nous restons discrets. Donc, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Minuit et deux minutes. La relève des médecins et infirmières vient juste de se faire. Coup de chance, ils sont à l'heure, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas. Nous avons veillé discrètement à ce que tout le personnel soit présent pour éviter de se faire pincer par un retardataire.

« Le seul absent a appelé pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. » Je chuchote à l'oreille de Lupin une fois que je l'eu rejoins. C'est amusant de les espionner. Ils parlent de tout sauf de leurs malades… mais au moins, on sait tout ce qui se passe sans avoir à entrer dans la pièce. Une chance que les portes de leur salle soient ouvertes et qu'ils braillent.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre 220 où se trouve Harry depuis le début de son séjour. Nous portons une blouse blanche, comme les médicomages moldus afin d'être plus discrets. Nous avons hésité entre ça et nous faire passer pour des patients. Mais les blouses nous ont paru plus avantageuses pour s'éclipser en cas de repérage.

Ça y est ! Je vois la porte ! Je presse le pas pour m'y rendre alors que Remus semble préoccupé et me retient d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Attend. » Souffle-t-il.

« Mais on y est presque ! Il nous attend ! » Dis-je trop fort.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Lupin me tire en arrière dans un couloir mitoyen. Le son de pas s'approche dangereusement de nous ainsi que deux voix.

« Il récupère plutôt bien, mais sa mémoire ne semble pas faire de progrès, c'est dommage. » Explique une voix masculine.

« Oui, mais au moins, il n'est pas tout seul, il a son tuteur qui semble très attaché et ses amis aussi. Et le petit blond qui passe son temps avec lui. Pas comme le gamin de la 145, ses parents sont morts dans l'accident, c'est horrible… » Dit une seconde voix, plus jeune.

Ils s'éloignent doucement. On a eu chaud. Si on était arrivé une minute plus tôt, on aurait été dans de beaux draps…

Le loup-garou me saisit la main et m'entraine rapidement dans la chambre du Gryffondor qui ouvre discrètement un œil. En nous reconnaissant, il se relève dans son lit avec un grand sourire.

« Vous voila ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous commençons à débrancher consciencieusement toutes les machines en faisant attention à ne pas faire d'erreur. Mal le faire nous vaudrait une armée de médecins et infirmières croyant que leur patient meurt… Je retire lentement la perfusion sous l'œil observateur et amuser de Harry.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me déconcentre. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils me l'ont déjà fait, ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis juste surpris que tu prennes tant de temps. » Me taquine le brun.

« Idiot. » Je lui dis en souriant. Remus à pratiquement terminer avec les machines, quant à moi, je presse un coton sur la veine pour arrêter le saignement. Harry saisit un morceau de sparadrap et le colle dessus.

« Bien, on peut y aller. » Constate Remus.

Je pose Harry sur la chaise roulante. Je le porterais quand nous sortiront de l'hôpital. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, Lupin va pour l'ouvrir afin de nous donner le feu vert quand la clenche s'abaisse.

Merde.

Prit de panique, je commence à chercher autours de moi pour voir si le lit ou une machine me diront quoi faire. Le lycanthrope se recule de la porte et observe avec crainte le nouvel arrivant.

C'est alors que…

Merde.

« Draco ? Que fais-tu ici mon fils ? »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Mon père me fait face, accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer de Poudlard et ce que tu fais avec Potter et ce loup-garou, Draco ? » Siffle-t-il.

Merde.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**(1)** _Si_ _je ne me trompe pas, c'est dans le tome 3 que Draco lance un sort qui fait pousser les dents de devant de Hermione (elle en avait déjà des longues), elle va voir Mme Pomfresh qui lui raccourcira. Elle en profitera pour les faire plus petites que ses dents d'origine ;)_

_**(2)**__ Comment ça c'est indigeste comme formulation ? xD_

_**J'ai battue mon record de fautes sur ce chapitre ! O_O Désolée Yuuya, je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire ça ! Et dire que Hyu m'engueule parce que je ne fais pas assez de fautes sur les drabbles xD**_

_**Réponse review anonyme :**_

_**brigitte :** __Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu sur le chapitre précédent, c'est impardonnable mais le nombre de reviews a tellement chuté que je n'ai pas pensé à aller jeter un œil sur les reviews anonyme T_T Vraiment désolée. Ensuite, Ravie de te compter parmi mes fans (que j'aime ce mot ! ^^ Je suis très modeste, je sais :p). Sérieusement, merci pour tes deux rewiews, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait plaisir et ça motive un auteur, surtout en période de doutes... Merci à toi et j'espère te retrouver pour la suite ;)_

_**Review ???? Pour me motiver à accélérer ^^**_


	15. Je ne suis rien

_C'est un miracle ! Ou une poussée d'inspiration plutôt ^^_

_Merci à Yuuya pour la correction._

_Après ce chapitre… il en reste 3 (peut être 4, je suis pas encore sûre ^^'), la fin approche x)_

_Bonne lecteur._

* * *

**Chapitre**** XIV : Je ne suis rien**

_Je pose Harry sur la chaise roulante. Je le porterais quand nous sortiront de l'hôpital. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, Lupin va pour l'ouvrir afin de nous donner le feu vert quand la clenche s'abaisse._

_Merde._

_Prit de panique, je commence à chercher autours de moi pour voir si le lit ou une machine me diront quoi faire. Le lycanthrope se recule de la porte et observe avec crainte le nouvel arrivant._

_C'est alors que… _

_Merde._

* * *

_« Draco ? Que fais-tu ici mon fils ? »_

_Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Mon père me fait face, accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes._

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer de Poudlard et ce que tu fais avec Potter et ce loup-garou, Draco ? » Siffle-t-il._

_Merde._

Silence. Un mot qui en dit peu et beaucoup à la fois. Il y a les silences reposants, les silences embarrassants, les silences protecteurs, calculateurs, théâtrales, ou encore les silences voulut ou non… j'en oublie, probablement. Mais le silence qui règne à cet instant précis dans la pièce n'a rien de joyeux. Un silence lourd. Lourd de sens et d'incompréhension à la fois.

Il ne comprendra pas. Même si je lui dis, même si je lui explique en détails… il ne peut pas comprendre. Ou alors il n'y verra que son intérêt et ça, je ne veux pas.

Le silence devient plus pesant si c'est possible, faisant monter d'un cran mon baromètre de stress.

« Et bien Draco, tu as perdu ta langue ? » Me lance mon père, sa colère dissimulée et impatient.

Je lève les yeux sur lui, je n'avais pas conscience de les avoir baissés durant ma réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul. Des Mangemorts l'attendent derrière la porte. De mon côté, je suis seul avec Remus et Harry qui est incapable de pratiquer la magie. Il est blessé et n'a même pas sa baguette… et plus sa mémoire pour les sorts. Je tente de réfléchir à toute vitesse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Mon cerveau est dans l'impasse la plus totale.

« Mr Malfoy, que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? » Me devance Lupin, certainement conscient de mon conflit intérieur.

Lucius coule son regard en direction du loup-garou, semblant dégouté qu'il ose lui adresser la parole. Son regard se fait plus froid tandis que ces yeux bleus se crispent, sa bouche formant une moue écœurée alors qu'il lui répond.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir parlé. »

Loin de se démonter face à mon père, il répond avec aplomb.

« C'est vrai, mais je suis néanmoins en mesure de vous expliquer la situation, si vous le permettez. » Il ne cille pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Il me semble t'avoir demandé des explications Draco ! » Crie mon paternel. Son visage plus dur que jamais exprime toute la fureur qu'il éprouve envers moi à cet instant. Je me tasse sur moi-même, baissant les yeux. Je déteste quand il crie comme ça. Trop de mauvais souvenirs reviennent à la surface, trop de choses dont je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Harry tire doucement sur ma manche, me sortant de ce flux incessant de pensées dérangeantes et blessantes. Je pose discrètement ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que j'ai compris son message muet. Sa simple présence me rassure. Son simple sourire discret me redonne un peu de courage. Assez pour affronter mon père ? Ça j'en doute mais pourtant il me faut le faire.

Je retourne à toute vitesse le peu d'options qui s'offrent à moi. Je dois bien m'y prendre pour que la situation ne dégénère. Mais comment le convaincre de me laisser partir sans encombre avec Harry et Remus ?

Je le vois s'impatienter. Je prends trop de temps et plus j'en prendrais, moins je serais crédible à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Jusqu'où ira-t-il si ça tourne mal ? Loin… ça je le sais. Je lui suis précieux en tant que futur Mangemort mais pas du tout en tant que son fils unique. Il n'hésitera pas à me tuer s'il l'estime nécessaire. Plus je me rends compte de la situation, plus je panique. J'ai la sensation que mon cœur va littéralement exploser et que je vais m'étouffer avec ma propre respiration tellement celle-ci devient chaotique.

« Je venais chercher Potter pour le livrer au Lord, père. » Dis-je d'une voix que j'espère plus assurée qu'elle ne sonne à mes propres oreilles. Harry ne dira rien. Je lui ai expliqué ma situation. Même si à ce moment il n'était pas question de magie. Il va comprendre, il est intelligent… Il sait que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Plus jamais.

« Tu comptais le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avec l'aide du loup-garou ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » S'énerve le plus âgé des blonds.

« Je… » Que répondre à ça ? Je suis trop bête.

« C'est ton compagnon ? C'est bien ça ? C'est la seule explication pour que tu te trouves ici et que tu veuilles le protéger ! » Vocifère mon père.

Harry tourne son regard vert sur moi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Ça, je ne lui en ai pas parlé en revanche…

« Draco répond moi ! » Hurle Lucius.

Cette fois, ça y est. Il est énervé et pas qu'un peu. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Il ne me reste plus qu'une option mais c'est aussi la plus risquée pour Harry… mais je crois bien ne pas pouvoir y couper. Au pire des cas, je prends le plan de secours… que je suis en train d'élaborer comme je peux. Mon dieu ! Pourquoi nous n'avions pas prévu ça quand nous mettions tout en place avec Remus ?

« Vous faites erreur, père. Potter n'est pas mon compagnon, ce n'est qu'un Sang-mêlé. Je m'en tiens à ce que vous m'aviez demandé. » Je retrouve doucement une voix stable et sûre. Je n'ai pas le droit de me planter.

Remus ne dit rien, il a comprit où je voulais en venir ou alors il me fait réellement confiance.

« Tu te contentes d'obéir aux ordres ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de ramener Potter au Lord. Encore moins de ne pas rentrer de Poudlard sans donner signe de vie. » Siffle l'homme coupable de ma naissance.

Je m'y attendais. Je savais bien qu'il allait mettre ça sur le tapis.

« Je vous demande pardon, père. » Dis-je avec un ton dégoulinant. « J'ai appris dans le Poudlard Express que j'aurais la possibilité d'approcher facilement Potter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, c'était trop risqué. Je l'ai suivi et il y a eu l'accident. J'ai profité de son trouble pour gagner sa confiance et j'allais le livrer aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que vous me faisiez suffisamment confiance pour ne pas vous faire de souci. » Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là mon grand ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi lèche-botte de toute ma vie mais quand il faut…

Mon père me regarde avec suspicion, il doit se demander en quoi cet accident m'a été profitable mais je ne peux pas lui dire que Harry a perdu la mémoire.

« Très bien. Nous allons le livrer ensemble alors. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Lord saura que c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail. » Me dit-il en souriant. Un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Je serre imperceptiblement ma main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Ça aussi je m'en doutais mais j'avais espéré qu'il me laisse le livrer seul… quel idiot d'avoir pensé ça.

Je sens Harry se dandiner comme il peut sur sa chaise roulante. Il doit s'être rendu compte que tout ne se passe pas comme je l'avais espéré.

« Non ! » Sa voix perce le calme de la pièce.

Comment ça non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il ne doit pas s'en mêler. Mon père ne doit pas savoir pour sa mémoire, il en informerait Voldemort et ça n'apporterait que des ennuis.

Lucius lui lance un regard étrange, dubitatif. Il doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi.

« Je veux rester avec Draco ! Vous me faites peur, je veux pas vous suivre ! » Annonce-t-il d'une voix assurée et enfantine.

Je vois où tu veux en venir Harry. Lui faire croire que tu ne me suivras que s'il ne vient pas. Ça serait un bon plan si ce n'était pas Lucius Malfoy en face de nous. Je doute que ce subterfuge fonctionne, il préfèrera opter pour la force plutôt que de nous laisser partir.

Mon père coule son regard sur moi. Je n'aime pas cette expression.

« Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir de cette manière, Draco ? » Dit-il d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

Que lui répondre ? Oui papa, je te pensais assez stupide pour gober ce mensonge gros comme une maison. Ouais… je vais encore tenter de survivre quelques minutes, autant ne rien lui dire.

Lupin ne dit rien, observant toujours la scène. Peut être veut-il se faire oublier pour mieux le surprendre en cas d'attaque. Il doit se douter que quoi qu'il dise, il ne fera qu'envenimer la situation.

« Pensais-tu vraiment que j'ignorais où tu te trouvais ? » Siffle sa voix, trop aigüe.

Je sens mon cœur défaillir. Comment peut-il savoir ? Jamais Dumbledore ne lui aurait dit. Alors comment ?

« Je suis juste surpris de te voir là à une heure pareille sur le point d'emmener Potter je ne sais où. » Continu-t-il.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, père. » Dis-je d'un ton bas, espérant presque qu'il ne m'entende pas.

« Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? » Crie-t-il, sa colère revenant au galop.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux sur lui, ma prise se resserrant plus encore sur l'épaule valide du Gryffondor.

« Cesse donc de me prendre pour un idiot ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! »

Il m'a élevé ? Tiens donc, drôle de notion qu'il a de ce mot je trouve. Je tente tout de même de rattraper la situation… Si c'est encore possible, mais j'en doute. Si j'échoue, je serais tué, au mieux, et Harry sera livré à ce cinglé de face de serpent. Pour être tué lui aussi. Remus n'échappera pas non plus à ce sort. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Mais comment faire. Il sait que je mens. Il savait que je me trouvais là, mais par qui ? Je n'ai utilisé aucun sortilège depuis Privet Drive. Quelqu'un lui a révélé que je me trouvais auprès de Harry… et peu de personnes sont au courant de ça.

Ça ne peut pas venir de Remus. Je suis trop précieux à Dumbledore pour qu'il me vende et n'aurait aucun intérêt de le faire. Blaise ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Reste plus que Granger et Weasley… mais ce sont les meilleurs amis de Harry… La dernière possibilité est que Voldemort ait fait infiltrer des Mangemorts dans le personnel médical. Là encore, ça pose problème. Je les connais presque tous…

« Vous vous trompez, père ! Je n'ai fais qu'obéir à vos ordres ! Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour servir le Lord ! » Lançais-je avec aplomb. Je tente le tout pour le tout, sortez le parachute et préparez-vous à un atterrissage sans filet.

« Et Potter n'est pas ton compagnon ? » Me demande-t-il.

Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je réponde à cette fichue question ?

« Non. Je me suis débrouillé pour sympathiser avec lui dans le seul but de le ramener plus facilement. » Passe ou casse ?

« Et après tu dis obéir à mes ordres ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une chose pareille. Tu devais te contenter de l'achever moralement, pas de copiner avec lui ! » Casse…

« Je ne suis pas encore un Mangemort, je pensais que le livrer aurait plus intéressé Lord Voldemort, il était déjà assez démolit comme ça, pas besoin de le piétiner encore plus. » Il va me tuer, c'est certain. Jamais je ne lui avais tenu tête.

« Qui crois-tu être pour te permettre de penser par toi-même ? Tu n'as pas à le faire ! J'ordonne, tu obéis ! C'est ce que je t'ai appris et il ne doit pas en être autrement ! Avec tes idées stupides, tu aurais pu faire échouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Brame-t-il de sa voix tonitruante tout en s'approchant de moi.

La peur augmente radicalement en moi alors que je lâche l'épaule de Harry pour reculer par crainte.

Le peu de distance qu'il y a entre nous est vite parcourue par la démarche rapide et nerveuse de mon père. J'ai la sensation d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans, face à cet homme trop grand, trop impressionnant. Ses mains me paraissent démesurées alors qu'il a rangé sa baguette dans sa poche. Je sais ce qu'il va faire, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas, terrorisé face à mes souvenirs. Pourtant, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Alors pourquoi mon corps refuse de bouger ? Pourquoi mes yeux restent fixés sur lui tandis que la distance s'amenuise ? Le temps s'est arrêté dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où je suis, je n'ai plus conscience de la situation. Je ne vois que ses mains qui peuvent faire tant de mal, que ses yeux qui montrent à quel point je suis faible.

Il arrive, droit sur moi, levant déjà le bras. Je sais ce qui va passer. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pourtant je sais que je ne ferais rien. Comme avant. C'est peut être pour ça que ça m'a fait si mal quand Dursley a battu Harry. Je me suis revu. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais comment on se sent après. Misérable, sale.

Bien trop vite, en une seconde à peine, même si cela m'a paru des heures de terreur, le coup part. Son poing vient percuter ma joue, me faisant chuter au sol et laissant place à une douleur cuisante. A moitié sonné, je vois du coin de l'œil Harry qui s'agite sur sa chaise. J'espère qu'il ne va rien tenter. Je ne vois pas Remus qui est derrière moi.

Mon père se penche sur moi, m'attrapant le col pour que je le regarde.

« Je ne pensais pas t'avoir raté à ce point là. Tu trahis ton père et ton Seigneur. Tu sais ce qui t'attend ? » Me murmure Lucius à l'oreille.

Oh oui, je le sais. Je sais aussi que ça ne sera pas une mort rapide au vu de ma trahison.

« Je ne te tuerai pas maintenant. Puisque Potter est ton compagnon, je vais vous livrer au Lord, il décidera de ce qu'il veut faire de vous. » Continu-t-il, me faisant frissonner de dégout.

« Quel dommage, une famille si prestigieuse que la notre, perdre son unique héritier. Je supplierai la grâce du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il n'ébruite pas tes agissements afin de ne pas salir notre nom. »

C'est ça… fais donc, si tu savais comme je m'en fous.

Il se redresse légèrement, sans me lâcher.

« Macnair, Bella, occupez-vous du loup-garou. Je me charge de ce traitre et de Potter. » Lance-t-il à l'adresse de ses alliés qui ont attendu sans se montrer jusque là.

Ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange et ce taré de Macnair. On ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Remus ne fera pas le poids contre eux deux. Je tourne vaguement la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir mon Gryffondor. Mon père resserre son étreinte sur mon col, m'étranglant à moitié alors qu'il les regarde entrer dans la pièce.

Harry semble en proie à une colère sans nom. Je me demande pourquoi. Serait-il plus proche de moi qu'il n'a bien voulu le montrer ? Il ne se souvient pas de Sirius, ni que c'est ma tante qui l'a tué… alors je ne vois que ça. Quelque part ce constat me réchauffe le cœur mais je retombe bien vite sur terre alors que les deux Mangemorts se précipitent vers le fond de la pièce pour mettre la main sur Lupin.

Lucius se relève, m'entrainant et resserrant sa prise. Je commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer tellement il me tient serré. J'attrape ses mains pour le faire lâcher. Il porte de nouveau un coup qui me parait plus violent que le premier. Le tissu de mon T-shirt cède sous la pression et je peux enfin respirer quelques secondes avant que mon père m'attrape de nouveau, vociférant des insultes que je ne comprends pas, le manque d'air m'ayant à moitié abruti.

Bellatrix et Macnair, baguettes sorties et pointées sur Remus avancent en ricanant, prêt à en découdre. La main de Lucius autour de mon cou, empêchant encore l'air d'emplir correctement mes poumons, me tire vers la sortie. Je m'agrippe, suffocant et désespéré, la tête me tournant. J'aperçois ma tante à deux doigts de lancer un sort sur un loup-garou pas très fière de ne pas avoir sa baguette.

« Bella ! Pas de sort ! Il y a des moldus partout, on se ferait repérer par le ministère ! » Aboie l'homme qui me traine contre mon gré.

Je me sens mal. Tellement mal que j'ai envie de mourir. Les vertiges deviennent violents tandis que des tâches noires assombrissent ma vue. Une violente nausée me prend alors que mes jambes refusent de bouger. Mon état ne semble pas inquiéter mon père qui garde son bras plaqué sur mon torse et sa main enserrée contre ma trachée pour me retenir. Comme si j'étais encore capable de bouger…

Un voile noir couvre le décor autour de moi, me laissant pour seule et dernière vision Harry. Harry qui semble tellement concentré… Ou je me trompe ? Je ne sais plus, tout est flou, tout s'obscurcie, je me sens partir.

_Plus rien._

_Je ne sais pas où je suis._

_Je suis mort ?_

_Mon salaud de père aura eu ma peau en fin de compte._

_C'est fou ce que ça peut être désagréable de mourir._

_Mais je me sens mieux maintenant._

…

_Quoique c'est inconfortable._

_Me dite pas que l'Enfer existe et que je vais y finir !_

_J'en ai marre !_

_Ça n'arrive qu'à moi !_

_Pourquoi ma vie est aussi merdique… et maintenant ma mort._

_Je soupire._

…

_Je soupire dans ma tête ?_

_Forcément, je ne dois plus avoir de corps…_

_J'aimerais bien voir quelque chose._

_C'est étrange… pourquoi j'ai mal si je suis mort ?_

_Des voix étouffées me parviennent _

_Je suis vivant ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Pitié, ne me dites pas que je vais me réveiller chez Voldemort…_

_« Draco ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu respires espèce d'idiot ! »_

_Tiens ! Je la reconnais cette voix… Harry ?_

On me secoue sans ménagement et j'ouvre brutalement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

« Bordel lumièèèèèère**(1)** ! » Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

« Quand même ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! » Me dit la voix de Harry.

« Cesse de le secouer comme ça, c'est bon maintenant. » Calme la voix rassurante de Remus.

Je refais une tentative pour ouvrir les yeux mais plus doucement. Mes iris s'habituent doucement à la lumière des néons et je vois mon Gryffondor à genoux à côté de moi, accompagné par Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je demande, surpris de ne pas être dans l'antre du démon.

« Harry a utilisé sa magie instinctive… il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir avant que le ministère n'arrive. » M'explique le loup-garou.

Il m'aide à me relever et Harry retourne comme il peut sur sa chaise.

Je regarde autour de moi, observant dubitatif les dégâts causés involontairement par un seul sorcier qui n'a pas de baguette et qui ne sais plus se servir de sa magie.

Mon père, Bellatrix et Macnair sont entassés dans un coin de la pièce, inconscients et ligotés.

« C'est déjà arrivé, surtout avec Dudley. » Me donne simplement comme explication Harry, qui ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça.

Remus pousse le siège prudemment hors de la chambre, craignant que le bruit est rameuté les médecins mais la voie est libre. Je marche tranquillement à leurs côtés, m'appuyant occasionnellement contre les murs… direction l'appartement de Remus.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**(1)** Non, je suis pas comme ça au réveil xD

_**Une petite review ? Pour motiver l'auteur ^^**_

_**espace pub** Nouveau drabble de dispo dans mon profil :)_

**_Réponse aux reveiws anonymes :_**

_**brigitte :** Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ;)_

_**Whyle :** Toujours aussi ravie par tes compliments qui me laissent sans voix. Vraiment, merci et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur du reste._

_**turquoise :** Ravie de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ! Oui, au début c'est difficile, peu de retour sur son travail n'aide pas à avancer et c'est un peu décourageant. Surtout que quand on débute, l'écriture d'un chapitre peut prendre des allures de chao x) Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait ressentir tout ça, pari réussi ;) Pour Dumbledore... que dire à part que c'est un personnage qui cache trop son véritable visage à mes yeux. Pour Hermione et Harry... navrée, je ne dirais rien. Quelque soit ma réponse, ça te gâcherait la surprise pour la suite :x Merci pour tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir. La suite est arrivée rapidement (je suis bien plus longue que ça normalement ^^'), mais le rythme devrait être meilleur car ô miracle, j'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance :)_

_**Taka-chan :** Heureuse de t'avoir remonté le moral ^^ Draco adorable ? Moui... c'est vrai qu'il l'est plus qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Que fait Lucius ici ? Tu as ta réponse. En espérant que cette suite te plaise toujours autant et que tu es aux anges avec ce chapitre ;)_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me boostent (la preuve avec ce chapitre plus rapide :)).


	16. Le lit est un objet maléfique

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici déjà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à Nightwish qui est une véritable source d'inspiration pour moi (même si j'écoute les chansons en boucle :p)_

_Merci à Yuuya pour la correction._

_Vous ne l'attendiez plus mais je suis capable de le faire quand même ! … Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut (qui a dit « pas trop tôt ??? »)._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2010. Qu'elle soit pleine de bonheur pour vous, avec une santé de fer ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre**** XV : Le lit est un objet maléfique**

_Remus pousse le siège prudemment hors de la chambre, craignant que le bruit est rameuté les médecins mais la voie est libre. Je marche tranquillement à leurs côtés, m'appuyant occasionnellement contre les murs… direction l'appartement de Remus._

Le chemin du retour se fait assez tranquillement. En apparence seulement. Un silence lourd de sens nous étreint et personne ne dit mot jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'appartement de Remus.

Celui-ci s'était retourné constamment afin de vérifier que nous n'étions pas suivis, scrutant les rues dans la pénombre.

Avec peine, je réussi enfin à retrouver un souffle normal, malgré la sensation déplaisante de la main de mon père me serrant la gorge qui m'étreint. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait maitriser aussi facilement. Pas que je m'imagine capable de rivaliser contre celui qui m'a dressé pour devenir Mangemort à coups de poings et de sorts, mais je reste impressionné par la terreur qui m'a envahi à sa simple vue. Depuis cinq ans, depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard en fait, je n'ai cessé de me demander quelle vie choisir ! Laquelle ne me fera pas faire le grand plongeon vers la mort et me sauvera… Un jour, j'aurais peut être la réponse. Peut être que je ne le saurais jamais.

Epuisés par ce qui est arrivé à l'hôpital et d'un commun accord, nous allons tous dans notre chambre. Je conduis Harry jusqu'à celle que j'ai préparé pour son arrivée.

Plus que tenté de me vautrer sur mon lit, mort de fatigue, je sors de ma torpeur par un raclement de gorge de la part du Gryffondor. C'est vrai que je dois m'occuper de lui avant de pouvoir dormir. Pas que ça me dérange, mais mon corps et mon esprit réclament l'aumône.

Le loup-garou ayant dû faire le même cheminement de pensées que moi, frappe doucement à la porte, puis l'entrouvre pour ne laisser passer que sa tête.

« Besoin d'un coup de main Draco ? » Me demande-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Non, merci. Je crois que ça va aller pour ce soir. Je m'occupe du plus important et on verra le reste demain. » Dis-je pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il peut aller dormir tranquille.

« Ah si, il me faudrait le sort de non détection. » J'ajoute soudainement.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, c'est vrai que c'est un sortilège qui demande un peu d'énergie et il doit être épuisé comme nous tous… en plus de la pleine lune qui approche grandement.

Il le lance toutefois sans sourciller et s'en va en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui est toujours dans sa chaise roulante, semblant ne pas trop comprendre ce qui se passe.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire de la magie à petite dose sans me faire repérer par le ministère. Mais il faut que Remus lance un sort spécial pour ça. » Je lui explique et ses yeux semblent se mettre à pétiller. Ooooh non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, par pitié, ou je risque de te sauter dessus…

« Je comprends, mais pourquoi maintenant ? » Demande-t-il

« Parce qu'on a pas tout les équipements qu'il faut ici. Je vais te soigner magiquement, c'est plus efficace que la médecine moldue. »

Il me lance un regard amusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

« Et je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, tu vas avoir mal partout sans leurs drogues… » J'ajoute sans savoir si c'est ce qu'il attendait.

Il sourit plus franchement et j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre son comportement. Surtout depuis la venue de ses… amis.

Son manque de réaction face à Granger et son indifférence presque insolente… ça ne lui ressemble pas. Du moins pas à ce qu'il montrait jusque là. Le doute s'immisce sournoisement dans ma tête. Pourquoi a-t-il réagit de cette façon alors qu'il ne se souvient plus d'eux ? Et pourquoi Hermione s'est-elle montrée encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

Ont-ils vraiment des réactions étranges ou bien est-ce moi qui fait erreur depuis le début ? D'où vient le problème ? D'eux ou bien de moi ?

Je déteste me remettre en question. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui doutent. Je dois vraiment être fatigué !

Mon lit ne cesse de me faire de l'œil et je détourne le regard pour arrêter de me torturer avec cet instrument du diable qui tente de m'attirer dans ses filets. J'arrive Satan, laisse-moi juste m'occuper de mon Gryffondor avant…

J'attrape une boite dans laquelle diverses potions que j'ai longuement préparé avec Remus attendent sagement de faire leur office, saisi ma baguette et me dirige vers Harry qui continue de me regarder avec ses yeux trop verts et trop pétillants.

Je le soigne grossièrement de quelques sortilèges et lui donne plusieurs potions qui agiront sur les blessures les plus graves. Je verrais les petites choses qui restent demain, je suis trop épuisé pour faire un véritable bilan de ce qu'il reste à lui soigner maintenant. Au moins, il pourra enfin passer une bonne nuit sans être harcelé par des tubes qui lui sortent du bras et des machines aux grésillements insupportables.

Je le débarrasse de son écharpe qui lui bloque le bras. Il va avoir du mal à le bouger après tout ce temps mais je le vois l'étendre doucement pour se dégourdir.

« Merci. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ça. » Me dit-il simplement, sans se départir de son sourire.

Je lui réponds par un signe de tête et l'aide à rejoindre son lit pour aller ensuite m'écrouler sur le mien.

Je me rends alors compte que la lumière est toujours allumée et prends mon courage à deux mains pour me relever et aller l'éteindre, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Cette fois, c'est la bonne, je m'avachis entre les draps, chassant les souvenirs déplaisants de mon esprit pour m'endormir en quelques secondes.

Une lueur assassine vient m'agresser alors que je fourre ma tête sous l'oreiller en grognant. J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre.

« Il fait encore nuit ? »

« Forcément, si tu gardes la tête sous ton oreiller. » Ricane une voix.

De quoi ? J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je la connais cette voix ! Mais je n'aime pas réfléchir dès le réveil, c'est trop dur !

« Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ? Je peux aller dire à Remus que tu hibernes si tu veux. » Continue cette voix.

Je consens à sortir de sous ma cachette, mes yeux s'habituant lentement à la lumière du soleil. Je me tourne pour voir Harry, hilare, qui me regarde en se moquant ouvertement de moi. Mais quoi à la fin ?

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais au réveil, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Quoique ça vaut le coup d'œil. » Se moque outrageusement le brun suicidaire.

Mais en y réfléchissant… encore une phrase étrange à ajouter à la liste de bizarreries made in Potter…

« Tu te rends compte que certains ont soufferts pour bien moins que ça ? » Lui dis-je avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'a aucune crédibilité avec tes cheveux hirsutes et la trace de l'oreiller incrustée sur la joue ? »

Un point pour le Gryffondor. Mais ça, je ne risque pas de lui dire.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il se lève lentement et avance jusqu'à mon lit pour tirer la couette. Sacrilège !

« Lèves-toi marmotte ! Remus a fait le petit déjeuner, il nous attend. »

La journée se passe de cette manière. Harry ne peut pas encore bien marcher mais les potions que l'on a fait vont l'aider à refaire fonctionner ses muscles après la longue immobilisation. Je me demande comment font les moldus sans ça… **(1)**

Remus s'est occupé de finir de le soigner. Il sera complètement remit en peu de temps et son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Il semble avoir mis de côté l'épisode avec son oncle et est passé à autre chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laisse voir.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Comme quand il était à l'hôpital.

J'adore cette complicité que je ne pensais pas obtenir un jour entre nous. Le fait qu'il ne me traite pas comme un ennemi, bien au contraire est le meilleur remède que j'ai trouvé pour oublier la guerre extérieure. Pourtant, j'ai bien conscience que cette paix éphémère ne durera pas. A cause de cette prophétie et de ce fou qui tentera tout pour sauver ses idéaux. Mais en attendant, je tente de profiter au maximum de Harry, de son sourire, de ses yeux pétillants et de sa chaleur.

Ensemble, nous écrivons à Blaise afin de lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain. Il s'est amusé de l'étrange langage codé que j'ai utilisé afin que seul lui comprenne le lieu et l'heure de notre rencontre.

Je suis vraiment impatient de les présenter comme il se doit. Blaise est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et sur qui on peut compter. Encore une chose qui aurait fait rire aux éclats n'importe quel Gryffondor. Seulement, Harry n'est pas comme ça. Même avant, je suis certain qu'il n'était pas autant bouffé par de stupides préjugés. C'est ce qu'il me plait de croire en tout cas.

Sa proximité me rend dingue. Le savoir proche de moi, dans tous les sens du terme, libre de ses mouvements et le voir me coller de cette manière me retourne tous les sens. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de l'effet qu'il me fait. Et tant mieux. Il prendrait ses jambes à son cou s'il avait accès à mes pensées. Mais… sa simple présence, son odeur qui me chatouille agréablement les narines, sa voix, son rire, ses mouvements, même encore quelque peu entravés, sa façon de me parler, de s'approcher… Je dois utiliser toute ma bonne volonté pour me retenir et empêcher mon attraction de Veela de se mettre en action. Il va finir par me tuer à ce rythme.

Par moments, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas savoir. C'est peut être ça le problème au final…

Nous sommes affalés comme deux gosses sur la moquette en plein milieu de la chambre. Remus rumine je ne sais quoi dans une autre pièce. Son comportement m'inquiète mais il m'affirme que c'est à cause de la pleine lune qui approche à grands pas. Encore une chose qui n'a pas semblé effrayer le Gryffondor… vivre avec un loup-garou.

Entourés de denrées que nous avons pillées dans la cuisine, Harry s'amuse follement à me lancer des pop-corn à la figure, mettant à rude épreuve mes pauvres nerfs déjà maltraitées.

Complètement hors de moi, je me jette sur lui pour le chatouiller, le faisant hurler de rire. Notre bataille transforme la chambre en un chaos sans nom, renversant les aliments à même le sol, ainsi qu'un verre de soda qui valse à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Toujours hilare, Harry se débrouille pour retourner la situation et se retrouve sur moi à me torturer de chatouilles. Je me mets à hurler de façon tout à fait indigne de moi et me tortille comme un ver, tentant d'échapper à son emprise.

Nous nous calmons doucement, reprenant notre souffle devenu complètement erratique sous l'effort. Il est toujours sur moi, me coinçant les jambes des siennes, le nez collé contre le mien. Trop près, beaucoup trop près.

Ses yeux rieurs sont plongés dans les miens et je sens toute bonne volonté s'envoler. Je ne suis qu'un Homme avec mes forces et mes faiblesses. Harry est ma faiblesse et le pressentiment qu'il le sait me traverse l'esprit juste avant qu'il ne colle sa bouche sur la mienne, me surprenant.

L'échange ne dure que quelques secondes. Suffisamment toutefois pour que je sois certain de ne pas avoir rêvé ce que mon cerveau tente vainement de comprendre.

Son comportement me laisse dubitatif et je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter face à ça. Je me suis trompé sur ce qu'il ressent visiblement, puisque je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais pourquoi alors qu'il « a » onze ans il serait intéressé par ce genre de choses ? Ou alors c'est moi qui déraille et qui ne pense plus normalement.

Il ne cesse de me regarder, toujours collé sur moi. Son sourire redouble et j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient d'éclater de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me renfrogner à cette idée. Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi. Même si c'est lui, faut pas pousser le bouchon.

Cette fois-ci il ne tient plus et m'explose de rire à la figure, remuant sur moi et collant sa tête dans mon cou en tentant de respirer alors qu'il est hilare. Froissé dans mon amour propre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend mais sa proximité me rend dingue.

« Mais quoi ? » Je demande vexé comme un pou.

Il continu de s'esclaffer alors que je sens un liquide chaud couler dans mon cou. Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, les siens étant rempli de larmes tellement son hilarité est importante.

« Tu verrais ta tête, franchement ! » Répond-t-il à deux doigts de repartir pour un tour.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a ma tête ? » Je siffle, pas prêt à me remettre de tant de moqueries.

« Elle est trop drôle ! »

C'est pas une réponse ça, affreux nain de jardin ! Bon… reste calme, respire et ne tente pas de l'étrangler, tu t'en voudras après.

« Elle est drôle ? Parce que je suis un peu étonné de ce que tu as fait ? » Je glisse vicieusement. A toi d'être gêné espèce de sale gamin !

« Je n'aurais pas dit « un peu gêné » mais « complètement rouge, avec un air halluciné ! » Mais ça te va bien. » Me taquine-t-il.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. NON ! Il se moque de moi et se marre ! Saloperie de Gryffondor binoclard et trop mignon ! Trop mignon ? Ok… je capitule. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et le voir si heureux me suffit. Mais bon, s'il pouvait arrêter de me regarder en riant, parce que j'ai quand même un minimum de fierté…

Il m'observe tout à mes réflexions, une fois de plus. Il semble se poser des questions mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de mes doutes. Je ne sais même pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Ah ben si, je me lance. Quel idiot.

Je le vois s'empourprer et me dis que le rouge est définitivement la couleur des Gryffondors.

« Fait quoi ? » Répond-t-il.

Bon… s'il commence à nier on ne va pas s'en sortir. Mais je dois bien avouer que notre position n'est pas vraiment propice à la discussion. Soudainement l'image de Remus qui entre et nous surprend dans cette position arrive à mes yeux et une petite pointe de gêne m'atteint. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en dirait mais c'est un peu comme un parent et ça serait vraiment embarrassant.

C'est amusant la facilité avec laquelle je me suis attaché au loup-garou alors que je ne le connais réellement que depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant il a bien plus d'importance pour moi que n'importe quel autre adulte. Avec lui et Harry, j'ai enfin la sensation d'avoir une famille et ça me laisse un gout assez amer quand je revois le visage de mes parents.

« Tu parles de ça ? » M'interroge-t-il en collant de nouveau furtivement sa bouche à la mienne.

Bien positionné sur moi avec la ferme intention de ne pas me laisser le champ libre, il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux, me tirant le visage en arrière. Stupéfait par son audace et le changement de posture, j'ouvre légèrement les lèvres. Il s'y précipite, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin que je l'autorise à aller plus loin. Le peu de raison qui me reste se fait la malle et il immisce sa langue entre mes dents pour caresser la mienne. Un doux combat commence alors avec deux gagnants au bout du compte. Notre inexpérience mutuelle cassa l'échange plus tôt que nous ne l'aurions voulu et c'est dans un accord muet que nous replongeons l'un sur l'autre. Harry, ayant libérer mes jambes des siennes, me laisse rouler avec lui sur le côté puis sur lui.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nooooooooooooooon !

C'est dingue le nombre de choses avec lesquels je suis en conflit en ce moment…

« Les enfants ? Ça va être l'heure de manger, vous venez m'aider ? » Lance la voix de Remus à travers la porte.

Les enfants ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui : je le déteste ! Remus, pourquoi ?

Nous nous séparons à contrecœur et tentons de reprendre une apparence normal alors que nos joues sont rouges et nos cheveux en pétard.

Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, surtout avec toutes les cochonneries que nous avons mangé avant que tout dérape mais je vais bien me garder de faire la remarque à qui que se soit.

Nous aidons le loup-garou à préparer le repas, puis nous mangeons baignés dans un silence quasi-lourd. Pas une fois nous ne croisons notre regard de peur que Remus comprenne. Peine perdu à mon avis lorsque je remarque un rictus amusé de celui-ci alors qu'il secoue sa tête de dépit.

En revanche une chose me gêne encore.

« Harry ? » Je l'interpelle alors que nous retournons dans notre chambre. « J'aimerai te parler. »

A la façon dont il me regarde, je sais qu'il a comprit de quoi il retournait et mes doutes s'envolent pour laisser place à une certitude.

« Tu as recouvré la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**(1)** Des mois de rééducation, Draco… des mois à se faire torturer par un kiné sadique, des électrodes et autres trucs joyeux ! xD

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Kayumi :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te paire ;)

**Taka-chan :** Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews et ta fidélité, voila la suite.


	17. Nouvelle rencontre

**Chapitre XVI : Nouvelle rencontre**

_« J'aimerais te parler. »_

_A la façon dont il me regarde, je sais qu'il a comprit de quoi il retournait et mes doutes s'envolent pour laisser place à une certitude._

_« Tu as recouvré la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? »_

* * *

La porte claque derrière nous et je l'entends pousser un long soupir. De quoi ? De résignation ? De certitude ou de lassitude ? Que sais-je encore ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Me dit-il pour toute réponse.

Je le regarde, un peu gêné, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir honte de la situation.

« Ton comportement, à l'hôpital. Surtout face à ton amie. Et puis… je ne sais pas, ta façon de me regarder par moment, certaines allusions aussi… »

« Alors c'est sur ça que tu te bases ? » Me demande-t-il médusé.

« Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas rien. Tu n'aurais pas été si mou avec Granger normalement, la perte de mémoire ne justifie pas ça ! » Je m'emporte lentement.

Il ne répond rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi insatisfait d'avoir raison. Pourquoi me le cacher ?

Il semble réfléchir à la meilleure tactique à adopter tandis que de mon côté la tension monte. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me le dire.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? » Sa voix s'élève doucement, si bien que je doute de l'avoir entendue.

« Comment ça ? » Réponds-je stupidement.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Draco ? » Il fait une pause. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. » Continu-t-il

Une fois de plus je ne le comprends pas. Ça me parait pourtant clair à moi ! En revanche, je vois bien à son regard que ce n'est pas le cas pour lui.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas dans ma tête et que ma perception des choses est différente de la sienne. Je respire un grand coup et me lance.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu n'étais plus amnésique. » J'explique piteusement, conscient que mes paroles n'égalent pas mes pensées.

Il me regarde étrangement, soupir, puis va s'assoir sur son lit.

« Et quoi Draco ? J'aurais dû te le dire de quelle façon ? C'est revenu doucement et la plupart de mes souvenirs étaient tellement hors normes que j'avais du mal à y croire. C'est quand Remus m'a expliqué pour Poudlard et la magie que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Ensuite Hermione et Ron sont arrivés et la suite, tu la connais. Alors dis-moi ? Quand étais-je censé t'en parler ? »

Oui… pas de doute, je me sens vraiment stupide à ce moment précis. Evidemment qu'il a dû être effrayé de m'en parler. Peut être à-t-il cru que son imagination lui jouait un tour. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas né dans une famille de sorcier. Tout cela a dû lui paraître dingue…

« Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu verrais les choses comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Evidemment que tu ne pouvais pas les voir autrement ! Je suis vraiment stupide ! » Je me reproche, inconscient que je me sermonne moi-même et à voix haute.

« Et puis… » S'élève plus timidement sa voix. « Dans ces images étranges qui me revenaient, tu étais présent. Mais pas comme maintenant. Tu semblais… différent. Nous ne nous entendions pas. Ça non plus je ne le comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on cherchait constamment les disputes alors que tu étais toujours présent à l'hôpital, alors qu'on s'entendait si bien. C'est seulement quand Remus m'a expliqué et que j'ai réalisé que ces images troublantes étaient réellement mes souvenirs et que nous n'ayons pas su nous donner une chance de nous connaitre vraiment. Alors je ne savais pas du tout comment te le dire, j'avais peur que les choses changent, je crois. »

Il lève son regard vert sur moi, comme cherchant mon approbation. Je suis vraiment stupide. Stupide et irréfléchi. Pas à un seul moment je n'ai été capable de me mettre à sa place comme l'idiot que je suis.

Resté debout le long de sa tirade, je baisse lâchement les yeux pour admirer mes pieds qui se dandinent sans que je les y aie autorisés. Quel tableau ridicule je dois faire, mais peu importe. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parlé, puis il a eu peur quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Peur de me perdre sans doute. Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de l'accuser sans penser… Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venu ce stupide réflexe. De mon éducation peut être. Ou peut être que je ne suis qu'un stupide égoïste. Oui… ça doit être ça. Toutefois, je n'aime pas cette ambiance pesante qui s'abat sur nous.

« Alors tu as eu peur qu'on se dispute comme avant ? » Demandais-je, un rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« Pas de ça avec moi, vil Serpentard ! » S'écrit-il en se jetant sur moi.

De nouveau, me voila agressé par des chatouilles et je commence à me demander si ça ne va pas devenir son moyen de communication favori.

« Mais arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! » Je hurle de manière hystérique.

Il continue de rire sans cesser sa torture.

« Si je m'étais imaginé te voir dans cet état là un jour ! » Ricane-t-il. « Tu paraissais presque inhumain à Poudlard tellement tu étais froid. » Conclue-t-il

« Je sais, Monsieur iceberg… »

« Pourquoi étais-tu aussi froid avec moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, si tu n'avais pas changé, je ne me serais pas posé la question, mais là… »

« Tu crois que mon père aurait aimé qu'on soit amis ? » Je le coupe. Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. » Dit-il en se relevant, avec un air circonspect.

Pardonne-moi Harry mais je ne pense pas que te révéler la vérité soit une bonne chose. C'est encore trop tôt.

Je le regarde ranger frénétiquement ce que nous avons laissé trainé avant d'aller manger. Il sort brusquement de la chambre et je comprends qu'il sait que je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Mais que faire d'autre ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui avouer ce qui nous lie ? Est-il prêt à encaisser une nouvelle pareille ? Nous n'en avons pas parlé, mais puisqu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, il doit aussi se rappeler de la prophétie… Comment réagira-t-il si je lui dis ?

Je me torture mentalement alors qu'il revient dans la chambre avec une pelle et une serpillère afin de nettoyer le verre qui a volé contre le mur alors qu'il s'était jeté sur moi. L'échange que nous avons eu à cette suite me revient en mémoire et mes joues deviennent instantanément cramoisies. Il se retourne, comme ayant senti mon inflammation cutanée et me dévisage moqueusement. Bon, au moins, il n'a pas l'air si fâché que ça.

Il termine son nettoyage et ressort de la chambre, me laissant le temps de reprendre couleur humaine. Moi qui a un masque parfait d'habitude, travaillé depuis l'enfance, voila qu'une simple pensée me fait perdre tout mes moyens.

Le voila de retour, les mains vides et un sourire magnifique ornant son visage.

« Remus est parti se coucher, la pleine lune approchante l'épuise. » Dit-il, son sourire grandissant.

Il s'approche de moi, d'une démarche qui se voulait probablement féline mais qui en ressort plutôt maladroite parce qu'il boite encore un peu.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Je lui demande, la tête vide à force de l'observer.

Impossible de jouer à nos jeux favoris, ceux-ci étant sorciers. Je ne connais pas les divertissements moldus, c'est pourquoi je lui pose cette question. Son sourire grandissant ne me rassure pas pour deux sous, mon cerveau cherchant frénétiquement ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? » Je ne lâche pas le morceau.

« Oui. » Me rend-t-il en collant son nez au mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux. A cet instant, je me retrouve complètement incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, totalement perdu dans la contemplation de ses émeraudes.

Le réveil est un supplice auquel je ne me ferais jamais. J'aime être sous ma couette, bien au chaud et mes pensées loin de tout. Je bouge un peu afin de récupérer mon bras engourdi par une position pas du tout recommandée pour sa survie. J'entends un grognement qui me sort de mon demi-sommeil et ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur une touffe de cheveux noirs. Comment ça une touffe de cheveux noirs ? A peine l'information arrive-t-elle jusqu'à mon neurone fonctionnel que Remus tape à la porte.

« Debout les marmottes ! Vous allez être en retard à votre rendez-vous ! » S'exclame-t-il à travers la porte.

J'entends ses pas s'éloignés, rassuré qu'il ne soit pas entré. Ni une, ni deux, je secoue sans ménagement le Gryffondor qui semble me prendre pour son doudou, accroché à moi.

Nous nous préparons rapidement afin de nous rendre à l'heure sur le chemin de travers. Harry ne cesse de se coller à moi et je ne peux pas dire que cette situation me déplaise. J'ai le sentiment de pouvoir le protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous sommes presque à l'heure au lieu du rendez-vous et je tâche de présenter Harry et Blaise comme il se doit. Ils semblent tout les deux enchantés de ce nouveau départ. Autant ça ne m'étonne pas venant du Serpentard qui a toujours été là pour me dire que Harry était quelqu'un de bien malgré qui soit censé être notre ennemi, autant l'attitude du Gryffondor me surprend. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autant ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas spécialement en bon terme à Poudlard. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne va pas arrêter de me surprendre.

Nous discutons brièvement et Blaise me fait savoir qu'il est venu avec Pansy. Elle était là quand il a reçu mon message et celle-ci avait décidé de l'accompagner pour me voir.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandais-je inquiet. Si elle voit Harry, elle va s'empresser de le dénoncer à mon père. Même s'il est déjà au courant, je préfère faire le mort pour l'instant…

« Je lui ai menti sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle croit que tu arrives dans une heure, du coup, elle est parti faire les boutiques pour te trouver un cadeau. » Ricane-t-il

« Mais elle ne risque pas de nous croiser ? » Demande Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Si, il y a le risque. Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne décide de passer par ici. » Conclu-t-il

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du chemin de Travers, prêt pour une petite balade jusqu'à chez Remus.

« Alors tu l'abandonnes lâchement. » Je rétorque, moqueur à mon ami.

« Moui… Quelle honte, je ne vais jamais m'en remettre ! » Rit Blaise.

Nous continuons tranquillement notre route, jetant de petits coups d'œil discret afin de s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis. Je ne remarque rien, pourtant la sensation qu'un regard nous observe me prend. Je mets ça sur le dos de ma paranoïa et nous continuons tranquillement mais prudemment notre route.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement vide. Remus est parti faire des courses afin d'accueillir trois estomacs d'adolescents. Harry et Blaise se moquent de moi suite à une boutade du Serpentard à mon égard. Ces deux là s'entendent drôlement bien… Trop bien même ! On dirait deux amis de toujours. Je sens qu'ils vont m'en faire baver s'ils se liguent contre moi, ce qui semble bien parti.

Nous passons la matinée à discuter et à se charrier. Blaise fait amplement connaissance avec le Gryffondor et le fait est qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Jamais je n'en aurais espéré autant.

Par ailleurs, ce que je craignais fini par arriver. Ces deux idiots ont trouvé un malin plaisir à m'enquiquiner et se moquer de moi pour finir par rigoler comme des baleines à leurs blagues plutôt douteuses. Quand je dis douteuses, c'est bien entendu parce que mon côté narcissique a refait surface à la vitesse de la lumière à leurs moqueries et que, forcément, moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

Après quelques cris de ma part, les deux compères se calmes momentanément. Remus arrive quelques minutes plus tard, des courses plein les mains. C'est avec enthousiasme que nous nous précipitons pour l'aider à tout ranger après qu'il ait salué Blaise. Et c'est, toujours dans la bonne humeur que nous préparons le déjeuné. Toutefois, Remus semble encore préoccuper et ne cesse de jeter des regards insistants par la fenêtre.

Blaise et Harry, toujours aussi complices, décidèrent de s'occuper de la sauce tomate, à deux doigts de déclencher une apocalypse… Je profite de ce répit pour tenter de demander à Remus ce qu'il peut tant l'inquiéter. Il me rassure, m'expliquant que ses sens de loup-garou sont mit à l'épreuve par les temps qui courent.

Nous déjeunons, la bonne humeur ambiante quelque peu refroidie par les coups d'œil incessant de Remus. Harry reste assez insouciant tandis que Blaise échange avec moi un regard qui me prouve que lui aussi trouve son comportement étrange. Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète, après tout, nous sommes probablement recherchés par mon père et surement sur ordre de Voldemort, ce qui est encore pire. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment compter sur Dumbledore qui risque de ne pas apprécier le fait que nous ayons enlevé Harry et cet appartement sans barrière magique constitue notre seul rempart. Désormais, seule notre discrétion nous permettra d'être en paix. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

« Bien, je vais aller faire un tour. Restez ici et ne faites rien qui vous ferait repérer. » Dit le loup-garou en se levant de sa chaise. Il débarrasse brièvement son assiette, prend sa veste et claque la porte.

Nous nous regardons tout les trois, alertés par son comportement. Enfin… surtout Blaise et moi, parce que Harry semble une fois de plus le prendre à la légère.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Remus ? » Nous demande-t-il.

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise, attrapant les assiettes et couverts pour débarrasser.

« Allez dans la chambre, je fais la vaisselle. » Dis-je d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

Harry me jette un coup d'œil atterré pour ma réponse et se lève pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué.

Malgré le bruit de l'eau qui coule, je les entends parler. Harry se questionne sur ma froideur et je suis vraiment dubitatif sur son incompréhension. C'est vrais ça ! Comment peut-il être aussi insouciant ? Il n'est quand même pas aveugle à ce point ? Et question parano, il est pas mal dans le genre le Gryffondor. J'ai du mal à cerner son changement de caractère. Blaise lui répond gentiment que nous trouvons le comportement de Lupin étrange. Harry ne lui dit plus rien.

Je termine rapidement ma tâche et me rends dans la pièce où les deux bruns m'attendent, visiblement à court de discussion. Chose qui m'étonne un peu au vu de la complicité dont ils ont fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

« C'est quoi ce silence de mort ? » Je demande, pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

« Rien, on t'attendait. » Répond le Gryffondor en baissant le visage. Ses mèches noires viennent se placer de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus voir ses yeux et je me sens fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je me dirige vers lui qui est assis par terre et prends place à ses côtés. Je ne peux empêcher mon bras de venir l'entourer et je le serre contre moi. Il soupire d'aise et il place sa tête sur mon épaule, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

« Vous êtes mignons tout les deux. » Dit-il.

« Ose répéter ça une fois et je te tue ! » Je siffle en réponse. Je ne suis pas mignon ! Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et il le sait. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à me sortir ce genre d'idioties ?

« Désolé. » Ricane-t-il. « Mais j'y peux rien, moi. »

Je décide de laisser tomber, ça le conforterait dans son idée et je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue.

Je tourne mon regard ver Harry qui ne dit toujours rien. Il se contente d'être contre moi sans bouger, comme pour se faire oublier.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je lui demande de but-en- blanc.

« Rien. » me ment-il.

Je le regarde exaspéré par son silence et il le remarque puisqu'il baisse de nouveau les yeux.

« C'est juste que… » Commence-t-il au moment où Remus fait irruption dans la chambre.

« Préparez vos affaires, vite. Nous partons. » Réplique-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je lui demande toutefois, pas très enclin aux négociations.

Il me regarde comme pour me dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de m'expliquer la situation mais me répond quand même.

« Nous avons été repérer. J'ai vu deux Mangemorts rodés dans le quartier. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous localisent précisément. »

Je vois l'appréhension sur tous nos visages et je suis le premier à réagir en me levant, m'extirpant des bras du Gryffondor. Je commence à rassembler nos affaires alors que Harry se lève à son tour et que Blaise semble ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Remus quitte la pièce, sans doute pour préparer sa valise, je me demande où il compte nous emmener.

« Où crois-tu que nous allons ? » Je demande à Harry.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi à ce sujet.

En quelques minutes, tout est rassembler et nous attendons Lupin dans le séjour avec nos sacs.

« Où allons-nous Remus ? » Demande Harry, légèrement inquiet.

« Au manoir des Black. Blaise vient avec nous. »

Le visage du Gryffondor se décompose au fil de ses paroles et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas retourner là où son parrain a vécu. Mais a-t-on le choix ?

Je saisis sa main pour le réconforter et rejoins le loup-garou qui nous attends pour le départ.

_A suivre._

**Review ?**


	18. Quand il faut partir

_J'ai de gros problèmes pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne... moi qui voulais le mettre en avance. J'espère que ça va fonctionner cette fois... T_T Désolée si vous avez reçu 15 mails pour vous dire que le chapitre était publié... C'est pas ma faute ! O___O _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XVII : Quand il faut partir**

_« Où allons Remus ? » Demande Harry, légèrement inquiet._

_« Au manoir des Black. Blaise vient avec nous. »_

_Le visage du Gryffondor se décompose au fils de ses paroles et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas retourner là où son parrain a vécu. Mais a-t-on le choix ?_

_Je saisis sa main pour le réconforter et rejoins le loup-garou qui nous attends pour le départ._

* * *

« Pourquoi là bas ? » Demande le Gryffondor. « Pourquoi au Square Grimmaurd ? » Continu-t-il angoissé.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry. » Répond calmement Remus. « C'est le seul endroit où nous serons vraiment en sécurité. Si les Mangemorts rôdent dans le quartier, ils vont très vite nous repérer. A la moindre erreur, à la moindre rumeur, ils n'hésiteront pas à débarquer. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de tels risques. »

Le loup-garou ne semble pas étonné que Harry connaisse cette demeure. Peut-être a-t-il comprit avant moi qu'il n'était pas aussi amnésique qu'il le laisse croire. C'est étrange, mais d'un côté, ça ne m'interloque pas plus que ça. Lupin a toujours été quelqu'un de clairvoyant, et il semble parfois lire dans nos pensées, la même sensation qu'avec Dumbledore. Soit il le sait, soit il n'a pas fait attention à ce détail mais j'en doute…

Nous déterminons rapidement le moyen le plus rapide et surtout le plus sûr pour nous rendre à destination. Pas question d'y aller en balai. Nous sommes dans un quartier moldu et les Mangemorts nous repèreraient tout de suite. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus transplaner, le ministère le saurait immédiatement… Nous décidons donc de nous rendre discrètement jusqu'au chemin de Travers où nous irons chez les Weasley par la poudre de Cheminette. A ce moment, nous pourrons prendre les balais et aller jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

La famille de rouquins ne va sans doute pas apprécier d'avoir un débarquement à leur domicile, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Ils ne vont surtout pas apprécier d'avoir deux Serpentards, synonyme de Mangemort dans leur salon… Mais peu importe, s'il faut le faire pour protéger Harry, je le ferais, quitte à essuyer leurs remarques et regards désobligeants. Quitte à passer mon temps à me justifier et me retenir pour ne pas les faire taire à coup de sorts. Parce que je le sais, ma présence ne sera pas acceptée… peut être tolérée, tout au plus. Et encore, ça, c'est seulement si Dumbledore y met son grain de sel.

En parlant de lui, j'imagine qu'il va être heureux de récupérer son arme favorite… Tout ça pour rien. Tous ces risques pour le récupérer… réduits à néant. Finalement, c'est le vieux fou qui va encore s'y retrouver. A croire que quoi que l'on fasse, il faut toujours que l'on se retrouve obligé de se tourner vers lui. Cette constatation me met hors de moi mais je tâche de ne pas le montrer. Harry est suffisamment stressé comme ça, pas besoin de lui rajouter des soucis aussi stupides soient-ils sur le dos.

Blaise ne dit pas un mot tandis que nous avançons le plus naturellement possible dans la rue. Enfin, naturellement excepté Remus qui scrute partout autour de nous… Il semble aux aguets et à deux doigts de nous faire repérer vu sa discrétion. Harry resserre tant sa main sur la mienne qu'il m'en écrase les phalanges. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'il faut que le sang y circule au moins un peu pour sa survie. Je lui caresse le dos de la main de mon pouce et lui souris pour tenter de le calmer mais le stress transpire par tous les pores de sa peau.

Je crois que je comprends ce qui lui fait peur. Ce parrain à peine retrouvé, sa seule famille qu'il vient de voir mourir, par sa faute, il en est persuadé… Alors retourner là où il habitait, là où il a gardé ses derniers souvenirs dépourvus de sang et de mort. Par-dessus le marché, il va se retrouver confronté à Dumbledore et surtout, à ses amis. Quoiqu'avec un peu de chance, ils ne seront pas là, mais si les Mangemorts nous cherchent, je doute qu'ils fassent abstraction des amis proches. Ils vont certainement les surveiller pour savoir si Harry ne va pas se réfugier chez eux. Ils sont d'ailleurs surement sous surveillance.

« Remus. » Je chuchote à l'adresse du loup-garou.

« Quoi ? » Me répond-t-il un peu irrité d'être sortit de son analyse des lieux.

« Les Weasley sont certainement déjà surveillés, nous ne pouvons pas aller chez eux comme ça et partir en balai. » J'expose.

« Non, ils savent qu'ils ne nous ont pas aidé pour récupérer Harry. Ils savent que nous sommes dans le coin, donc ils n'ont pas encore dû les mettre sous la vigilance de Mangemorts. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour se le permettre… » M'explique-t-il.

« C'est tout de même risqué, non ? » Je m'inquiète.

« On a pas le choix, Draco. Maintenant avancez un peu plus vite sinon on arrivera jamais entiers. » Chuchote furieusement Remus.

C'est incroyable, cette situation semble lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agressif… Mais quoi de plus normal aux vues de la situation. C'est lui l'adulte et il doit se sentir responsable de nous. Alors je me tais et garde mes doutes pour moi. C'est que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre solution de toute façon, il faudra être vigilent.

Nous arrivons sans plus d'encombres au chemin de Travers pour nous diriger aux cheminées à dispositions des voyageurs. Remus part en premier, certainement pour prévenir de notre arrivée aux occupants de la maison. J'aurais bien aimé y aller avant, ça aurait pu être marrant de voir leurs têtes… Harry y va à sa suite puis Blaise. Enfin, arrive mon tour et je prononce distinctement « le Terrier ».

J'arrive couvert de suie et manque de trébucher sur Harry qui s'est reculée devant la cheminée sous le regard trop plein d'amour de Molly Weasley. Celle-ci lui saute dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras, entamant une litanie sans fin comme quoi il lui avait manqué et qu'elle avait été si inquiète…

Après l'avoir étouffé comme il se doit, elle s'écarte de lui pour jeter un œil hésitant à Blaise, puis à moi. C'est vrai que le peu de contacts que j'ai eu avec elle n'ont pas dû la convaincre que je ne suis pas autre chose qu'un Mangemort.

« Bienvenue les garçons. Draco, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais avec nous et je lui fais confiance. Pour ton ami, j'imagine que c'est la même chose… » Commence la mère de famille sous les yeux ébahis d'une ribambelle de rouquins.

« Molly, nous n'allons pas rester. Nous avons été repérés par des Mangemorts à Londres, il faut que je mette ces enfants en sécurité. » Je tique au mot « enfant ». Ils nous prennent encore pour des gosses malgré le poids que nous portons chacun… Prophétie pour Harry, destin forcé pour moi.

La femme semble déçue de ne pas pouvoir cajoler plus longtemps le Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je déteste cette femme, elle a pourtant l'air gentille… Encore des restes de mon éducation sans doute, pourtant j'ai l'impression que je pourrais l'apprécier si je la fréquentais un peu plus.

« Nous vous rejoindrons demain au Square Grimmaurd et Hermione doit elle aussi venir. » Ajoute Arthur, le père de toute cette famille.

Remus entame une discussion avec eux alors que de son côté, Ron s'approche de nous presque avec méfiance. Je le regarde, amusé par son comportement et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a peur qu'on le morde. Pourtant, il arrive rapidement jusqu'à nous et salue son ami avec un grand sourire.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme. » Dit-il maladroitement. Cette simple phrase suffit pourtant à redonner le sourire à Harry.

« Oui, ça fait du bien de ne plus être cloué au lit ! » Répond-t-il avec le sourire.

Ron se tourne vers moi et me dévisage de manière vraiment gênante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe.

« J'imagine que c'est à toi qu'on le doit ? » Me demande-t-il soudainement. Sur le coup, je me sens assez déstabilisé et je ne comprends pas immédiatement de quoi il me parle. C'est Harry qui vient à ma rescousse, n'ayant pourtant certainement pas remarqué mon conflit intérieur.

« Oui, il est venu me sortir de l'hôpital avec Remus et ils m'ont soigné… C'est plus efficace que les remèdes moldu ! » Conclu-t-il, toujours souriant.

Je me perds complètement dans mes pensées tandis que j'entends vaguement Harry expliquer nos péripéties quand nous sommes venus le récupérer, la visite de mon père et comment ça s'est passé.

C'est incroyable comme il peut reprendre vie soudainement juste avec une petite chose. Parfois juste un regard, une présence ou simplement revoir un ami. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de le voir à l'hôpital… Ou alors c'était parce qu'il y avait Granger ?

Remus me sort brusquement de mon questionnement intérieur en annonçant notre départ. Nous sortons nos balais qui étaient réduit depuis bien longtemps pour ne pas encombrer le petit appartement du loup-garou et leurs redonnons leur taille normal.

« T'en fais pas Harry, tu étais un as du balai, je suis certain que ça va revenir tout seul. » Lui dit gentiment Ron.

Sur le coup, je manque d'exploser de rire mais me retiens. C'est vrai qu'il le croit amnésique. Il a dû penser que son stress est dû au fait de monter sur un balai et pas parce qu'il allait se rendre dans la demeure de son parrain défunt. Logique et touchant venant de sa part.

« Oui, heu… Draco m'a montrer comment faire, ça va aller. » Le rassure-t-il.

« J'ai l'impression que vous faites pleins de trucs juste tout les deux ! » Balance le roux.

Harry s'empourpra instantanément alors que je regarde son ami comme si je venais de gober un melon.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il étonné.

« Non, rien. On se voit demain. » Achève le brun.

Nous tournons les talons pour aller dans le jardin où des gnomes et des poules se baladent tranquillement. Harry, Blaise et Remus enfourchent leur balai après y avoir attaché leur sac. Je fais comme eux et après que la famille constituée de roux nous ait dit au revoir, nous décollons, direction 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Le trajet se fait tranquillement. Le fond de l'air est chaud et le vent me fouette agréablement le visage. Malgré notre vigilance, nous n'avons croisé aucun Mangemort, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à se qu'on les repère et que l'on déserte l'appartement aussi rapidement.

Nous nous posons dans un parc désert, la nuit tombée est à notre avantage et Remus se stop devant une vielle bâtisse. Il tend un papier à Blaise où se trouve l'adresse du manoir Black. Soudain, les immeubles s'écartent lentement pour le laisser apparaitre, aussi vétuste que dans mon souvenir. Je n'y suis jamais rentré mais j'y ai une fois accompagné ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

Le loup-garou passe devant nous pour se diriger vers la porte à laquelle il frappe brièvement avant de l'ouvrir. Nous le suivons sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il pénètre dans le couloir. C'est très étroit et parait, à première vue, abandonner. Au fond de ce couloir se trouve un escalier pour monter à l'étage et sur le côté, un peu plus au fond, une pièce qui semble être une sorte de salle à manger.

Au moment où Remus passe devant l'escalier, un tableau d'une femme âgée se met à hurler des injures à son encontre. Les hurlements redoublent d'intensité au passage de Harry.

« Que fait cet infâme sang-mêlé dans ma maison ? »

Excédé, Lupin jette un sort qui recouvre le tableau et fait taire progressivement les cris.

« Tâchez de ne pas trop chahuter près de ce tableau, cette femme est une peste et prône la pureté du sang. Elle ne supporte pas que des inconnus ou des sangs-mêlés viennent dans sa demeure. » Nous explique-t-il.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je demande un peu déstabilisé.

« C'est Walburga Black**(1)**, la mère de Sirius. » Me souffle Harry à l'oreille.

A croire que les Black n'échappaient pas à la règle des sangs-purs… enfin, pourquoi donc auraient-ils été différents ? Sirius l'était, c'est pour ça qu'il a été déshérité. C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. Elle aussi l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas accepté ce mariage arrangé avec mon père. Les Black ont dus être fiers d'associer leur famille aux Malfoy sans doute…

Remus qui était partit dans la pièce attenante revient. Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'absenter, trop occupé perdu dans mes pensées et à regarder mon Gryffondor. D'ailleurs celui-ci a encore les joues rouges, je me demande bien pourquoi… le vent de dehors peut être ?

« Il n'y a personne pour le moment, montez et prenez vous une chambre, j'ai prévenu Dumbledore. » Intervient Lupin.

Sans un mot, nous montons à l'étage, je me laisse guider par Harry qui semble connaitre le manoir comme sa poche. Il ouvre une porte et nous rentrons dans la pièce, jetant nos sacs sur les lits.

« Il n'y a que deux lits… » Fait remarquer Blaise.

« Oui, mais celui-là est grand, on peut y dormir à deux. » Répond timidement Harry.

« C'est vrai, vu comme ça. » Ricane Blaise. « Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux me montrer où c'est ? » Demande-t-il à Harry.

Le Gryffondor l'emmène dans une autre pièce et je l'entends lui dire de prendre son temps. Je ris intérieurement, Harry n'est vraiment pas discret. N'importe qui peut deviner ses intention rien qu'en le regardant. Je me recompose un visage impassible et fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu quand je le vois arriver.

« Blaise prend un bon bain, il en a pour un moment. » Me dit-il avec toute l'innocence qu'il lui reste.

« Tu n'as pas honte de te débarrasser de lui comme ça ? » Je lui demande, espiègle.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Demande-t-il bougon.

« Oh ! Alors je me suis trompé ? Tu ne voulais pas être seul avec moi un moment ? » Je dis, faussement boudeur.

Il me lance un regard gêné et je sais que j'ai visé juste. Désolé petit Gryffondor, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre la ruse…

« Maintenant qu'il est occupé pour un moment, on devrait en profiter, non ? » Je souffle en m'approchant de lui.

Un sourire s'étale sur son visage et il s'approche doucement de moi. C'est amusant de voir à quel point il peut être timide par moments alors que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai soudainement chaud mais je dois faire attention. Rien n'est gagné. Nous n'en avons pas parlé, tout est passé par les gestes et je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel rapprochement entre nous et si vite. C'est comme s'il savait. Mais c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas savoir, il doit à peine connaitre l'existence des Velanes, alors de là à ce qu'il sache qu'il y a des mâles… non, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce côté.

Quoique… qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il le savait ? Ne sommes-nous pas assez proches pour qu'il comprenne ? Peut-être qu'il sera effrayé quand même. Rien que cette possibilité me conforte dans mon idée de ne rien lui dire. C'est trop tôt encore. Laissons les choses se faire et on verra…

Quand il arrive plus proche de moi, je l'attrape et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, passant une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre descendant dans son dos. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il me laisse le passage, qu'il m'accorde bien vite. Nos langues entament un doux ballet, se cherchant, se caressant. Je commence à reculer vers le lit en l'emmenant avec moi et m'assois dessus. Il monte à califourchon sur moi, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes tout en continuant à approfondir le baiser.

A cet instant précis, je me sens à ma place, dans ses bras et mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas penser la même chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, je ne sais pas si c'est juste par jeu, par attirance ou s'il sait tout simplement qu'il est fait pour moi.

Il se détache de moi et me saisit les épaules pour m'allonger sur le matelas. Dans la confusion, je me cogne contre la poutre du lit baldaquin et il me fait légèrement remonter tout en restant sur moi. Il prend plus d'initiatives que je ne le pensais, depuis le début il m'étonne, moi qui pensais qu'il ne ferait jamais un pas vers moi. J'ignore jusqu'où il veut aller, jusqu'où il est prêt à aller… mais visiblement, il ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle et il plonge sur moi dans un nouveau baiser vertigineux. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, à tel point que j'oublie où je me trouve, dans quelle ville, dans quelle maison, dans quelle pièce… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est là, c'est qu'il est avec moi, sur moi et que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Ses mains commencent à glisser pour se faufiler sous mon T-shirt, me secouant de frissons. Impatient, il le relève pour me l'enlever, je suis tellement surpris que je me laisse faire comme une poupée entre les mains d'un expert.

Il libère mes lèvres pour parsemer ma mâchoire de baisers papillon, tout en descendant lentement vers mon cou. Je me sens complètement défaillir sous ses attentions. Ma respiration se saccade tandis que mon cœur tente de sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat fort.

Il se relève légèrement et d'un sort fait tomber les rideaux du lit dans le but de nous donner un peu plus d'intimité. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger qu'il revient à la charge, mordillant de façon tout à fait insupportable la peau tendre de mon cou.

Je commence à me sentir atrocement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon alors que je sens son sexe dressé contre ma cuisse. Il continue son ascension vers le bas et je sens sa langue lécher le haut de mon torse pendant que ses mains s'attardent sur mes flans et mon ventre.

Je parviens enfin à bouger les bras et les enroulent autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore si c'est possible. Je sens son souffle saccadé, sa langue mutine et ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps qui me procurent des décharges de plaisir qui me traversent de part en part.

Il remonte pour plonger ses lèvres une fois de plus sur les miennes et je fais tout pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Je sens ses mains descendre tandis que j'explore sa bouche. Celles-ci s'aventurent, hésitantes vers ma braguette et je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça tout de suite.

Il fait taire mon début de protestation entre ses lèvres et, à force d'acharnement, fait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon puis descend la fermeture éclaire. Il commence à baisser mon jean et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le stopper.

« Attends ! » J'halète. « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Il me regarde, comme… déçu ?

« Je veux dire, quelqu'un peu arriver. » Je continu, gêné qu'on puisse nous surprendre.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Remus est occupé pour des heures et Blaise au moins pour une heure encore… » Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. « Laisse-moi au moins faire ça. » Acheva-t-il sans me laisser le temps de comprendre. Il baissa mon pantalon et mon caleçon d'un coup sec, dévoilant mon intimité fièrement dressée. Sans chercher à y aller par quatre chemin, il plongea sa bouche dessus pour la lécher sur toute la longueur, me rendant écarlate de gêne et de plaisir mêlé. Un gémissement m'échappe alors qu'il recommence son manège pour finalement me prendre entièrement en bouche.

Le reste, je ne sais plus, des gémissements, des cris par moment jusqu'à ce que je me libère assez rapidement. J'ai cru devenir fou à le voir s'affairer entre mes jambes de cette manière et c'est sur le point de lui faire subir le même sort que j'entends un bruit.

« Bon ! Ben je sais qui aura un lit pour lui tout seul ! » Chantonne Blaise.

A cet instant, mon sang se glace et je vois Harry qui fait la même tête que moi. Repérés, il n'y pas d'autre termes, je crois...

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Ah ah ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Ben non, pas de lemon :p Mais je justifie le rating M ^^ Comment ça non ? Tssss ! Jamais content les lecteurs…_

**(1)** J'ai eu la flemme de rechercher son nom dans le livre, du coup, j'ai fouillé sur internet et un site très sérieux présentait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ce nom n'est donc pas inventé ;)

**Pour toute réclamation, menace ou simplement si vous avez aimé… review ! **

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Taka-chan :** Merci pour tes reviews (désolée de ne pas répondre à chaque fois, j'ai la sale manie d'oublier les anonymes -_- patapé !!! O_O). Merci pour ta fidélité. Merci d'aimer et de me le dire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. La fin est proche… très proche. Je fais des fins de chapitre stressantes ? Même pas fait exprès :p

**Brigitte :** Merci pour tes reviews et merci de suivre ma fic. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur des tes attentes ;)

**Whyle :** Et bien… comme d'habitude, merci à toi et pour tous ces compliments :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Kayumi :** Tout d'abord, je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu… je peux pas tout faire, carburer sur les chapitres et faire fonctionner ma mémoire de poisson rouge (ok, c'est pas une excuse ^^'). Merci pour ta review. Draco est mignon ? Ne dis pas ça à côté de lui ^^ Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !


	19. Arrivage massif

_Sous la menace de ma correctrice, vous avez le droit à un Bonus qui n'était pas prévu… je n'en dis pas plus _:x

_Joyeux anniversaire, très en retard, à Taka-chan et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour la publication, ce chapitre est pour toi ;)_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez ce retard mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute __

_Je précise également que ce chapitre et le suivant n'ont pas été corrigés et ne le seront que… plus tard -_- Je fais de mon mieux pour l'orthographe, mais je suis humaine et pas une pro, alors veuillez m'excuser s'il reste des fautes ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre XVIII : Arrivage massif**

_« Bon ! Ben je sais qui aura un lit pour lui tout seul ! » Chantonne Blaise._

_A cet instant, mon sang se glace et je vois Harry qui fait la même tête que moi. Repérés, il n'y pas d'autre termes, je crois..._

Il n'y a pas à dire… par moments, je déteste mon meilleur ami ! Mais vraiment ! Je crois bien que si Harry n'avait pas tout fait pour me calmer, j'aurais pulvérisé du Zabini… Et je trouve le Gryffondor bien gentil avec lui, vu comme il s'est retrouvé, à sa place, je n'aurais pas apprécié. Mais non, il le prend calmement, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Mais pourquoi Blaise est-il revenu aussi tôt dans la chambre ? A moins que ce soit nous qui avons trainés plus que je ne le pense… Il faut bien avouer que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps entre les doigts de Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire stupidement malgré ma colère envers mon ami. Colère ou frustration d'ailleurs ?

Voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins le problème des lits ne se pose plus et nous ne pourrons pas être plus gênés que quand Blaise a débarqué… c'est déjà ça.

Il se fait tard et Remus semble avoir terminé de faire tout ce qu'il voulait et c'est, exténués, que nous allons tous nous coucher. Harry se blotti contre moi et il ne me faut rien d'autre pour me sentir bien, même si je me demande comment vont se passer les choses. J'appréhende la venue des Gryffondors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je ne suis pas certain de me faire accepter malgré les dires de Dumbledore. Et lui, je le redoute encore plus. J'ai peur de ce qu'il attend de Harry. J'ai peur qu'il lui en demande trop.

Le brun saisit sa baguette alors que nous souhaitons une bonne nuit à Blaise qui nous regarde, les yeux rieurs. Le Gryffondor fait tomber les rideaux du lit et je l'entends marmonner un sort de silence. Ça me fait sourire et une fois de plus, je devine qu'il veut être tranquille, mais pour faire quoi ?

« Je fais parfois des cauchemars, je n'aime pas qu'on m'entende. » Explique-t-il en réponse à mon regard amusé.

« Ah oui ? C'est juste pour ça ? » Je le taquine.

« Espèce de pervers ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » Rigole-t-il.

« J'en ai jamais assez de toi. » Dis-je en plongeant sur lui.

Je capture ses lèvres pour les embrasser alors qu'il glousse de mon attitude. Il répond immédiatement, passant sa langue doucement pour approfondir le baiser alors que l'une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux. L'autre, plus taquine, vire la couette qui nous dérange et se faufile sur son flanc droit pour caresser sa peau brulante.

Je le sens frissonner alors qu'il halète sous les assauts de ma main tandis que sa langue joue lentement avec la mienne. Complètement isolé du monde extérieur, je descends ma bouche sur sa mâchoire que je recouvre de baisers puis, continue mon chemin jusqu'à son oreille que je mordille doucement. Un nouveau frisson le prend alors qu'il halète plus fort et je sens ses mains se resserrer sur mes omoplates. Ma langue s'acharne sur son oreille et je l'entends me supplier d'arrêter alors qu'il gigote ses pieds sous le trop plein de plaisir. Je note avec satisfaction cette zone érogène dans un coin de ma tête et lèche vicieusement son cou de l'épaule en remontant vers mon dernier point d'encrage. Il retient avec peine un gémissement et je me redresse pour lui passer son T-shirt par-dessus la tête.

Je m'apprête à me remettre à l'œuvre quand il se redresse à son tour, pour me dépouiller du mien et agrippe ses bras autour de moi brusquement. Je perds mon équilibre et tombe avec lui toujours accrocher à moi. Il ri et je me serais perdu dans ses yeux mais c'est sans compter sur nos peaux qui entrent en contact, me faisant perdre pied quelques secondes. J'ai presque l'impression de bruler tant sa peau est chaude et je laisse son odeur m'enivrer alors que je mets mon nez dans son cou pour la respirer pleinement.

Rapidement mon corps en réclame plus et c'est avec plaisir que je l'entends gémir pour de bon au contact de ma langue sur la peau fine de son cou. Mes mains se déplacent sur son dos alors que je sens les marques laissées par son oncle courir sous mes doigts. Ces marques indélébiles et tellement douloureuses que ce monstre lui a fait. Ces marques, provoquées par tant de coups, par tant de haine. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et je crois bien qu'il sent mon trouble.

Il pose ses mains sur tout ce qu'il peut atteindre, comme pour me faire oublier, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est partout, me laissant des trainées brulantes sur chaque parcelle de mon corps où il passe. Il happe ma clavicule et remonte doucement, suçant mon épiderme en une douce torture.

Je crois bien que je laisse échapper quelques gémissements moi aussi, que j'étouffe rapidement en goutant sa chair offerte. J'arrive rapidement à un téton que je lèche avidement pendant qu'une de mes mains se glisse jusqu'à son pantalon. Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux et il rejette la tête en arrière alors que je malaxe son entre-jambe à travers le tissu.

Bien décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieur et à lui rendre la pareille pour notre petit jeu d'il y a quelques heures, je me détache à regret de sa peau pour dégrafer son jean sous son regard devenu brumeux. J'abaisse les barrières de tissu qui libèrent son érection et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je lèche celle-ci sur toute sa longueur. Un fort halètement s'échappe de ses lèvres et je décide de prendre son sexe d'une main tandis que l'autre caresse doucement ses bourses. Je plonge ma bouche sur sa verge et lèche le prépuce jusqu'à ce que son regard me supplie de cesser de jouer. J'obéis à sa demande muette en descendant ma bouche sur son pénis. Je l'entends de nouveau gémir. J'entame de longs va-et-vient, ponctués de caresses de sa part et je commence à me sentir affreusement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je retire tant bien que mal mon pantalon pour me replonger de nouveau sur lui, mais il me saisit une main et porte un de mes doigts à sa bouche. Je délaisse son sexe pour le regarder, fasciné, qui me lèche langoureusement ce doigt. Il me fixe de son regard trop vert et joue sensuellement avec sa langue. Rapidement Il recommence son manège avec un autre doigt, puis encore un autre. Je sens mon cœur accélérer sous son air de débauche et des millions de papillons tourbillonnent dans mon ventre au traitement qu'il me fait subir. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il était aussi excitant de se faire sucer de cette manière.

Il s'écarte légèrement, ouvrant les cuisses en une invitation que je ne peux refuser. Je me mets entre elles, un peu hésitant. C'est la première fois que je fais ça et j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Pourtant, les gestes semblent venir seuls, instinctivement, comme si c'est la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je me laisse donc guider tranquillement, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, glissant ma main lubrifiée entre ses cuisses. Toujours aussi délicatement, j'incère un doigt dans son intimité et je le vois se crisper un peu. Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser et je lui rends ardemment son baiser tout en bougeant doucement mon doigt. Il se détend assez vite, je décide alors d'entrer deuxième doigt, vite suivi du troisième. Sa bouche continue de dévorer la mienne, ses mains n'ont de cesse de parcourir mon corps, son bassin commence de longs mouvements, cherchant plus de sensations.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres me convainc à retirer mes doigts et à me placer correctement entre ses jambes. Il fait un mouvement de bassin pour m'inciter à entrer en lui et tous mes doutes disparaissent. Je me positionne à son entrée et le pénètre lentement, attentif à ses expressions. Il semble un peu inconfortable mais joue des hanches afin de me faire rentrer un peu plus.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une sensation pareille. Je me sens totalement aspirer, une vague de chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps alors que ma colonne est secouée par de violents frissons, l'air me manque et son regard me dévaste pendant que je m'enfonce entièrement en lui. Son gémissement me retourne les entrailles et je me perds à penser que je voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Lentement, j'entreprends de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, me nourrissant des délicieuses sensations que cela me procure, et des gémissements appréciatifs de mon Gryffondor. Il pousse un cri bien plus fort que les autres alors que je change de position pour être plus à l'aise. Ravi d'avoir trouvé ce point précis, si sensible, au hasard, je reprends ma cadence au même rythme que vont et viennes ses hanches.

La suite, je ne sais plus… ou je ne le sais que trop bien, je ne sais plus. Ses cris me rendent complètement fou et je remercie le créateur du sort de silence. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé m'inquiéter malgré tout du bruit que nous produisons mais pour dire vrai, à l'heure actuelle, je m'en fiche éperdument. J'oubli que Blaise est à côté et que la mauvaise idée de nous faire une farce en soulevant les rideaux pourrait lui prendre. J'oubli que Remus est dans une pièce voisine. J'oubli que nous sommes au manoir Black. J'oubli Poudlard, Privet Drive, l'accident, l'hôpital, sa perte de mémoire. J'oubli que je suis un Veela, j'oubli que c'est mon compagnon, j'oubli jusqu'à mon nom tant l'impression de fusion est forte.

J'augmente un peu plus la cadence. Peut être que je vais trop vite mais à cet instant, je m'en fous. Ses cris deviennent complètement chaotiques et je sens qu'il arrive au point de non retour. Je saisis son sexe pour lui appliquer le même rythme que mes coups de bassin et je fini par le sentir se contracter autour de moi alors qu'il éjacule dans un dernier gémissement. Il me faut peu de temps pour jouir à mon tour, complètement emporté dans ce tourbillon de plaisir.

***

Le matin arrive bien trop vite à mon gout alors que je sens quelque chose remuer à côté de moi. Je perds ma source de chaleur puis sens un horrible courant d'air me ravager la peau. Harry se lève alors que je suis encore à moitié endormi, je me demande quelle heure il est.

Ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à flemmarder au lit, je me lève à mon tour et descends lentement les escaliers de la demeure Black pour me rendre à la cuisine. Mon estomac gargouille et j'ai encore besoin de sentir le Gryffondor près de moi, j'ai encore besoin de sa chaleur. Je souris en apercevant Harry dans la pièce, puis Blaise entre dans mon champ de vision. Il ne semble par heureux de se trouver là et le Gryffondor non plus à bien y regarder. J'avance avec curiosité, ma faim oubliée, remplacée par l'envie de savoir ce qui se passe.

Remus tape du pied, visiblement agacé. J'entre lentement dans la pièce et tombe nez-à-nez avec Dumbledore. Là, je comprends mieux l'agacement général.

« Bonjour Draco. » Me lance poliment le vieille homme sans prêter attention à mon aspect plus que froissé et à mes cheveux ébouriffés.

Je regarde Remus, puis Blaise et enfin Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils discutaient mais visiblement, ça n'avait rien de plaisant.

« Bonjour. » Je réponds un peu hésitant de l'attitude à adopter. Je me tourne vers le Gryffondor et l'interroge du regard. C'est stupide, même s'il comprend, il ne pourra pas me répondre de toute façon.

« Je dois y aller, du monde va arriver et j'ai encore des choses à préparer. Surtout avec cet… imprévu. » Annonce Dumbledore avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Je reste bêtement à regarder le couloir par lequel il est partit avant que la voix du loup-garou ne me sorte de ma transe.

« Je me demande comment il peut être aussi étroit d'esprit par moment. » S'indigne-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Je demande.

« Dumbledore pense que je n'ai pas ma place ici, que vous n'auriez pas dû m'emmener. » Me répond laconiquement Blaise. Je me tourne vers lui, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Pas à ta place ? » Je répète stupidement.

Je suis poussé par Remus qui recommence la préparation du petit-déjeuner, visiblement interrompue. C'est hésitant que je m'assois à côté de Harry et que je constate avec soulagement que Blaise ne nous regarde pas différemment. Le sort de silence à bien fonctionner et je me sens soudainement rassuré.

Le repas se passe relativement silencieusement et je commence à me lasser de cette ambiance pesante. Je m'abstiens toutefois d'en faire le commentaire, cela ne ferait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère, qui est déjà à couper au couteau.

Quelques heures passent tranquillement et nous discutons dans la chambre quand quelque chose me revient soudainement à l'esprit.

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne semblais pas heureux de voir tes amis à l'hôpital ? Revoir Weasley au Terrier a pourtant semblé te faire plaisir… » Je demande à brûle-pourpoint.

Il me regarde surpris et un peu gêné aussi.

« C'est que… enfin, c'est pas la même chose quand il y a Hermione. »

Je fronce les sourcils, son explication est plutôt vague et ne me satisfait pas. Il s'en rend compte et continue.

« Elle est trop étouffante et sa manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir m'agace un peu. Je n'avais pas envi qu'elle me pose trois tonnes de questions et… enfin, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien t'accueillir. Avec Ron, c'est pas pareil. Si je fais confiance à quelqu'un, il me suit, pas elle. » M'explique-t-il.

Son explication me permet d'y voir un peu plus clair et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que c'est Granger qui a été vers lui et Ron après l'épisode du Troll en première année et qu'ils avaient du mal à l'accepter au début. Mais je n'étais pas assez proche d'eux pour savoir réellement comment s'est passé leur amitié, alors je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et nous reprenons une conversation plus plaisante.

Peu de temps après, Remus nous appel de l'étage inférieur et nous comprenons que les autres sont arrivés. C'est avec peu d'entrain que je les suis et je remarque bien que Blaise est anxieux lui aussi.

A peine arrivés en bas des escaliers, Molly Weasley se précipite sur Harry pour l'étouffer dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'elle se jette ensuite sur moi, me surprenant et faisant ricaner Blaise. Complètement déstabilisé par cette étreinte inattendue, j'aperçois le regard étonné de Ron et celui dépréciateur de Granger. Je sens que la cohabitation ne va pas être facile…

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers la salle à manger puisque Dumbledore semble vouloir remettre sa précédente conversation sur le tapis.

« Remus, pensez-vous qu'il était prudent d'amener ce garçon ici ? » Commence-t-il.

« Bien évidemment, puisqu'il a été visiblement vu avec nous, je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer chez lui, les Mangemorts lui auraient mit la main dessus… »

« Et ses parents, vous y avez pensé ? »

« Ils savent qu'il est en sécurité, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. » Expose le loup-garou.

« Qui vous dit qu'il est digne de confiance ? » Continu l'homme âgé, à court d'arguments.

« Oui, c'est un Serpentard, rien que pour ça, il ne devrait pas être ici. » Intervient Granger.

« Moi aussi je suis un Serpentard. » Je fais remarquer.

« Toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » S'énerve-t-elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts pour autant ! Toi, tu es bien une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Je me défends.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Je suis la première visée par les malveillances de Tu-sais-qui ! »

« Et nous, nous ne sommes pas forcément d'accord avec ses idéaux ! »

« Du calme les enfants. » Apaise Dumbledore.

Hermione, qui s'est à moitié levée de sa chaise sous la dispute se rassoit, les bras croisés en signe de trêve. Blaise balance de manière enfantine ses jambes sous le stress et mes poings se resserrent sous la colère. Et après on ose dire que les Sang-Purs ont l'esprit étroit.

« Bien… Puisque Mr Malfoy lui fait confiance, je me fie à son jugement. Le plus important est que Harry soit enfin de retour parmi nous. » Acheva le vieil homme en lançant un regard en biais à Remus.

Rien ne se passe comme il le faudrait et tout dérape comme je le pensais. Granger est campée sur ses positions et est persuadée que Blaise et moi leurs voulons du mal. Ron parait ne plus savoir quoi penser et sa mère, partagée entre l'envie de faire confiance au brun ou bien faire jouer sa méfiance. Je me demande furtivement si cette tension sa calmera et c'est dépité que je comprends que rien ne s'arrangera tant que nous serons en guerre.

Cette horrible guerre, que j'aurais volontiers oublié pour ne penser qu'aux belles choses de la vie. Pourtant elle est omniprésente et nous bouffe, nous consume jusqu'à ce que le plus fort s'en sorte gagnant. Je constate avec peine que nous sommes bien peu face à l'adversaire et qu'en plus de cet handicape, nous ne sommes pas solidaires. Ce comportement ne pourra nous mener qu'à notre perte, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi cette fille, considérée comme intelligente nous déchire constamment ? Je me surprends à penser que les choses seraient bien plus simples sans elle, sans sa présence et son mépris, sans ses manières de semer le doute parmi les troupes. Pourquoi donnent-ils tant d'importance à un tel élément perturbateur ? Son amitié avec Harry lui donne-t-il le droit de juger tout le monde comme elle le fait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ce droit, moi qui ai bien plus que ça avec lui ?

Dumbledore se lève de sa chaise et se tourne vers le brun, me sortant de mes idées perturbatrices.

« Harry, j'aimerais te parler. »

Je me crispe et je vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul que cette idée dérange. Je regarde, impuissant, le Gryffondor sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par cet homme, responsable de beaucoup des ses malheurs.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Contente Yuuya ? Je l'ai fait ! C'était pas planifié ça… tu perturbes ma mise en page avec tes bêtises de perverse :p Il t'a plus au moins ? T_T Je suis traumatisée, d'habitude, j'écris des lemon avec un grand brun et un petit blond… pas l'inverse X) Et oses dire qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre **sort le bazooka**_

_Un chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai passé mon temps à écrire, effacer, réécrire la même chose, modifier… _

**Reviews anonymes :**

_**Taka-chan :**__ Merci pour ta review, ta fidélité et aussi pour m'avoir donné le feu vert pour ce chapitre et le suivant ;)_

_**Whyle :**__ Merci pour ta review, toujours pleine de compliments :) Tu vas me donner la grosse tête à ce rythme xD J'espère que cette suite te plait._

_Plus que 2 chapitres, et c'est la fin… je suis triste T_T_

_**Review ? Pour me dire si vous avez aimé :-)**_


	20. Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu’ils

_Merci à Taka-chan d'avoir jeter un œil sur ce chapitre pour me donner son feu vert ;)_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic._

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

**Chapitre XIX : Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être**

_Dumbledore se lève de sa chaise et se tourne vers le brun, me sortant de mes idées perturbatrices._

_« Harry, j'aimerais te parler. »_

_Je me crispe et je vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul que cette idée dérange. Je regarde, impuissant, le Gryffondor sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par cet homme, responsable de beaucoup des ses malheurs.

* * *

_

Je vois d'un mauvais œil la conversation que Dumbledore compte avoir avec Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi il va lui parler mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour discuter du soleil qui règne en maître depuis quelques jours dans notre beau pays.

Je me lève sous le regard réprobateur de Granger qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle alors que les adultes se mettent à hurler après Fred et George qui viennent de faire exploser un pétard sous la chaise de leur petite sœur. Les deux grands rouquins, hilares de leur farce, se laissent réprimander comme des enfants sous le regard accusateur de Ginny qui se tient la poitrine comme si elle venait de frôler l'attaque cardiaque. Les cris détournent l'attention de Hermione assez de temps pour que je puisse me faufiler hors de la pièce, à la recherche de mon Gryffondor. Vu le chaos ambiant, ils ne remarqueront pas tout de suite mon absence.

Je grimpe rapidement et discrètement les escaliers, me demandant un instant si les jumeaux ont fait exprès de faire diversion ou bien s'ils sont toujours comme ça. Je me refrogne à l'idée d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Pourquoi donc auraient-ils fait diversion pour moi ? Leur petite blague est juste tombée à point. Et c'est sans plus me poser de questions que j'arrive en haut des marches. J'imagine qu'ils doivent discuter dans la chambre alors je m'y dirige, toujours à pas de loup.

« … Te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? » S'élève la voix du vieillard.

Il sait, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me demande s'il est possible de lui cacher quelque chose. Je colle doucement mon oreille contre le mur à côté de la porte, à moitié penché dans une position inconfortable, mais je ne comprends pas la réponse du Gryffondor qui marmonne.

« J'aimerais que nous discutions de cette prophétie, Harry. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos. Rien de plus que ce que nous avons déjà dit. » Répond le brun.

« Nous n'avions pas pu terminer cette conversation, souviens-toi. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet. » Persiste Harry.

J'entends un soupir, probablement Dumbledore qui s'exaspère de l'attitude de son élève.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir en parler. As-tu conscience de ce qu'implique cette prophétie ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir combattre Voldemort. »

Voila qu'il rentre dans le tas. J'étais certain qu'il allait lui parler de ça. Je me sens bouillonner de rage. Se rend-t-il seulement compte de ce qu'il demande ? Il pourrait lui demander de se suicider, ça serait plus rapide au moins.

« Vous le saviez professeur ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

Pourquoi demande-t-il ça ?

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué et ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. » Explique le vieillard.

« Si justement ! Moi ça m'intéresse ! Moi je veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi juste moi ? Pourquoi cette folle a fait cette prédiction ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » S'emporte le brun face à l'entêtement de Dumbledore.

« Harry, je sais que c'est difficile mais je suis là pour t'aider à te préparer. Voldemort ne doit pas gagner. Tu dois vivre et mettre fin à son règne de terreur. » Dit doucement le directeur de Poudlard.

J'imagine le visage de mon compagnon suite aux paroles si dures de cet homme qui ne semble pas réellement en mesurer l'ampleur. N'entendant plus rien je me penche un peu plus et manque de tomber. Je me rattrape de peu en collant lourdement ma main sur me mur et je comprends rapidement qu'ils ont dû m'entendre. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, je rebrousse chemin même si je suis certain que Dumbledore a dû comprendre que j'épiais la conversation.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je me fais apostropher par les jumeaux qui ont un sourire immense jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Conversation intéressante ? » Me demande celui qui me semble être Fred, mais comment en être certain alors que même leur mère semble les confondre par moments ? Je décide de jouer la carte de l'innocence même si je suis conscient d'avoir presque été coincé en flagrant délit de commérage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Je réponds de mon air hautain habituel.

« Pas de ça avec nous, Malfoy. » Sourit dangereusement l'autre roux. « On sait bien que notre diversion t'a bien servit. » Continue l'autre.

Pincé. Je m'en doutais mais je me répugne à l'admettre.

« Vous avez fait exprès ? » Je demande un peu plus adouci.

« Va savoir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Ginny va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. » Ricane George.

« Vous n'hésitez pas à terroriser votre petite sœur pour que je puisse savoir ce que Dumbledore a dit à Harry ? » Je demande, étonné de leur air diabolique.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le protège et tu as l'air de prendre ce rôle très à cœur. » Conclu Fred en un clin d'œil.

Alors que nous continuons à discuter à voix basses, Dumbledore descend majestueusement les marches, suivi du Gryffondor qui tire une tête d'enterrement. Enfin, étant donné le sujet de débat, je comprends pourquoi. Nous nous éclipsons, nerveux sous le regard perçant du vieil homme.

J'aime bien les jumeaux. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté sur eux, pour moi, ils étaient des Weasley et rien de plus. Des petites gens sans importance et stupides, pauvres par-dessus le marché. Une constatation de plus sur ma façon de penser archaïque que j'avais il n'y a pas si longtemps. D'un côté, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur ma stupidité et sur celle de mon père. Avec le recul et quelques minutes à peine de conversation, je me rends compte que ce sont des gens sympathique avec qui j'aimerais lier amitié.

Les heures passent, l'ambiance reste tendue. Les Gryffondors d'un côté, les Serpentards de l'autre, comme à Poudlard. Harry semble ne plus savoir quoi faire pour tenter de calmer l'animosité de son amie alors que Ron, comme à son habitude, reste un éternel observateur, ne prenant jamais partit des disputes. Molly Weasley a courageusement fuit les hostilités en se réfugiant dans la cuisine, prétextant la préparation du prochain diner. Remus est sur les nerfs, fatigué par la pleine lune d'il y a quelques jours à peine. Dumbledore est repartit après avoir semé le trouble malgré lui et les jumeaux s'amusent à terroriser leur petite sœur qui doit vraiment avoir le cœur solide avec deux frangins pareils.

La journée a été longue et les hostilités incessantes d'une-certaine-personne-dont-je-ne-citerais-pas-le-nom-parce-que-Harry-m'a-fait-promettre-de-ne-pas-l'étriper-mais-ça-démange-horriblement, n'ont pas aidées à calmer le jeu. Madame je-sais-tout, Madame super-ébouriffée, Madame je-lève-ma-main-plus-vite-que-l'éclair, n'a eu de cesse de m'envoyer des regards accusateurs sans se lasser.

Franchement, je ne comprends pas cette fille. Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas confiance à son meilleur ami ? Harry ne m'a presque pas approché de la journée à cause d'elle et une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras, et ce, juste devant le nez de la brune, me démange horriblement. J'ai l'envie de lui crier à la figure que MON Gryffondor me fait confiance et que ça ne changera pas malgré ses déblatérations.

Je prends conscience que je suis en train de fulminer tout seul dans mon coin et que si cette fille le remarque, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. J'affiche donc mon sourire hautain habituel et me dirige vers la troupe qui s'est formée pendant que je m'énervais stupidement.

Tout à mon conflit intérieur, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix était arrivée au manoir. Je m'approche du troupeau, saluant de loin les nouveaux arrivants quand je remarque que le ton est dangereusement haut parmi les Gryffondors. Au commandement des gueulantes, j'ai nommé Miss Granger ! Pour changer…

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis Harry ! » Vocifère la brune.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. » Tente de calmer un des jumeaux.

« Mais comment rester calme quand des traitres se baladent librement parmi nous ? » Réplique-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de traitres ici. » Coupe Harry en serrant les poings.

« Et lui alors ? » Balance Hermione en me pointant du menton.

« On en a déjà parlé, plus d'une fois ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore ? » Répond le brun, perdant doucement patience.

« J'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Mais pas en ces Serpentards ! Surtout lui ! Le fils d'un des plus fidèle Mangemort. Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, tu devrais le savoir Harry. » Finit-elle en un murmure dégouté.

Je me suis figé dans mon avancée, incapable d'assimiler ces paroles et en même temps, sidéré qu'elle soit encore là-dessus. Franchement, plus borné, je connais pas…

« Si on devait suivre ton résonnement, tout le monde est suspect ! » Reprit la voix de Harry, alors que je renoues le fils de la dispute.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Lâche Granger de but-en-blanc.

Je vois le brun, Ron et ses deux frères froncer les sourcils à cette phrase, en même temps que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?

Elle tourne les talons, visiblement ravie de son effet et s'empresse de saluer avec enthousiasme les adultes qui discutent calmement. Nous suivons tous le pas pour les rejoindre, intrigués par sa dernière tirade.

Les jours passent, la situation reste toujours la même. La même ambiance pesante, les mêmes regards réprobateurs, les mêmes reproches. On me reproche d'être un Serpentard, un Malfoy, un fils de Mangemort. On me reproche de ne pas être à ma place, d'être un traitre, un espion et que sais-je encore.

Toute cette pression me pèse m'asphyxie un peu plus et les regards de Blaise me font comprendre qu'il se sent aussi mal que moi. Harry tente constamment de calmer les ardeurs, jouant sur son amitié mais rien n'y fait. Je savais que je ne serais pas accueilli à bras ouverts, mais là, c'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Pourtant, Molly est douce et attentionnée, semblant avoir acceptée les choses. Ses fils se montrent plutôt amicaux, même si je sens encore de la réticence de la part du cadet. Mais au vu de nos relations précédentes, je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. En fait, une seule personne créée et entretient les tensions, toujours cette même personne.

Les journées se succèdent et se ressembles, les soirs aussi, pourtant cette routine là ne me pose pas de problème. Ron avait rejoins notre chambre à son arrivée et Granger avait été outré de voir que nous nous partagions un lit. Harry dut inventer un mensonge pour la calmer et la seule chose qui l'ai fait enfin taire fut de dire que ce lit double était pour moi et Blaise. Dans l'obligation de lâcher le morceau, elle avait tout de même passé bien dix minutes à maugréer que c'était imprudent de dormir dans la même pièce que deux vils Serpentards.

Fred et George étaient avec Remus, une autre chambre pour les filles et encore une autre pour le couple Weasley. Les quelques chambres restantes servaient aux membres de passage. Passages très fréquents d'ailleurs mais toujours par petits groupes et de façon irrégulière. Certainement pour rester plus discret aux yeux des Mangemorts. J'ose à peine imaginer le carnage si l'Ordre se réunissait entièrement en ces murs et que l'ennemie en avait vent… Quoique, ce sont les membres les plus importants, les piliers de cette résistance, qui se réunissent le plus souvent. S'ils tombent, l'Ordre du Phoenix tout entier s'écroule avec. Déjà que nous sommes peu par rapport aux forces opposées. A croire que certains choisissent la facilité ou encore de ne pas prendre parti, tout en trouvant le moyen de se plaindre lorsqu'ils sont attaqués. Je trouve ça affligeant. Personnellement, j'ai fait mon choix. Je prends le risque de mourir pour une cause juste plutôt que de faire comme mon père et servir un cinglé qui tue ses propres hommes au moindre soupçon.

Malgré le bobard inventé à la Gryffondor, la nuit, nous nous précipitons dans notre lit, laissant tomber les lourds rideaux afin de passer enfin du temps ensemble, à l'abri des regards. Parfois nous parlons, juste, apprenant à mieux se connaitre. Parfois nous nous embrassons et parfois nous nous aimons. Au fils des soirs, j'apprends à mieux le cerner, j'apprends ses points faibles, ses points sensibles et aussi ce qu'il aime le plus, ce qu'il déteste, ce qui l'effraie. Je comprends désormais encore mieux à quel point cette prophétie lui pèse, le bouffe littéralement pour l'emporter dans son tourbillon dévastateur et mélancolique. Alors je le réconforte, le serrant dans mes bras, le berçant en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il n'est plus seul dorénavant, nous sommes deux face à ça. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'affrontement aura lieu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer égoïstement que ce jour sera dans longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer, d'accepter. Mais sera-t-il fin prêt quelque soit le temps qui passe ? Des mois, des années, même. Sera-t-il capable d'accepter, sera-t-il capable de le vaincre un jour ?

Cette idée me terrorise complètement. Voldemort n'est pas stupide au point d'attendre que Harry prenne confiance en lui et possession d'un pouvoir suffisant à le vaincre. Il va frapper et surement bien plus tôt qu'on ne l'imagine. Pourtant, je dois faire face et ne rien laissé paraitre pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. La pression qu'il subit de la part de Dumbledore et celle, que tout le monde sorcier laisse reposer inconsciemment sur ses épaules est assez élevée comme ça.

Le lendemain matin va arriver, avec à son bord la quasi-totalité de la résistance. Une idée dangereuse pour moi mais Dumbledore a assuré qu'aucune information ne pouvait filtrer, alors je reste confiant. Après tout, Voldemort ne connait pas ce QG et il ne peut pas deviner qu'un rassemblement aura leu demain à cet endroit.

Je me couche, tentant de me rassurer avec mon Gryffondor qui se blotti dans mes bras. Les rideaux baissés, nous cachant du regard des autres pour nous laisser faire ce que bon nous semble. Je suis fatigué de tout ce qui se passe mais à cet instant, tout me semble dérisoire tant je me sens bien, ainsi contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas lui, pas nous. Morphée vient rapidement à ma rencontre, m'emportant dans son tourbillon apaisant jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Je suis réveillé par des voix. J'ai dus oublier de mettre le sort de silence avant de m'endormir. Ce raffut n'a rien d'agréable, surtout encore à moitié endormi. Surtout quand on est pas du matin comme moi. Je me demande un instant qui est assez stupide pour gueuler comme ça. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas me parler avant que j'ai avalé un truc… Alors me sortir du lit comme ça, c'est franchement suicidaire. Je sens de l'agitation à côté de moi et je sais que Harry se réveil à tour, surement pour les mêmes raisons. Il se colle à moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, le voila mon paradis. Il grimpe à califourchon sur moi afin d'approfondir le baiser et je me laisse à penser que je deviendrais bien du matin si j'ai toujours des réveils comme ça. Il s'étale de tout son long sur moi et se détache, me regardant avec un sourire espiègle.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Je lui réponds avec sourire sincère avant de me refaire sauter dessus par un brun gourmand.

Sa langue qui joue avec la mienne m'étourdie complètement et je sens une main taquine qui se glisse dans mon bas de pyjama, me faisant oublier mon réveil chaotique. Mes mains remontent lentement dans son dos quand soudain, je me prends le soleil en pleine figure et entendant un cri strident.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! » Hurle Granger, le rideau à la main en train de nous dévisager.

Harry a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et devient instantanément de rouge de gêne alors qu'il retire hâtivement sa main de mon pantalon... Je ne suis pas vraiment mieux mais je me contrôle un peu plus, envoyant un regard méchant vers cette peste qui nous dérange en pleine action.

« Pourquoi, tu croyais quoi, Granger ? » Je demande le plus froidement possible, tentant d'oublier que le Gryffondor se dandine de gêne sur moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou comme pour disparaitre.

« Harry, faut que je te parle. » Ordonne la brune, rétrécissant ses yeux.

« J'arrive. » Lâche-t-il à contrecœur, toujours contre moi.

Hermione sort de la chambre en claquant la porte et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que Blaise et Ron nous regardent, désolés.

Autant le fait que Granger nous voit ainsi lui fait les pieds, autant, me retrouver comme ça devant mon meilleur ami et celui de Harry me fait monter le rouge aux joues. Nous nous dégageons pêle-mêle sous le regard amusé de Blaise et exorbité de Ron. Je crois que le roux n'est pas loin de faire une attaque cardiaque et quelque part c'est amusant de le voir réagir comme ça.

Dans un silence ponctué de coups d'œil enjoués du Serpentard, nous nous habillons tandis que Harry, plus rapide, part à la recherche de son amie, certainement pour tenter de la raisonner… Encore.

Je déambule un instant dans les couloirs, croisant de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, déjà présent, me fait savoir que tout le monde est arrivé et me demande d'aller chercher les retardataires. D'instinct, je retrouve Harry, en grande conversation avec Granger, en train de s'époumoner à mon sujet. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

« Un Serpentard ! Tu te rends compte ? Malfoy en plus ! » Vocifère la brune.

« Change un peu de discours Hermione. »

« J'en changerais quand tu auras comprit ce que tu fais ! »

« Arrête avec ça ! C'est toi qui es en train de nous monter les uns contre les autres, pas le contraire ! » S'énerve le brun.

« Moi qui pensais être discrète. »

« De quoi ? » Demande Harry en même temps que mon cerveau prononce ces mêmes paroles.

Elle lui lance un regard lourd avant de lancer en réponse.

« Vous êtes tous morts. »

A suivre…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Taka-chan :** Toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir tes commentaires. Bon, je sais que cette suite te plait alors… merci pour ton aide !

**Whyle :** Je vais prendre la grosse tête à recevoir tant de compliments ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise (et le lemon aussi… pourtant, je ne le trouvais pas génial, mais tu m'as plus que rassurée ^^). Voila la suite, plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire est terminée… en espérant que ça te plaise toujours ^^

**Brigitte :** Oui, Hermine est bien intransigeante… Mais elle l'est aussi dans les livres (sauf que c'est plus camouflé…). Toi aussi tu as aimé mon lemon ? Bon, je me suis inquiétée pour rien alors. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.

**Saoru25 :** Tu as tout compris, je n'aime pas Hermione… il y a un truc qui me gêne avec ce personnage. Tu aimes le Draco du début ? Et celui de la fin ? T_T Désolée, pas de BZ/RW, il ne reste qu'un chapitre, ça ne va pas être possible…

**Drarry666 :** Merci d'avoir bravé les dangers pour me laisser cette review ^^ Sur le coup, j'avais pas compris pourquoi tu me parlais d'Ed puisque tu reviewais le 1er chapitre ! xD Et comme pour Saoru25, pas de BZ/RW, désolée… ce n'était pas prévu et la fin est déjà écrite et non modifiable (j'en ai trop bavé pour la faire ! O_O)

**Une petite review ? **


	21. Quelle vie me sauvera

_Bonjour ! _

_Je fais mon petit discours et la réponse aux reviews avant le chapitre, afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance de la fin…_

_Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait bizarre d'avoir terminé cette fic, d'en publier le dernier chapitre… Je tiens à remercier infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont reviewés, les fidèles, les moins fidèles. Merci également à ceux qui ont lus, même sans rien dire, vous êtes bienvenues sur ce dernier chapitre afin de me donner un avis global, c'est important pour moi._

_Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, pour votre soutiens, particulièrement à **Cleo McPhee, Pilgrim67, Cricket32, Molly59, Whyle, Taka-chan, brigitte et 77Hildegard.**_

_Plus d'un an et demi après avoir commencé cette fic, voila que je la termine et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je me doute que ce dernier chapitre va faire hurler certains lecteurs, sachez toutefois que cette fin était prévue depuis très longtemps, je ne la voyais pas autrement. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'en ai tremblée pendant un moment, j'en ai pleuré. Ça parait peut être bête, mais j'espère que tout ce que j'ai voulu mettre comme émotion ressortira… Merci à tous !_

_Merci à __Yuuya__, toi qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic, merci aussi pour les corrections._

_Merci à __Taka-chan__ qui m'a donné une fois de plus son feu vert pour la publication, puisque Yuuya est ensevelie sous les cartons et n'a pas pu corriger les 3 derniers chapitres…_

_Cette fic sera éditée par la suite afin de corriger les fautes qui restent, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je me doute qu'il en reste…_

_

* * *

_

_**Réponse aux anonymes :**_

_**Saoru25 :**__ Merci pour ta review. Oui, Hermione n'est pas nette. Fin mot de l'histoire dans ce chapitre ;)_

_**Brigitte :**__ Vivement que Hermione retrouve ses esprits ? Réponse un peu plus bas. Merci de ta fidélité et de tes reviews, en espérant que cette fin te plaise._

_**Taka-chan :**__ Je ne sais plus quoi te dire à part simplement merci. Merci de m'avoir suivi, merci pour tes encouragements, pour tes compliments. Merci de m'avoir assuré que cette fin est belle. Merci pour tout._

_

* * *

_

_Merci une fois de plus à tous de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure. Je précise que je n'écrirais plus sur Harry Potter, du moins, pas avant très longtemps (ne jamais dire jamais…). J'ai mis trop d'énergie dans cette histoire, même si ça ne se voit pas forcément. J'ai mis trop de moi…_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre XX : Quelle vie me sauvera**

Je reste totalement sidéré à ces paroles. Tous morts ? Je ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre. Je m'approche des deux Gryffondors, tremblant. Granger tourne son regard sur moi, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, accroché aux lèvres. Harry se retourne et me regarde médusé, comme pour me demander de lui expliquer le plus grand mystère du monde : les femmes. Je lui fais rapidement comprendre que je ne comprends pas plus que lui et il se repositionne devant son amie, tel un automate.

« Tu peux t'expliquer ? » S'élève craintivement sa voix.

Elle lui lance un regard torve et son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'ai pourtant été claire. Vous êtes piégés. »

« Expliques-toi, bang sang ! » S'énerve Harry.

« Et bien, Harry… Comment crois-tu t'être retrouvé dans les pattes du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi souvent ? » Dit-elle, pas décidée à abréger nos interrogations.

« Comment ça ? Il y a toujours eu des Mangemorts dans le coup ou bien Voldemort venait lui-même à moi. » Répond-t-il, pas certain de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

Elle pousse un long soupire, comme fatiguée à l'avance de devoir s'expliquer.

« Harry, Harry, Harry… franchement, jamais je ne te croyais pas aussi crédule. La pierre Philosophales, la Chambre des Secret, Le ministère et, oh ! La coupe de feu ! Tu crois que cet idiot de Croupton Junior aurait réussi tout seul ? Il fallait quelqu'un qui te connaissait, quelqu'un qui avait un influence sur toi, sinon, comment faire ? » Sourit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire Hermione ? » Demande-t-il, comme s'il refusait de comprendre ses paroles.

« Tu fais partie des Mangemorts ? » Je demande de but-en-blanc. Autant être clair, sinon ce petit jeu risque de durer une éternité.

« Un point pour le Serpentard. »

« Comment ? » S'offusque Harry en me regardant. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, elle le confirme elle-même. » J'explique calmement.

« Franchement, ça commençait vraiment à me saouler cette situation. »

Harry se retourne si vite vers elle que j'en entends presque son cou craquer.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Tu es née de parents moldus ! Comment peux-tu te joindre à la cause de ce malade ? » S'étonne-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Je ne suis pas modue, tu devrais t'en douter… » Commence-t-elle.

« J'ai vu tes parents ! » S'exclame Harry en la coupant.

Elle le regarde, de plus en plus amusée. « Tu ne lâche jamais le morceau, hein ? C'était des moldus qui ont dut jouer ce rôle pour rester en vie. Tu ne trouve pas que j'étais très libre de mes mouvements ? Toute l'année à Poudlard, et une bonne partie des vacances avec Ron et toi… Des parents dignes de ce nom ne m'auraient pas autorisé à rester éloignée tout ce temps. »

« Alors tout ce temps… Tu as joué la comédie ? » Demande Harry, dépité.

« Je crois qu'on aurait pu être amis. En fait, non, j'ai trop de mal à supporter ton caractère emporté et ta manie de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, même si ça m'a bien servi. »

Le brun la regarde, à présent complètement dégouté.

« Alors tu as été à Poudlard dans le but de me manipuler, de te servir de moi pour atteindre l'Ordre. » Achève-t-il à sa place.

« Oui, ça a bien été mis en place, tu ne trouve pas ? J'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, personne ne pouvait me soupçonner. Par contre, j'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter dans ta petite bande. Surtout à cause de Ron. Je peux remercier le Troll en première année pour ça. Et pour aller à Gryffondor, un simple sort à ce stupide Choixpeau et le tour est joué ! » S'amuse-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être en présence d'une autre personne, c'est assez déstabilisant, mais soudainement, ses paroles troublantes me reviennent en tête.

« Tu n'as pas répondu ? Pourquoi sommes-nous tous morts ? » Je demande. Son sourire me répond presque et je conclus. « Tu as vendu l'Ordre à Voldemort. Si tu te permets de le dire, j'imagine que les Mangemorts sont en route et qu'il est impossible de sortir du manoir. »

« Tu as toujours été très intelligent Draco, dommage que tu ne sois pas resté avec nous. » Termine-t-elle.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour alors que je réalise que mes craintes son réelles. Je tire Harry par la manche, l'arrachant à la contemplation de la brune.

« Viens, dépêche-toi. » Je lui souffle en me faufilant dans le couloir, laissant derrière nous la personne qui nous a trahit.

« Tu as ta baguette ? Harry ! Tu l'as sur toi ? » Je lui demande, paniqué en lui tirant un peu plus son pull. Il me regarde, complètement perdu, comme refusant de croire les paroles pourtant très claires de Granger. Je crois qu'il est choqué de s'être fait tromper ainsi durant cinq ans, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il relève la tête vers moi et la hoche positivement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je lis une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux et mon cœur se serre. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à encaisser un malheur de plus.

Je déboule dans la pièce où s'est réuni l'Ordre, trainant toujours Harry à ma suite. Certains membres me lancent un regard courroucé de les avoir interrompu, d'autres semblent juste étonnés.

« Professeur ! » Dis-je à l'adresse de Dumbledore d'une voix pressée. « Les Mangemorts vont arriver, il faut trouver un moyen de partir, tout de suite ! »

Je le vois se lever et stopper le flot de discussion que ma déclaration à engendrée, d'un geste de la main.

« Expliques-toi. » Me dit-il calmement. Beaucoup trop calmement. Il est bouché ou quoi ? J'ai pas le temps de lui faire un exposé détaillé !

« Pour faire rapide, Granger est un Mangemort et elle vient de nous annoncer qu'une attaque allait avoir lieue. »

« Quand ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Maintenant, dans peu de temps en tout cas, je n'en sais pas plus. Ils ont dut bloquer les accès, il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite. »

« Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, Draco ? »

Non mais il me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ? Il devient sénile avec l'âge ou simplement sourd ?

« Faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'on se fasse tuer. » Je souffle à son attention en me retournant, prêt à de nouveau embarquer Harry à ma suite.

Je tente de transplaner, impossible. Je le savais mais ça valait le coup de vérifier. J'accélère le pas vers la porte de sortie. Impossible d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette, la cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau pour une question de sécurité. Je tente par tous les moyens de garder mon calme. Je ne dois pas perdre de vue mon objectif, à savoir, rester en vie et protéger Harry. Mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et au plus vite. Tant pis pour les autres, je les ai prévenus, à eux de choisir de m'écouter ou non.

Le peu de raison qui me restait déserte complètement mon cerveau et je me mets à courir vers la porte d'entrée, entrainant Harry avec moi. Je me sens mal, un sentiment indéfinissable que tout va déraper… qu'ils arrivent. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer, pourtant à quelques mètre de cette fichue porte, le couloir semble ne pas en finir. Mon cœur accélère, ma respiration se saccade, je panique. Je cours. Toujours. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté mais pas mon cœur. Les mètres n'en finissent pas, comme si je faisais du sur-place.

Et je comprends.

Nous sommes piégés.

Le Gryffondor se résigne avant moi, stoppant sa course alors que je tente toujours de m'approcher de la sortie. Je cours. Encore. Mais pas lui. Pourtant, il est toujours juste derrière moi.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne veux pas me résigner. Il y a forcément un moyen de sortir. Forcément. Ils vont bien rentrer, donc on il faut juste trouver comment.

« Arrête Draco. »

« Quoi ? » Je demande interloqué.

« C'est trop tard. Tout est prévu depuis longtemps, il ne doit y avoir aucune sortie. »

« Ils veulent sans doute qu'on pense ça. On ne va pas attendre de se faire tranquillement tuer sous prétexte qu'ils doivent avoir considérés toutes les options de fuite ! »

« Il arrive. » Dit-il, le regard dans le vague.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends qu'il est toujours lié à Voldemort par cette cicatrice. Il doit le sentir arriver, il doit sentir sa joie de nous avoir piégés, sa joie de notre prochaine mort.

« Sauves-toi. » Je lui souffle, des larmes d'accablement me montant aux yeux.

Son regard se durcit.

« Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Avec cette prophétie… »

« Mais tu n'es pas prêt ! Peut importe la prophétie ! Sauves-toi, je les retiendrais le plus longtemps possible ! » Je le coupe, au comble du désespoir.

« T'as d'autres âneries de ce genre à me sortir ? » Me hurle-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre une armée de Mangemorts ? Leur demander d'attendre sagement que je trouve une cachette ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est à toi de partir, ce n'est pas ton combat. » M'assène-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas me contenter de regarder et fuir. Je dois le protéger, c'est dans mes gènes, au plus profond de mon être. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps en discussions, il ne changera pas d'avis et moi non plus. Je lance de nouveau un regard vers la porte.

« Ça ne sert à rien, ils ont jetés un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas plus s'approcher. »

« On dirait. Mais je ne savais pas qu'un tel sortilège existait, je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'annuler. » Je réponds, tentant de faire taire la peur qui hurle à plein poumon dans ma tête.

« Harry ! Draco ! » Appelle Dumbledore. « Ne restez pas là, je vais trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir. » Ajoute le vieil homme.

« Trop tard. » Souffle la voix résignée de Harry alors qu'un malaise sans nom s'empare de moi.

Je me rapproche plus de lui si c'est possible alors que le directeur de Poudlard reste figé, tout comme une partie de l'Ordre qui nous a rejoint à l'entrée du couloir.

Une explosion dévaste l'entrée, nous assourdissant quelques secondes alors que les Mangemorts se postent devant nous, profitants de notre aveuglement momentané pour refermer la brèche derrière eux.

Cette fois-ci, plus de retour en arrière possible. J'agrippe convulsivement le bras du Gryffondor, tout en reculant, mes yeux ne lâchant pas les silhouettes masquées nous faisant face. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'angoisse et la peur des membres de l'Ordre émanées d'eux comme s'ils les transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Ou bien est-ce simplement ce que moi je ressens ? Penser que les autres sont aussi terrorisés que moi me rassure dans un sens, alors que ça devrait plutôt accentuer mon inquiétude que je tente, par tout les moyens, de garder latente.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Draco. » Annonce une des silhouettes en s'avançant vers nous. Je reconnais immédiatement cette démarche, cette voix froide et hautaine, ces cheveux blonds qui apparaissent timidement sous le capuchon, cette façon de tenir sa baguette en avant, signe de menace. Mon père.

Je ne réponds pas, à quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour rien et je ne vois pas en quoi confirmer cette fatalité nous avancerait. Et je ne fais absolument pas confiance à ma voix en cet instant précis. Ah oui… c'est peut être pour ça en fin de compte… Ok Draco, respire. Et lâche la prise sur le bras de Harry avant qu'il soit bon pour l'amputation.

En fait, non. Je ne peux pas. Mes muscles sont bandés à bloque et mon corps entier réclame grâce. Pas un bruit, à peine le souffle des dizaines de personnes présentes se fait entendre, seule chose qui prouve que nous ne sommes pas de simples pantins dans une mise en scène.

De la chair à canon, voila ce que nous allons devenir.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulent me paraissent une éternité et c'est comme si tout se passait au ralenti autour de moi. Comme si je n'avais plus conscience de rien, comme si mon cerveau refusait d'analyser les mouvements qui prennent forme à mes côtés.

Je sens ma main quitter le bras de Harry pour se saisir de ma baguette alors que mes yeux regardent avec terreur l'armée de Mangemorts s'élancée droit sur nous.

Nous ne faisons pas le poids.

Nous allons mourir.

Harry va mourir…

Mon instinct prend le dessus alors que des adorateurs de Voldemort se ruent sur moi, beaucoup passant à côté de moi pour attaquer les autres.

Les sorts fusent de part et d'autre. Je perds rapidement de vue le Gryffondor alors que j'évite au mieux les sortilèges qui tentent de m'atteindre. J'en lance, tentant de protéger ma vie. Tentant de protéger celle des autres.

Je blesse.

Je tue.

Je suis un assassin.

Je cesse de penser, de réfléchir alors que j'arrache le plus de vies possible.

Pour ne pas mourir.

Pour ne pas qu'il meurt.

Je les tuerais tous s'il le faut.

J'ai promis de le protéger. Je refuse d'échouer une fois de plus.

Du sang, giclant, répugnant. Cette odeur métallique, entêtante, écœurante.

Des corps qui s'amoncèlent. Par ma main. Par celles des autres.

Des cris. De souffrance, de rage, de désespoir. De peur. De peine.

Des corps qui tombent, s'écroulent.

Ma vue est brouillée. Je ne vois plus que moi.

Moi et ceux qui m'attaquent.

Moi, et ceux que je tue sans pitié.

Le nombre de combattants diminue. L'Ordre tombe rapidement sous le nombre et la surprise.

J'aperçois alors Voldemort. Droit, souriant. Il regarde le massacre avec fierté. Il ne bouge pas, il se contente d'observer, son regard si étrange rivé sur Harry qui est en prise avec des Mangemorts qui l'ont saisit.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ils ne comptent pas s'en charger. Ils l'amènent simplement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il se débat comme un diable pour tenter d'échapper à leur prise. Je fais un pas pour aller l'aider quand une violente douleur me percute à l'épaule, me faisant tomber, un genou à terre.

« Debout ! » Ordonne la voix de mon père.

Je tourne mon regard orage dans sa direction. Alors il veut m'empêcher de le protéger ? Il doit penser que je n'oserais pas lui porter de coup fatal. C'est bien mal connaitre la nature d'un Veela que de croire qu'il privilégiera sa famille plutôt que son compagnon. Même si la cause parait perdue d'avance. Je ne le laisserais pas m'en empêcher !

Dans un regain de désespoir, je me relève pour lui faire face alors que le Gryffondor se retrouve devant Voldemort. Les Mangemorts le relâche alors que je vois son regard apeuré tenter de défier le Lord. L'homme le salue comme il se doit avant de commencer un combat. Il garde ses bonnes manières pour tuer un enfant. Je trouve ça lamentable.

J'esquive de justesse un sort de mon père. Je me concentre sur mon combat. Je ne dois pas mourir si je veux l'aider. Malgré la prophétie, je ne le laisserais pas seul. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dériver rapidement sur Harry, ce qui me vaut quelques entailles et un bras complètement invalide, gracieusetés de mon paternel.

C'est alors que je le vois à terre. Voldemort a réussi à le toucher, le Gryffondor git au sol, l'homme le dominant de toute sa hauteur, baguette pointée sur lui. Je vois avec horreur le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencer à prononcer le sortilège de mort. Sans même que je me contrôle, mon aura s'étant si brusquement que plusieurs combattants s'en retrouvent déstabilisés.

La vision de cette horrible scène se fait étriquée, tout se saccade, tout s'embrouille. Je regarde tétanisé les lèvres de l'homme finir de prononcer l'Avada Kedavra alors qu'un filet vert sort de sa baguette pour se ruer droit sur Harry. J'oubli totalement la douleur physique qui m'assaille violement, mon sang qui coule, mon membre inutile. Seul cette atroce lumière verdâtre m'obnubile, m'hypnotise complètement. Il ne doit pas mourir.

« Nooooooooooooooon !!! » J'hurle de toutes forces alors qu'une lumière aveuglante sort de moi pour envahir la pièce, comme un flash, provoquant une terrible onde de choc.

Alors que cette étrange lumière l'entoure, comme un halo protecteur, Harry s'écroule pour de bon sous le choc du sortilège qui rebondit comme une balle pour se jeter à toute vitesse sur Voldemort.

Il tombe lourdement à terre, percuté de plein fouet par sa propre magie.

Il est mort ? Comme la première fois ? Comme quand Harry était bébé ? Cette lumière qui venait de moi à fait office de bouclier. Je comprends rapidement que ma magie instinctive à reprit le dessus pour protéger mon amour, comme sa mère l'a fait quatorze ans plus tôt.

Je le vois bouger, commencé à se relever, un peu étourdi, mais bien vivant. La joie me submerge un instant mais est vite remplacée par une douleur vive. Mon père revient à la charge en hurlant de rage. Beaucoup de Mangemorts semblent complètement secoués par la mort de leur maître.

La douleur cuisante que je ressens dans ma jambe ne m'empêche pourtant pas de me relever, la perspective de notre mort semblant s'envoler au loin. Pourtant, rien n'est fini et je riposte rapidement, sachant que quoiqu'il en soit, il me tuera. Mon sort le frappe, je le vois se tenir la gorge des mains, une quantité incroyable de sang se déversant sur elles. Je regarde complètement médusé mon géniteur se vider de ce liquide vital alors qu'il suffoque de manière effroyable. Par ma faute. Par ma main.

« Sectusempra ! » Cri une voix nasillarde alors que je sens ma peau se trancher soudainement.

Mon corps se tord et rencontre le sol, croisant le regard assassin de ma tante. Bellatrix.

Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est ça mon destin, ma vie ?

Je croise le regard affolé de Harry alors qu'il s'élance vers moi en m'appelant. Je lui souri. C'est tout ce que je peux faire tandis qu'un liquide chaud et nauséabond s'échappe de mon corps.

Je me sens mal.

J'ai mal.

Ma vue devient complètement floue.

Mes oreilles sifflent, mes membres tremblent violements.

Mon cœur ralenti.

Harry est proche, très proche. Mais pas assez encore…

_Je t'aime._

Je pleure. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

_Je t'aime._

Dépêches-toi Harry.

_Sauves-moi. _

Je t'en supplie.

_Vite._

Ne me laisse pas partir.

_Je t'aime !_

Retournes-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Retournes-toi, entends-moi !

« Harry. » Souffle ma voix sans un murmure inaudible alors que les larmes ravagent mes joues.

Bellatrix surgit derrière lui, armée de sa baguette qu'elle pointe dans son dos.

« Tu vas payer pour avoir tué notre maître ! » Lance-t-elle avant de lui jeter un sort que je n'entends pas à cause des cris de panique des quelques membres de l'Ordre encore vivants.

Il tombe. Lourdement, son corps percute le sol. Il tourne difficilement sa tête vers moi, me mimant quelques mots alors qu'il agonise, la respiration saccadée.

J'ignore qui est mort, qui est en vie. Je m'en fous. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai encore échoué dans ma tâche.

_Peut-être nous retrouverons nous dans la mort._

Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que tout tourne à une vitesse affolante autour de moi. Je ne ressens plus rien. Ni de peine, ni de tristesse, ni de douleur. Je ne sais plus qu'une seule chose.

Tu ne me l'a jamais dis, mais je sais que tu le ressens_. Je t'aime._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai ma réponse. Cette vie ne m'a pas sauvée._

**Fin.**


End file.
